Matsuda's Answers
by puddingcup
Summary: Matsuda asks any questions you may have! T, but you probably won't really care about the rating anyway :D
1. Introduction

Hey

Hey! It's me, Matsuda!! I'm so excited! If you want to ask me any questions please don't hesitate (OMG BIG WORD :D) to ask!

:D I'll be awaiting your questions!


	2. Ide is a Turtle!

**HOLY CRAP!! I didn't expect so many questions!**

* * *

**LizluvsSpongebob**

**hi matsu! omg you're so cute! anyways, i was wondering...you wouldn't happen**

**to live with your mom do you? I don't know why but you just seem like you do.**

**No offense or anything. Also did you ever look up to L as an idol? Oh and can**

**I have a hug? Love ya!**

**Liz**

Hi! I'm glad you think so!

Eh, no I don't live with my mom… she died two years ago.. ;(

I see L as an idol… who wouldn't?

OMG I GET A HUG!! -hugs-

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Haha! Hey Matsuda! Lol your so cute!**

**Near: Get on with the questions.**

**Me: -whacks him- Be patient!**

**Near: -rubs head-**

**Matt: Don't touch Near! -hugs Near-**

**Me: o.O Anyway as I was saying you were so funny :D! Onto the questions!**

**1. Did you like working with L?**

**2. Congrats on shooting Light! Me and my sister were cheering!**

**Near: Yes thank you. It might have been bad if he continued writing my name.**

**Me: Bad?! You would have died! Thank you for saving my puff-ball -glomps**

**near-**

**3. Thoughts when you first saw L?**

**4. Do you have a crush on Misa?**

**Near: Why do you even need to ask?**

**Me: Be quiet!**

**5. Fave Song? Band?**

**Love you Matsu! Can I get a hug?**

XD thank you!

Oooh… hitting people isn't nice!

Matt: That's right!! Especially when it's my Near!

Matsuda: Anyway!

1. I LOVED working with L!

2. Thank you! Although I feel strangely empty inside….

Rachel: Don't feel too bad, Matsu! I cheered you on too!

Matt: Yes, thank you for saving my darling Near!

Matsuda: :D you're welcome Near

3. I first thought he was a creepy young man but then I saw how smart he was and then I was like "OMG you're so cool!"

4. No, I have a crush on Sayu! XD

5. Oh, that's a tough one… probably Evanescence for the band and Imaginary by Evanescence.

Matt: Hey I like them too! Lol I never thought we'd have a similarity!

Matsuda: love you too! I think…. Of course you can have a hug! –hugs-

**The Fictlizuh**

**Finally, Somebody speaks of the Matsuda.**

**IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**#1:Before I had the juiciest mullet around, I had hair a lot like yours.**

**Where do you get it?**

**#2:If you had a Death Note, how would you use it?**

**#3:Death Note, in a series of ironic twists of fate, has made you the hero**

**and slayer of Light/Kira. How do you feel about that?**

**#4:What's your favorite show and movie?**

**Though I'm in the profession of sticking it to the MAN, you are the most**

**well-rounded character in Death Note. Congratulations, you receive a free...**

**Pipe Wrench?**

Rachel (puddingcup): I'm glad I'm the first!

Matsuda: anyway…

1. o.O hair is juicy? –tastes his hair-

Rachel: -smacks her head in disbelief at Matsuda's stupidity-

Matsuda: I get my hair from me head, if that's what you're wondering…

2. I would give it to L because I'd be too scared to use it!

3. I feel extremely proud of myself! My teachers said I would never accomplish anything in life but here I am! I saved the day! :D

Rachel: uh-oh… I smell another narcissist being born…

Matt: NO!! I'm the narcissist!! Matsuda, go find your own problem!

Matsuda: … okay… anyway…

4. I really like CSI… it makes me feel like I can actually solve cases! My favorite movie is Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist

Thank you! … I think… PIPE WRENCH!! Thank you!

**Jyonrai**

**Hi, Matsuda! You are such an awesome and cute guy! Since you said I could, I**

**will be asking you questions now! \(O)/**

**1. How are you always so cheerful when everyone else is troubled?**

**2. What is your life-long dream?**

**3. May you please tell me a childhood memory you are fond of?**

**4. What is your worst fear?**

**5. What is it like working with L and Light?**

**6. Do you ever play pranks on the two stated above?**

**That's it. :D Thank you very much for reading. :D**

Hi!! I'm glad you think so! –blushes-

1. I'm just an optimist! I find that it really helps in bad situations because when everyone is like "we can't go on!" I tell them "We can do it!" and then we end up accomplishing whatever we wanted to do!

2. My life-long dream is to become the lead singer of a band!! Either that or annoying Aizawa until he bangs his head against a wall… oh wait… he's already done that :D

3. Hm… Once when I was six, one of my classmates told me she had a crush on me and gave me a hug… it made me feel loved! –hugs himself-

Rachel: …it would have been a sweet story if you hadn't hugged yourself afterwards…

Matsuda: … :D

4. My worst fear is… well, was being unable to stop Kira, but since we've got that covered, I guess my worst fear is there being another Kira who happens to be smarter than Light.

5. Working with those two is so much fun! L always made fun of Light and I laughed… a lot… XD

6. YES!! Except L isn't very fun to prank because he is too smart to fall for them… on the other hand, Light is young and gullible so he doesn't catch the pranks and then L and I laugh at him!

You're welcome!! I'm glad you asked me questions!

**Sonar**

**(hugs the detective)**

**Most Confusing word you heard?**

**Was there times that you wished you quit the police force?**

**Who is the most likely to make you cry?**

**How did you cope with Light's death?**

**Scariest thought that you had?**

**How would you react if I told you that you been paired with Ide, Aizawa, L**

**and Light in fanfiction?**

**Why must you pick on Ide so much?**

**Who told the news to Sachiko about Light's death?**

**Does being not smart make you feel cute?**

**Does Aizawa love to shout at you?**

**Is it true that Ide was once ordered to throw a chair at you?**

**Describe your friendship with Ide. You two really did seem to kind of get**

**along better during the show.**

**What annoys you about the other taskforce members?**

**What's your guilty pleasure?**

**Favorite variety show?**

**Favorite band?**

**Favorite magazine or book?**

**Ever been tricked into something by someone?**

**Your thoughts on L?**

**Ever tried to kill yourself?**

**Worse injury recieved?**

**Your thoughts on Ukita's and Sochiro's death?**

**On the day you found out Light was kira, did you think you were going to**

**die?**

**Do you think Ide's face looks like a turtle? (several people kept calling him**

**turtle in another story)**

yay!! More hugs!

Floccinaucinihilipilification. I heard it from Lawliet1330 in a review for Matt Responds… apparently it means to judge someone or something as wortheless... :D I think it sounds cool!

No way!! I love being a policeman! I get to help keep justice alive!!

Hm… I really don't know… almost everyone on Task Force insulted me (except Watari cuz he's cool like that!) but probably Sayu cuz she said I was too old for her… that made me feel like I was an old man!!

I went to his funeral, visited Sayu and Sachiko a lot and just treated it like the death of a friend… death is hard to accept but it wasn't much different from any other deaths because its harder to accept that your good friend is a serial killer than to accept that your good friend is dead…

Scariest thought would be thinking that I was like Kira because I believe (even if just for a second) that criminals deserved to die… that really scared me…

o.O –faints-

Rachel and Matt: I don't think he took it well…

Matt: -slaps the unconscious Matsuda- WAKE UP!

Matsuda: -wakes up- I'm a little disturbed honestly… I guess I'm just not used to being paired with people…

-snickers- cuz he's easy to pick on XD

Aizawa and I did… it was really hard too… but we didn't tell her that he was Kira… that would have been torture for her… imagine saying: "Oh yeah, you know your dead son? Well, it turns out he was Kira! Go figure!"

-blushes- I'm smart!! I got into the Police Force, right?

Matt: You're stupider than me!

Matsuda: SHUT UP!! And, yeah, I guess it makes me feel cute –smiles cutely-

You know… I think he does…

Really? I didn't know that he was _ordered_ to… maybe that's why he threw that chair at me…

Eh… Ide is kind of an asshole, but we got along fine I guess… we teased each other a lot, but just about everyone in Task Force teased the other people.

Let's see… L was kind of distant… Light was annoying… Aizawa yelled a lot… Chief Yagami and Watari didn't really bother me… they were awesome! Mogi was about five inches taller than me… Ide seems really stupid but he's not all that stupid… and Ukita ran out even though L told him to stay… I think that's it…

Hehe… guilty pleasures… um, I'm not really sure… probably cold pizza with little marshmallows on it… it's really good!

Rachel: o.O gross!!

Matt: interesting…

Matsuda: it's really good I promise!

Variety show? Like a talent show? Well I guess that I like watching people do a bunch of flips and gymnastic-y stuff…. I hope that's what you were asking…

Favorite Band: Evanescence and Within Temptation

Magazine: People Magazine Book: I'm not really sure… I like a lot of books… right now I'm reading 'A Study In Scarlet' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle… it's pretty good so far…

Yeah… L tricked me into turning on my cell phone so he could receive a call (can't remember what episode it was) and Misa tricked me into taking her shopping and then making me carry all her stuff.

L was the coolest person ever! He answered most of the questions that I had and was really fun to talk to because he used big words!

… Once… it was after we caught Kira and I shot Light… but I'm better now!

Worst injury… hm… probably a broken collar bone in high school while playing sports

Matt: Ha ha! Looser!

Rachel: Shut up Matt! OMG that happened to my dad! Lol there were pics with his brace on! Poor guys!

Matsuda: yeah it kinda sucked.

Ukita was a really good friend and definitely did not deserve to die!

Sochiro, or as I call him "chief," was a wonderful mentor and I was really sad to see him die… I don't see how Light could disrespect him by killing people with the Death Note

I was very afraid for my life, yes. I was extremely thankful to Near and the SPK for fixing it so we all would be safe.

Matt: That's me Near for you! -hugs Near-

Matsuda: LMAO that's great! I guess he kinda looks like a turtle but you have to be looking for the resemblance… it's not something I would see just by looking at him.

OMG thank you for all the awesome questions people!! I definitely did not expect all of them! And thank you to **Sonar **for the really, really long list of questions!

* * *

**Keep the awesome questions coming!**


	3. Pedophile for Sayu!

**I'm back!**

* * *

melloXtristan

**omg questions with matsuda hugs you hes so cute and i gave you a nickname**

**matsu and good job shooting light i was laughing so hard good job pats you on**

**the back you deserved be proud now my questions**

**1) do you miss light**

**2) did sayu ever recover fully like so she could walk again**

**3) have you found a girlfriend yet**

**4) are you spiffy today**

**BYE BYE matsu hugs you again just adorable**

Yay! I'm so happy cuz I'm loved!! –hugs- :D People luff me!

Matt: yeah, yeah, now answer the damn questions!

Matsuda: okay

1) eh… I miss him as a friend.

2) Yeah she did…. But she still won't go out with me… maybe I'll ask again…

3) –blushes- no… I'm still on the market XD

4) SPIFFY!! OMG I LOVE THAT WORD!!

Matt: HEY!! That's my favorite word… not yours!

Rachel: you can share!!

Matt: would you be able to share L with other fangirls?

Rachel: HELL NO! –hugs L-

L: -smiles-

Matsuda: … anyway… yeah I am spiffy today!! Like my spiffy tie!! It's lime green with polka dots!

-hugs- thank you!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**hm Since Sonar basically took all the intresting questions all I got is would**

**you rather...**

**Near: I thought you were upset.**

**Katelyn: I still am...-huff- ...**

**Near: I think the rating is K+ which means no cussing.**

**Katelyn: I DON'T CARE! :P**

**Near: You have a part of Mello in you, you know that.**

**Katelyn: Whatever! Anyway...**

**1. Would you rather be locked in a room with a lion or kiss Ide?**

**2. If you could bring back one person who died in the show who would it be?**

**3. Whose more annoying? Matt or Near?**

**Near: Why ask?**

**Katelyn: Cause right now you are!**

**Anyway bye! Group hug?**

Hahah… would you rather! Rachel plays that with some of her friends on AIM

Rachel: awww! Be happy! Oh, and I can raise the rating… I probably will… I curse a lot in these… kinda-sorta… :D

Matsuda: 1. umm… locked in a room with a lion… then when he mauls my face off, Ide has no chance of kissing me!

2. Oh… that's a tough one… I would want to bring back the Chief, but he would yell at me for not bringing back L so I would bring back L :D

Rachel: OMG yay! Matsu!! –hugs L again-

Matsuda: … okay… 3. –shudders- Matt

Matt: AHAHAH!! I annoy you! SUCCESS!!

Matsuda: … you're mean, Matt… YAY!! GROUP HUG!!

-Matsuda, Matt, Near, Katelyn, Rachel, and L all hug-

Rachel: I brought L in because L is awesome!

**LizluvsSpongebob**

**aww sorry to hear that about your mom. :(**

**Anywho, I have some more questions:**

**1. What other job did you consider besides a police officer?**

**2. Would you ever consider getting married and forming a family?**

**3. How was it like working with L?**

**Thanks for giving me a hug! Love ya, Matsu!**

**Liz**

Matsuda: thanks…

Rachel: you can talk to my mom!

Matsuda: where is she? :D

Rachel: well, she's at a party right now, but maybe you can talk to her later!

Matsuda: :D

Rachel: if she doesn't become annoyed with you!

Matsuda: -fronws- anyway…

1. I considered working as a chef… as a bachelor, I'm an awesome cook!

Rachel: yeah, he is, actually. Now go make me ramen!!

Matsuda: maybe later… 2. I would consider it… I think that I would get lonely and so I want a family someday.

3. it was like a dream… I was fairly new in the Japanese police force so I didn't know as much about L as the others did, but it was still really fun… I learned a lot of things from him

L: hah! See? Not everyone there hated me!

Matsuda: who hated you?

L: probably Aizawa and Ide…

Matsuda: you're welcome!!

Okay, and now because there are a lot of questions on this one, I'm just going to copy and paste the questions (as always) and just answer them in the space underneath the question instead of reading them and answering them below… I wish I had done that last time… would have saved me a lot of time because I wouldn't have had to scroll up and down XD

**TheSulkingWolf**

**WOO! (Hugs Matusda) I have questions for you!**

YAY!! –hugs-

**1) Are you gay?**

No, sorry…

**2) How do you feel about all the L/light storys out there? (i think light and**

**L Would make a really cool story)**

Some of the stories are okay… if they're well written, but I don't believe L is gay.

L: I'm not! I love Rachel!!

Rachel: -grins- I like L! He says nice things XD

Matsuda: … anyway… but Light might be gay… I dunno… it wouldn't bother me if he was though.

**3) Do you hate me because i read a story with you and Mikami as a couple and**

**liked it?**

lol no I don't hate you… it's your own opinion so….

**4) Have you ever commeted a crime?**

No, I have not committed a crime… I'm a police officer! –smiles innocently-

Matt: you're really naïve, Matsuda…

Matsuda: really?

**5) What was the dumbist thing you have ever done?... WHEN DRUNK?!**

-blushes- I sang like a lunatic in a bar… it was kinda embarrassing because a few of my co-workers were there… I got a lot of crap the next day…

**6) Can i be your friend? :3!**

Of Course!!

**7) Did you ever think about becomeing pro-kira?**

I thought about it, but then I was like "no… Kira kills people… that's bad!"

**8) Have you ever had a girlfriend?**

I have had a girlfriend!

**9) how do you feel about all these fans hugging/liking you?**

I love hugs!! And I feel really special when someone tells me they love me!

Matt: I hate you Matsuda!

Rachel: Be nice…

Matsuda: now I feel un-special :'(

**10) My sister thinks (and i quote) "Matsuda is a complete idiot who should**

**die!" Are you offended by that?**

OMG YES I AM OFFENDED!! That's like Matt's comment only worse!

Matt: dang, even if wouldn't say that!

Rachel: lol… poor Matsu!

Matsuda: yes, poor me, now this is my question so you two need to go away!

**11) Should i stop asking questions?**

No way!! Now I have something to do with my life!

**12) Do you think Mello looked hotter before or after he got the scar on his**

**face?**

Depends… in some pictures he looks kinda hot with out the scar and in some pictures he looks better with the scar…

**13) Are my questions sometimes a little too personal?**

Probably, but that's okay… it's interesting to answer them.

**14) Have you ever been hit on by a guy? have you ever hit on a guy? (was it**

**by mistake or not?)**

Yes and yes, but the second was an accident…I truly thought it was a girl… I was wrong… XD

**15) Are you a pedofile for liking Sayu?**

…. Possibly…

Rachel: possibly?

Matsuda: okay, yes I am. There I said it…

**16) Have you ever watched a video? ever watched gay ?**

No and No.

**17) Can I still be your friend?**

I guess so… :D

**18) is 18 questions to many?**

Not really… its interesting to answer your questions.

**19) Do you own a cat? You seem like the kind of guy to own a cat...**

No, but Rachel does. I've been thinking about getting a cat though.

**20) How about a dog?**

Nah. Like you said, I'm more of a cat person.

**21) Do snakes freak you out? I got a pet snake named Joey!**

No. Snakes are cool! Can I pet him?

**22) Wanna pet him? He doesn't bite... much...**

lol… I asked that in the last question! Yeah I wanna pet him!

**23) Can you tell by the way I act that i'm a girl? Some people tend to think**

**i'm a guy (online anyways)**

Yeah, I guess so… lol that's kinda funny :D

**24) Do you think it's funny that after writing this i tried to punt-kick a**

**volleyball and fell on my back hurting my neck and my elbow?**

LOL!! I mean… I'm sorry for your pain! I send you invisible flowers and candy!

L: CANDY!!

Matsuda: not you… sorry.

**25) Are you sad that this is the last of my questions? if you are, don't**

**worry i'll have some more to ask you next time. But maybe not so many... IDK**

**really...**

Yeah, I'm sad… now I have nothing to do… maybe I'll check to see if there are any other reviews or watch youtube.

**Ok well that's i'll i got for now! This has been questions from**

**TheSulkingWolf! But you can just call me Wolf...**

**-Wolf**

Thank you for the questions!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hello Matsuda,**

**#1:Have you been putting that pipe wrench to good use?**

**#2:Have you stayed in contact with anyone from the original investigation?**

**#3:Don't.Touch.My.Mullet!"Juicy" is the rate of measure that defines how**

**cartoonish a mullet is. I would rate a clean 7.5 on the Juice-o-meter.**

**#4:Being on the run from the feds has limited my web time, so I'll be brief.**

**What are your hobbies/skills?**

**Congrats, you recieve a free... Hockey Mask! Not to worry, I have tons of**

**those at my hideout.**

YAY!! More questions!

#1. no, but I've been thinking about it.

Matt: uh-oh…

Matsuda: yeah, uh-oh is right!

#2. yeah… all of them that are still alive. We're like family!

#3. Oh… okay…

#4. Am I supposed to place you under arrest since I'm a police officer? Anyway, I enjoy singing, sleeping, reading, watching movies, answering questions, annoying Aizawa and Ide, and a variety of other things.

-grins evilly- hahah!! I can't wait for Halloween… PAY BACK TIME MATT!!

Matt: shit… Oh, well… I'll just go find Near. XD

Matsuda: Never mind… I'm going to stay away from you two… uh… yeah…

Anyway, I will again, answer the questions right under them so I don't have to scroll up and down…

**Sonar**

**AW..lost my questions the first time so I had to redo them due to fanfiction**

**having a glitch T.T (wipes her tears with a tissue)**

Oh I'm so sorry… it sucks when that happens, doesn't it?

**Anyways, I got alot more questions for you.**

**(tackles and tickles Matsuda)**

HEHEH… that tickles!! :D

**Favorite icecream favor?**

Spumoni- it's got lots of pretty colors!

**Would you think it's weird of me to say that I do find Ide rather attractive**

**despite the age difference?**

Uh, yeah I would think it's weird… but your choice so…

**What do you do that gets Ide mad enough to throw a chair at you?**

I honestly don't know… maybe it was teasing him about his looks or that he hasn't had a date in about five years or some other stuff like that…. He's just an angry person when I come around so I'm not sure which one was the straw that broke his back…. AHAHAHA Ide is a camel!

**Most likely to be a fighter?**

Mogi… or Ide… Mogi looks big enough but Ide would be mad enough to beat people up.

**Biggest drinker?**

Probably Ide…

**Why do people assume you are weak?**

I dunno… you know what they say about people who assume things… they make and angle-side-side out of you and me (hehe from Rachel's Geometry Honors class XD)

**Which rule do you break the most?**

Probably the staying twenty feet away from Aizawa rule…

**What would Ide tease you about?**

He'd probably try to tease me about my naïve-ness but I really don't care about that… plus I don't understand half of his jokes so…

**Did you once pretend that he had a girlfriend?**

No, but I could tease him about how his pretend girlfriend was ugly!! XD

**What is one of your favorite movies to watch?**

I dunno… Ironman!

**What do you and Ide fight about?**

Which one of us is cooler! Obviously, I win.

**Honestly, have you ever tried to hook up any officers with a girl?**

Heh… I tried to set Ide up with a stripper once… I think he actually enjoyed that… o.O

**I know what episode you are talking about for the cellphone?**

… is that a question?

**Your reaction to Ide refusing to work with L and then coming back to help on**

**the case?**

He's such a looser for doing that! He only comes in when he knows we're close to winning!

**Do you sing in the shower?**

I do… I think I'm good enough to be a pop star, but the record companies don't agree.

**After the kira case, what nightmares did you recieve?**

I had nightmares about Light's laugh… -shudders- that is the creepiest thing EVER. Honestly that should be on Saw VI or something…

**I think I'm glad Ide isn't here because I'm not sure how he would react to me**

**asking you some of the questions?**

He'd probably be pissed, but idk…

**Is it true that you once replaced the words of Old Mcdonald with Old McIde?**

No…. That one's not true… he doesn't own a farm.

**Nicest thing someone has done for you?**

L sent me to a therapy place for a few days… now I'm cured!

**I do find you cute too. I keep forgetting your age but I'm younger than you.**

Hehe… thank you. I think I was 32 in the last episode… don't quote me on that though.

**Your height?**

Last time I checked it was 5' 8.5''

**Any good jokes?**

Look up 'dumb blonde' jokes on google. No offense to you blondes!

**Oddest thing to happen at the station?**

I really don't know… a lot of weird things happen…

**Has anyone at the taskforce make you cry?**

Yeah… they were being mean to me… it was Aizawa and Light.

**Ever showed up with a hangover to work? If so, what happened?**

HAHAH!! Yes! L had Watari take me home but before that I pretended to hit on Ide and Mogi and then I sang Jingle Bell Rock even though it was July!

**Ide actually did hit you with a chair? That is interesting. What did you do**

**to get him mad?**

Yes… didn't you already ask this question? Anyway, I think I just make him mad with my very presence… he doesn't like me very much.

**If you were not on the taskforce, where would you have been?**

Probably the Japanese Police.

**So it's true that your father got you on the taskforce?**

Seriously? You mean they didn't let me in because I was cool enough? Dang…

**So your friendship with Ide is hot and cold?**

Eh… I suppose so…

**You do realize there is times that you are easy to pick on because of your**

**personality.**

Yeah, but my mommy told me not to worry about what they say! "Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!"

**Why is it everytime you and Ide are talking, it turns into a comedy act?**

Cuz I'm funny… if you've ever seen The Office, it's like we're Jim and Dwight. I'm Jim because I'm cooler!

**Worse food you tried?**

Dog food… don't ask…

**Biggest regret besides shooting Light?**

Not being able to date Sayu… I dunno.

**Did you view Light and Kira as two different inviduals considering that Light**

**was corrupted by the notebook?**

Yes and no… the Light when he didn't have the notebook was one person and then the Light when he had the notebook was another person. Sorry if that doesn't make sense.

**Ever been called a totebox?**

No… I haven't…

**Did Sayu ever recover?**

Yeah… someone remind me to go ask her out later.

Matt: she's not gonna say yes.

Matsuda: SHUT UP!

**Does you and any of the taskforce agree on anything?**

We agree that Kira is a murderer.

**Favorite actor/actress?**

Hugh Jackman / Halle Berry

Rachel: Kenichi Matsuyama (spelling?) He's so cool!

Matsuda: you just like him because he played L

Rachel: he's really cute too!

Matsuda: sure…

L: Hey! I think I looked pretty good in those movies!

Rachel: yeah he did!! –hugs L-

Matsuda: -sighs- I was almost done and then you had to go ahead and comment…

**Still feel like a kid at heart?**

YES!! Being a kid is too much fun!

**How have you changed since the kira case? Hope you learned not to always**

**trust smart people that appear nice.**

Yeah, I have… I really matured through the Kira case.

**(kisses Matsuda on the cheek and waves.)**

bye! Heheh… I got a kiss on the cheek!

* * *

**YAY!! ask me questions, you know you want to!**


	4. Crazy Teenage Drivers

**Okay... so here i'm pretty confused with where i am... lol i didn't know that i forgot to put up this chapter, so if you don't see your questions on here, maybe it'll be in the next one... if you don't see it in either, then for some reason, i didn't get it.. i'm sorry!**

* * *

**TheSulkingWolf**

**WOLF HERE! YEAH I HAVE A FRIEND! (hugs Matsuda but trys to stab him in the**

**back) sorry... i'm just mad cause you shot Light, i sort-of wanted him to win.**

**Forget you heard that... ooh your a pedofile! i'm going to tell on you... but**

**first more questions!**

**1) how would you feel if i tried to mug you?**

**2) how often do you drink? it's bad for you...**

**3) Sorry my sister offened you, She's a meany. Would you agree with that**

**statement?**

**4) i'm tottaly insane :) and i'm gonna learn to drive next year... How does**

**this make you feel?**

**5) WOOT CANDY! (eats it all) YEAH! Do you like candy?**

**Well i have to eat lunch now so i'll ask you more questions next time! Wolf**

**out!**

**-Wolf**

Wtf? Don't stab me in the back!!

Rachel: Psh.. Light was a looser who needed to loose… I didn't want him to die though… I don't believe in the Death Penalty so I wanted him to loose and go to prison or something.

Matsuda: Uh, Rach, this is my thing

Rachel: well it's my duty to protect you… if you die on my user account I'll get in trouble…

Matsuda: … okay? Anyway, please don't tell on me! I won't tell anyone that you tried to kill me if you don't tell anyone that I'm a pedophile

Rachel: hah! Stupid pedo!

Matsuda: SHUT UP!! … Is she gone?

1) I would be mad and use some of those awesome capoeira moves L showed me! You would loose.

2) Um… not often… I mean, sure if I go to a club or something I'll get a drink but I don't get drunk every time.

3) –sniffs- that's okay… and yes, I would agree with your statement for the moment… since I don't really know her, I don't think it's fair for me to judge right now XD

4) Oh dang…

Rachel: whoa that's so cool! My dad is teaching me to drive but I won't get my permit until June :D My friends are worried that I will get my permit and then I'll be on the road… I hope I don't hurt people :D

Matsuda: Crap-o-la… Two crazy people on the road… driving… that's bad….

5) Where'd you get candy? Yes I like candy! Who doesn't?

L: Seriously… candy is like the ultimate good next to strawberry cheesecake!

Matsuda: Well, have a good lunch!

Rachel: lol I just had Jack n' the Box!

Matsuda: No one cares!

**LizluvsSpongebob**

**Hi Matsu! I have some more questions:**

**1. Do you like getting hugs? If so, can I have another one? L doesn't like me**

**hugging him so much!**

**2. Where do you like to take girls on a first date?**

**3. We're you ever close friends with Light?**

**4. Who do you don't get along with from the Task Force members?**

**Bye, Matsu! I love you, A LOT!**

**Liz**

Hi!

1. I do like getting hugs! –hugs-

L: I don't like getting hugs?

Matsuda: not you. It's a different L in a different story…

L: Oh.

Matsuda: yeah, kinda messes with you, doesn't it?

2. it depends… sometimes just a short date to go get coffee or sometimes dinner… depends on what she wants to do.

3. I was close friends with Light… it was sad to find out that he was Kira.

4. Eh… we're all good friends but we do fight occasionally… I normally fight with Aizawa and Ide but eventually we get over it.

Bye! I'm glad you love me!


	5. AngleSideSide

**Basically, this is a continuation of the 4th chatper XD**

* * *

**The Fictlizuh**

**I'm back! Isn't that significant in the slightest!?**

**#1:Unfortunately, I've been ousted from my hideout by the feds. Now I hide**

**underground, in the stanktastic sewers.**

**#1:Have you ever broken any bones?**

**#2:How is Aizawa doing? He has that genuinely cool vibe about him.**

**#3:I'm not one for popular bands. I like The Clash, Sex Pistols, NOFX, and**

**The Misfits. What are your favorite bands?**

**#4:Why does everybody assume I'm a killer just because I'm running from the**

**feds!Maybe I'm wanted for parking tickets and loitering! Not that that's**

**true...**

**Sorry Matsuda. I can't let you or the fuzz find me. But I can give you this**

**GameCube! Just don't send it to forensics, okay?**

YAY!! You're back!!

#1. ooh… fun, fun!

#2. Don't even talk to me about him… he's being an asshole right now… "Matsuda, you're so stupid. Go home, no one loves you!"

Well you know what Aizawa!! No one loves YOU! Why don't you go die? –cries-

Rachel: -hugs Matsuda- awww, it's okay… Matsuda and Aizawa are in a fight right now… they'll be okay in a few minutes…

Matsuda: -mumbles- stupid Aizawa…

#3. I really like Evanescence, Within Temptation, Death Cab For Cutie, and Secondhand Serenade… I like a lot of bands but at the moment, those are my favorites!

#4. ooh.. Parking tickets… nice… what an interesting crime XD

Ooh.. Game Cube…

Matt: -steals game cube- MINE!!  
Matsuda: … damn it… oh well, I suppose it's good for you because Matt's going put his hands all over it so your finger prints will be messed up…

Matt: … "hands all over…" … hmm… Hey Near? Could you come here for a second?

Matsuda: o.O I'm staying away from them…

**Epsilon Near**

**Sorry I'm a little hyper right now so my questions are gona be pretty**

**ramdomish.**

**1 have you ever played the sims? have you ever made a sim of yourself?**

**2 did you ever have any pets?**

**3 what do you prefer, chemistry or pysics?**

**4 have you ever been to invernes, scotland?**

**5 do you belive in the loch ness monster**

**oh and p-please may i h-have a h-hug p-p-please?**

**Kthxbai**

**Snuggles!**

**P.S.i'll probs be asking more but my brian is a mush right now. Yay Mush!**

Oh that's okay… I'm really hyper a lot of the time so I'm used to it XD

1. yeah! And yes, I did… XD

2. yes… I had a pet bird when I was a child.

3. Chemistry… it sounds a lot easier!

4. No, I haven't… is it fun?

5. Yeah… what do you mean believe? It is real!

Of course you may have a hug!! –hugs-

Lol that's fine with me!

**666DaKod777**

**OMFG! You gots reviews! O.O**

**Mello: Big Woop**

**Kody: Shut up**

**Mello: No you shut up**

**Kody: You're such a child**

**Mello: Milk, Milk, Lemonade, around the corner fudge is made! HAHAHAHAH**

**Kody: Thank you for proving my point**

**Mello: You're Welcome**

**Kody: Anyway... Do you really like Light?**

**Mello: No i dont**

**Kody: i wasnt talking to you**

**Mello: OH OK**

**-Kody**

I liked Light as a friend… but then I found out he was Kira…

And what do you mean when you said I got reviews and seemed so surprised? Did you think I wasn't going to get reviews?

Rachel and Matt: We didn't think you would…

Matsuda: … Thanks for being supportive, guys…

**Sonar**

**You got a lipstick mark on your face.**

Really? Crap… -rubs lipstick off his face-

Matt: hahahahah!! It's smudged now!

Matsuda: shut up!

**I think I did ask you the same question twice. Sorry about that.**

That's okay :D

**Has Aizawa ever hit you?**

… yeah… I got a bruise to prove it, too!

**I'm only 21.**

Oh… yeah you're younger than me XD

Matt: if it makes you feel better, you're older than Rachel and I!

Matsuda: Nobody cares Matt! Wow I'm being mean today… :D

**You're taller than me. I'm 5'5.**

Rachel: He's taller than me too! I'm 5'3!

Matsuda: what is this? Take over Matsuda's ten minutes of fame day?

Matt: yup!

Matsuda: go and play your game cube!!

**How come it seems that there is a moment where Ide looks shorter than you? (i**

**kind of noticed that)**

… I dunno… But I think he is shorter than me… by like an inch… again don't quote me on that.

**(feels like someone is behind her)**

o.O ... You got a stalker? Be careful… they're scary…

**How can you be sure that Ide hasn't dated in a while?**

… well I'm not a stalker, if that's what you were wondering!

**You seriously set him up with a stripper?**

XD It was funny!

**Do you think Mogi could be a possible silent prankster?**

I wouldn't be surprised, actually. It'd be funny to see what pranks he could come up with!

**I'm sure you were laughing when you heard Mogi trying to be very cheerful**

**when he played Misa's manager?**

HAHA!! That was HILARIOUS!! On the English dub, he sounded like some guy from ESPN or some random sports place!

**In the Yotsuba arc, were you worried that you would miss the mattress?**

I was very scared, yes… but since L had it all planned out, I wasn't too scared.

**(gets scared by a hand touching her and she lands on Matsuda after flying in**

**the air. Sees that Ide was the one behind her. So did that see that coming)**

Holy crap, Ide!! You're a frickin' stalker!

**Would you ever grow your hair back?**

… did I loose my hair?

Matt: -looks up from the game cube- yes… you're bald now! Ha!

Matsuda: CRAP –runs to find a mirror-

**I could picture Aizawa as a drinker over Ide.**

I suppose he might… but he's got a wife and daughter… maybe before that he was.

**I do find it funny that you and Ide are complete opposites.**

I think its funny too because I laugh at him for not being as cool as me! :D

**Strangest joke Ide ever told you?**

I don't remember it exactly but it involved a llama, a bowl of salad, a juice box, and an alien… needless to say… I didn't get the joke…

**What nickname would you give yourself?**

I would say Matsu, but since people have already given that to me, I guess I'd have to go with Mr. Super-awesome-policeman!

**If you could have any name besides your own, what would it be?**

I've never thought about that… maybe Kevin but I dunno…

**Ever pulled your pants down in front of someone as a prank?**

Uh, no…

**Well at least you matured a bit.**

:D

**My favorite scene was where you and Ide were talking about Light possibly two**

**timing Misa and Takada. Poor Aizawa just wanted the two of you to shut up.**

Hahaha!!

Rachel: what episode was that? I wanna go watch it again!

Matsuda: he was probably sad because his wife-y-poo wouldn't allow him to two time her!

**I don't watch The Office.**

Oh… It's a funny show :D

**How can you assume that Ide doesn't like you unless you spend time with him**

**outside of work?**

We tried that… it didn't work…

**Light does have a creepy smile.**

Yeah… and a creepy laugh…

**The lipstick mark is still there Matsuda. I knew that I shouldn't of put on**

**lipstick.**

Yeah… maybe a shower will get it off… I'll try that later.

**(steals his jacket and hangs it from the ceiling.) Couldn't resist a harmless**

**prank.**

-stares up at his jacket- … thanks a million.

Rachel: I'll get it!! –jumps- darn…. Too short….

Matsuda: haha!! Anyway… time to get a ladder I guess…

Later Matsu

See ya!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hahahaha I'm happy again! And HYPER!**

**Near: She had chocolate.**

**Me: HAHHAHAHAHA! Lol Anyway Matsu let's get going!**

**1. What color are your boxers? XD**

**Near: ...Weirdo.**

**ffe or...CAKE! XD**

**3. Favorite cuss word? XD**

**Near: again the rating!**

**Me: So!**

Hahaha Group hug! Love ya -kisses Matsuda on the cheek- BYE!

Lol oh, great

Rachel: OMG CHOCOLATE!!

Matsuda: … you scare me!

1. they've got funky patterns on them!

Rachel, Matt, and L: TOO MUCH INFO!!

2. Coffee… there was waaay to much cake when L was around

Rachel: cake is awesome!  
Matsuda: again, Rachel, nobody cares…

Rachel: You're the reason why I need counseling! –runs to corner and cries-

Matsuda: -mumbles to self- it's not my fault…

3. lol… probably ass cuz it sounds funny…hehe… ass…

Rachel: Angle-Side-Side!! XD wait… I don't want to think about Geometry right now…

Hehe… well I'm pretty sure this is rated T… if not I'll change it!

I'm loved!! –happy dance-

* * *

**Okay... maybe now i'll know where we are!**

**Matsuda: I can't believe you forgot to upload one of my chapters!**

**Matt: maybe she meant to forget!**

**Matsuda: ... but then she wouldn't have forgotten... you're too confusing!!**


	6. Ide is a StalkerCreeper

**Hey people! We're back!**

**Matsuda: yaaaa! :D**

* * *

**TheSulkingWolf**

**WE! It's a deal! I will not tell anyone about your pedo-ness if you don't**

**tell anyone that i tried to kill.**

**1) is it hard to belive that i'm 15 (i don't act like it)?**

**2) i stalk you at night... how does that make you feel?**

**3) my house almost got robbed one time, but my huge-scary looking dog scared**

**the dude away. Have you ever been robbed?**

**4) It's okay to judge my sister, she really just isn't that nice of a**

**person... DO YOU LIKE PIE!?**

**5) Have you ever been in love?**

**6) will you hurt Matt for me?**

**AH Crap it! i got blood on my keyboard... talk to you later!**

Lol okay, good!

1) it's really not that hard to believe, actually.

Rachel: I'm 14 and don't act like it!

Matsuda: there's my example…. She either acts like a little kid or like an adult… which really bothers me when she acts smarter than me

Rachel: acts?

Matsuda: okay, _is_ smarter than me

2) … That scares me…. how did you find me?

3) Oh dang… I'm sorry… but it's a good thing that your dog saved the day… he deserves a medal! And no, I haven't been robbed…. Knock on wood.

4) ah, yeah that's how I feel about Matt

Matt: HEY!!

Matsuda: YES I LOVE PIE!!

5) I have been in love… unfortunately, she broke my heart –wipes a tear from his eyes-

6) yay!! I get to hurt Matt

Matt: bring it wuss!

Matsuda: -pouts- I am NOT a wuss… I shot Light! :D

Uh… should I ask about the blood?

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hi! Back in black! It's a fact! and if you didn't get the reference, I'll**

**dump your car in a river...**

**#1:I'm in Japan today, so let the greatest game of hide-and-go-seek begin!**

**#2:Have you seen any of the Jason Bourne movies? They kick so much tushie!**

**They also have a video game for the PS3 which kicks arse.**

**#3:I thank Matt for spoiling my prints, but now I have this dude in a hazmat**

**suit called Germo-Joe, who cleans everything I touch...Creepy, eh?**

**#4:Sorry about Aizawa, Matsuda. But now you can spray him with this can of**

**(overcleaned) Oust! Yayzlz!**

Should I lie and say that I did get the reference?

#1. oooh fun!! …. Don't stalk me please!

Rachel: you're in America, buddy!

Matsuda: well maybe **The Fictlizuh** is going to try and find my house and stalk me when I get back…

#2. OMG I LOVE THOSE MOVIES!!

Rachel: lol in a story (I believe it is called Death Note Interrogations) I told Mikami that if he wants to die by a pen, he should call Jason Bourne… Mikami was kinda messy when he stabbed himself… Bourne could to it neatly!

Matsuda: ok…

#3. wow… that IS creepy…

#4. yay!! Hehe… it's like mace but it smells good! –sprays Oust and sniffs- yay!

**Kazokuhouou**

**Would you just admit you have a crush on Soichiro already? It's blatantly**

**obvious.**

-Gasp- is it really that obvious? … -coughs and then uses a manly voice- I mean… what do you mean? I don't have a crush on the chief!

**Sonar**

**Worse party you been to?**

Aizawa's Bachelor party… his wife came to it … why she did, I'll never know… but I can guess XD

**Ever made a fool of yourself?**

Rachel: uh, did you watch the series?

Matsuda: hey!! I was cool some of the time… like when I shot Light in the hand :D

**Do you ask Ide why he has no eyebrows?**

I have… but that was only one time… he threw a computer at me, but luckily I dodged… they sent him to anger management but they didn't punish me :D

**Do you know that people do compare L to Ide?**

Compare?? I would Contrast the two… I see no similarity between them

Rachel: yeah!! L is cool and Ide is, well… not

Matsuda: -smiles- exactly!

**What movie would make you cry?**

Shark Tale…. When Lenny is sad that his dad 'doesn't accept' his vegetarian habits.

**(looks around but sees that Ide is just reading a book which makes her wonder**

**why the heck he was behind her in the first place. Ide only looks up.**

**Sonar: Enjoyed scaring me didn't you?**

**Ide was about to reply.**

**Sonar: I'm sure it was an accident but please don't do that again.**

**He tilts his head and goes back to the book he was reading.)**

Lol be careful… I think that book is upside down…

**For a second there, I thought it would of been Ukita back fromt he dead**

**trying to scare me with a spider but then again, I heard that he fears**

**spiders.**

Ah… yeah that'd be creepy…

**I wished Ukita did not die. He was actually one of my favorite male**

**characters next to you,Gevanni, Mikami, Aizawa and Ide.**

I wish that he didn't die too… he was a cool guy!

**What did you think of Mikami stabbing himself in the anime?**

Rachel: I told him to find Jason Bourne if he wanted to die by a pen!

Matsuda: I thought it was kinda pathetic… but hey, he got the job done, right? Not that I approve of suicide…

**Your reaction to Misa's death?**

Not surprised… sad, but not surprised…

**What song would represent you?**

I dunno… maybe What's My Age Again by blink-182

Matt: no, I think that'd be me… you're more like… well I dunno what song, but you're some weird song that NOBODY likes

Matsuda: -cries-

**Most annoying song to ever get stuck in your head?**

Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana…

Rachel: ick… that was playing in PE today… -shudders-

Matt: lol that's the song!! Nobody's Perfect! That's you Matsuda!

Matsuda: I'm ignoring you!

**Funniest thing you read on a report that you know that was not funny?**

Ahhahah!! There's a lot of funny stuff! Hm… I dunno about something that was funny to me but not supposed to be funny…

**Does anyone really remember Ukita anymore? Poor guy..fans can't remember him.**

**T.T**

I remember Ukita!! He was sooo nice!

**Finally got that lipstick off your cheek?**

-.- no… -rubs his cheek in attempt to get it off-

**Have you ever yelled at anyone.**

Yeah… Light… Aizawa… Ide… my girlfriend from the tenth grade because she cheated on me… I've got a long list…

**I can't believe I always seem to have more questions.**

Lol I can't either but I'm thankful you have questions!

**You know, I could picture Mikami being a stalker.**

… I could too… -glances over his shoulder- … is that him? AHHH!! Run away!!

**Your reaction to being paired with Gevanni in stories?**

o.O … seriously?

Rachel: Ooh!! Send me the links please!

Matsuda: …. Wow…

**I think I know why Ide is stalking me. It must be because I actually said in**

**a story once that I would actually date him despite the big age difference.**

Heheheh… that's creepy!

**(Ukita suddenly shows up and is somehow alive for this chapter and hugs**

**Sonar.**

**Sonar: It's always funny when it happens to me. I think he's glad he has a**

**fan. He's got plenty.**

**Ukita suddenly vanishes)**

Ukita!! You left before I could say hi!!

**Can you do a handstand right now?**

-does handstand- they're really fun to do!! Especially on the ledge of a 5th story balcony!

**You can tell that I'm random don't you?**

Yep!

Matt: that's okay… he is too!

Matsuda: :D

**I would date you too.**

**(.**

. thank you!

**Sonar**

**Ack..my reviews got cut off again. I lost the rest of the questions. I**

**managed to remember some of them.**

Aww… yeah I think they have a word limit.

**Mogi did sound like a commentator.**

Lol yeah….

**(is being hugged by Ide and Sonar is certain that he was not himself because**

**she was sure that he was awkward about human contact She was blushing.)**

o.O poor Sonar…

**What's Ide or Mogi's view on romance?**

Mogi is just like a regular guy but Ide, as you probably know, can be kinda creeperish/stalkerish… so yeah…

**Your views on romance and dating?**

Like any other bachelor… if you date someone… you should be faithful to that person.

**Favorite style of clothes to wear?**

A suit because it makes me feel professional!

Rachel and Matt: lol XD

Matsuda: shut up!

**Ever impersonated someone?**

Ide. And Aizawa.

**Ever been mistaken for a clown?**

Aizawa tried to tease me about being a clown but otherwise, no.

**Got your jacket down finally?**

Yep!! It's in the wash right now though… I walked outside and some looser drove into a mud puddle and it splashed mud ALL OVER that jacket… and my face… that was gross.

**I see you got the lipstick mark off finally.**

Really! YES!!

**Do you think Mogi is too quiet?**

Sometimes… but then he goes all commentator like and I being to wish he was quiet.

**Stupidest question you have been asked or asked someone?**

Someone once asked me what my name was when I had a nametag on… it was in clear view too.

**What song would you be more likely to sing in the shower?**

It depends… maybe Addicted by Saving Abel or a Linkin Park song.

**Worse advice you gave someone?**

I told Ide to cheat on his stripper girlfriend (as a joke but he took it seriously) and so he did, both the girls found out, they both kicked him in very sensitive place, he fell to the ground, they left, and he hasn't had a girlfriend since XD I love how I can cause someone so much misery!

**What do you fight about with Aizawa?**

Random crap… mainly about how I am supposedly 'naïve.'

**What would you find funny?**

Ide getting married.

**Strangest thing you seen L do?**

Lick his elbow

Rachel: I can do that!! –licks her elbow-

Matsuda: creepy… I grew up thinking it was impossible, but here Rachel just licked her elbow right in front of me…

I was gonna make a reference to The Office but I'm pretty sure it was you who said you didn't watch The Office… anyway, Dwight 'sneezed with his eyes open' and Jim was like 'I was pretty sure that was impossible but… he just did it…'

**Do you think anyone on the taskforce living or dead have strange habits?**

L…. Light used to refuse sleeping with Misa which I found odd… so he didn't like the girl… he's a teenage boy!

Rachel: bad images… -hits Matsuda-

Matsuda: ewww!! … ow…

**Is it true that Sochiro yagami is the one person you do not want to be paired**

**with on duty?**

I think it'd be really fun to be on duty with the chief!!

**(mouths something about Ide possbily not being himself while blushing)**

wow…

**Anyways, see you soon and hopefully Ide will be back to normal but I actually**

**liked being cuddled. (blush)**

**(.)**

Awww! That's cute! Hehe! Look! It's a dance! Dance:

\\(.)\\ /(.)/ (.) (.) (.) (the and are supposed to be arms…)

**Epsilon Near**

**Me: HIYA! Shuger high gone now (kinda)**

**What would you rather have, telepathy or telekinises?**

**Lil' Bother: Have you ever cross dressed?**

**Me: GET OFF THE COMPUTER! Have you though?**

**Have you ever played a prank on L?**

**What about aliens?**

**Kthxbai**

**Snuggles**

**P.S. Another hug please?**

Lol I guess that's a good thing…

I would rather have telekinesis because then I could move things with my mind and have Ide feel what it feels like to have a chair thrown at you but he wouldn't know it was me :D

… no, sorry to disappoint you! XD

Matt: I have… but it was for Halloween and for Near!

Matsuda: o.O

No, L is to smart to fall for a prank

Aliens are cool! They always say 'we come in piece'… does that mean that they're telling us that they had a safe trip?

Matt: it's 'We come Peace' not 'piece'

Matsuda: huh?

Of course you may have another hug! –hugs-

**666DaKod777**

**WELL Matt kinda said on Questions with Near awhile back...**

**Mello: Hey arent you in a chair at this very moment?**

**Kody:...could you shut up and type for 5 seconds?**

**Mello: No**

**Kody: Moving on...oh and its K+**

**Mello: QUESTION!**

**Kody: OK OK...but your typing so you ask**

**Mello: OK... SURRENDER MATT OR THERE IS NOMORE KODY!**

**Kody: STOP MAKING DEATHTREATS!**

Mello: No its fun

Oh NOES!! What if I send you chocolate instead? Besides why do you want Matt?

Matt: cuz I'm a sexy beast!!

Matsuda: lol sure…

Rachel: OMG you grasped the concept of sarcasm!

Matsuda: … anyway… besides… I thought you already got your threesome…

* * *

**Remember, we luff joo so please reveiw!**


	7. Chicken Wings!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hey! Sorry I wasn't here last time! I was at my friends house! We listened to**

**loud music and ate chicken wings XD!**

**Near: Screaming music...horrible.**

**Me: No it's not! Then on the way home I had an asthma attack XD! Hahaha!**

**Near: Only you would laugh at that.**

**Me: It's not like I died! Lol On with the questions!**

**1. Do you like trampolines?XD**

**2. Thoughts on the awesomeness that is BEYOND BIRTHDAY!??**

**3. Any disorders?**

**4. Wanna be apart of our big happy family?**

**Near: No! No more family members!**

**Love ya! -kisses Matsuda on cheek- BYE ALL!**

OMG CHICKEN WINGS!!!

Oh no! Are you okay? Well, I guess so since you're not dead XD

Rachel: I agree with Near… although if I had an asthma attack, after it, I would probably laugh too!

Matsuda: …. Okay?

1. Yes!! They're really fun!! L once got one for the Task Force because I was complaining about not doing anything fun!

2. Beyond is cool…

Rachel: are you kidding me? just cool? Beyond Birthday is AMAZING!!! He and L are tied as my favorite characters but I think of Beyond as a best friend! XD

Matsuda: excuse her… she just has problems…

Rachel: It's called being creative and imaginative!

Matsuda: -coughs- weirdo –coughs-

3. not that I know of

Matt: -laughs hysterically until he chokes on a piece of popcorn and Rachel does the Heimlich maneuver and then he mumbles to himself and Rachel about how 'Matsuda has a shit load of problems'-

Matsuda: what's so funny?

4. YAY!!! I'm the uncle who lives with you guys!!!

Matt: -sighs- no, you're the weird guy who lives with us… there's a difference…

Matsuda: bye!!

**TheSulkingWolf**

**I just know where you are... (.,**

W-what?

Rachel: haha!! You have a stalker!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hiyo,Bo!**

**#1:I don't stalk people. I don't kill innocence either. Though my gang**

**sometimes slips up in heists and fights, I try not to kill anybody who doesn't**

**have it coming.**

**#2:I could see you in a Starsky & Hutch-like movie. As Starsky. Can you?**

**#3:I hope your car insurance is payed up, Matsuda...**

**#4:Who are your top 5 favorite actors?**

**In your empty parking space, I left a check for $100 and a large, Vietnamese**

**man to give you a hug.**

1. oh… okay… that's good I guess… thank you for not stalking me!

2. I've never seen it…

Rachel: are they good? I'll have to look them up!

3. … oh shit… what did you do?

4. Shin Shimizu!

Rachel: that's just because he played you in the live action movies!!

Matsuda: So? So he's my favorite then #2 is William Petersen. #3 Hugh Jackman. #4 Patrick Stewart. #5 Tom Hanks.

Oh… joy… a Vietnamese man gives me a hug… -is squished by the large man- … Hey look! I got a 100 dollars!!

Vietnamese Guy: not any more! –takes the money and runs-

Matsuda: … dang it…

**Sonar**

**I can't believe you did that to Ide (talking about the worse advice**

**question)**

-smirks- aren't I funny?

Matt: for once, yes! :D

Matsuda: yay!! Matt is nice to me for once!

**By the way, I think Mikami is behind you.**

AHH!!! –turns around only to find Gevanni- Oh… it's just you

OOC Gevanni: heh… I'm ready for those fanfictions!!!

Rachel: lolz! -Shoves the two into a Gevanni x Matsuda fic-

-one hour later-

Matsuda: -climbs out of the fic- I hate you!!!

**What would be so funny about Ide getting married?**

I dunno… its just funny to imagine him in a suit.

Rachel: you're so mean!! He's not that bad looking!! It's just a few pictures where he looks kinda funny but other than that he looks okay! –points to a pic on the computer- see? He looks kinda cute in there!

Matsuda: lol the manga makes him look better than he really does

Rachel: meanie!

Matsuda: no, that's Matt!

**Biggest lie you told someone?**

I told a girl I was the prince of Japan just to see if she would go out with me! She smacked me in the face and told me to go to a doctor.

**I still can't see Ide as a stalker but apparently, he is still stalking me**

**but I think he might have something to say to you.**

Oh, I'm so sorry… Ide being a stalker is a scary thing.

**Know any good jokes?**

Lots! But I can't think of any right now…

**(Ukita suddenly appears again, having a smoke.)**

Ukita smokes?

**What do you think of Watari, Ukita, Near and L?**

They're all really cool! I didn't see much of Watari or Near but they were still cool!

**(suddenly hears Ide and Matsuda fighting after something was said)**

**Hey! No fighting you two!**

But fighting is fun!

**By the way Matsuda,I think Aizawa made Ide stalk me just to annoy you. Well,**

**I don't know but..(trails off)**

Stupid Aizawa… I'll have to think of a way to get him back without getting his wife mad at me… she's scary when she's mad…

**I noticed one thing in the manga. There is a panel where you look Korean.**

Lolz really?

**I dislike word limits on reviews.**

I do too!

**What don't fans know about you?**

I have a little teddy bear who I names teddy and I've had him since I was five and I sleep with him at night!

**Pople say L and Ide both don't have eyebrows.**

… shh!! They're invisible!

**Do you find L's eyes creepy?**

Yes!

Rachel: (dreamily) no… they're really cool –sighs-

Matsuda: … she's off in fan girl mode…

**Have you ever been paired with Ide on patrol? What happens?**

Yeah… he threw another chair at me…

**What other jokes have Ide taken seriously?**

I don't remember exactly but I think there were some where I told him that if he was nice to me for a whole week, he would win a million dollars (we were in America for some Kira investigations stuff) because some people were watching him to see if he was worthy of winning a million dollars… lol it was pretty funny when he didn't get it!

**(has Ide pracically hugging her again and was holding a book.**

**Sonar looks at him.**

**Ide: What?**

**Sonar (blushing) : Nothing.)**

… o.O…. Ide is weird!!

**Weirdest job you had?**

I worked for Mike Rowe (of Dirty Jobs) for a while… it was my job to see if the jobs were actually dirty or not… so I've gotten to castrate a sheep, work with a mechanical butt hole (it was for some gardening pot thing), and a bunch of other crazy stuff…


	8. Matsuda Lets Children fly Helicopters

**TheSulkingWolf**

**RAWR! my review got cut off... I BLAME YOU MATSUDA! okay, i don't i would**

**know if it was your fault because i am always watching you.**

I'm sorry… I'm glad you don't blame me though :D

**1) do you think Ukita looks like a monkey?**

In a way, yes…

**2) did you go to collage?**

I did!!

Rachel: All hail the smart Matsuda

Matt: -laughs-

Matsuda: nobody needs your sarcasm!! But anyway, I did go to a college and it was a good college!

**3) ever flown a plane?**

No, they don't trust me

Rachel: people don't trust me either, but I plan to take flying lessons at age 17 or sometime around that!

Matsuda: oh, dear Lord… I hope I'm not on that plane

**4) want a free... pain-inducing sword? (throws sword at Matsuda)**

Ahhh!!! –dodges the sword- Is that for shooting Light?

**5) I just read this really sad book called 'go ask Alice' ever heard of it?**

No I haven't, is it good?

**6) I LUFFS YOUS!**

:D Thanks!

Matt: well at least somebody besides his mom does

Rachel: lolz…. I'm sorry Matsuda… that was rude of us

Matsuda: you should be sorry!

**Well i got to go stalk someone, but i'll be back to stalk you tonight**

**Matsuda...**

Oh… have fun with that… and please don't stalk me…I've got enough stalkers as it is…

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hey, I'm back!**

**#1:If you see Near, tell him he's a snergle-bottomed fink-face. He knows what**

**he did...r...**

**#2:Have you ever fallen for a-sphinkter-says-what?**

**#3:Do you watch SNL? If so, who is your favorite actor on the show?**

**#4:Who was the most fun to work with in the Kira Investigation?**

**Today, I give Near a Chinese led-painted toy car, and you, some albums,**

**Fro-combs, a computer, and a large TV...Which totally WEREN'T stolen from**

**Aizawa!**

1. okay Well, he'll see it when we put this up :D

Matt: Near is my lover!

Matsuda: so?

2. no…

3. ahaha! Yes, but we've only seen one full episode… Rachel and I are thinking about youtubing it and watching it there… I really liked Tina Fey and Will Ferrell (sp?)

4. L because he was funny whenever he made a comment on something. :D

Matt: be careful Near!!! If for some reason he licks those toys and gets lead poisoning… I'm coming after you!

Matsuda: hahah! That'd be funny to see you cry over it

Matt: excuse us while I go beat up Matsuda –pulls Matsuda into a dark alley and beats him senseless-

**Wounded Shell Of Myself**

**Hey Matsu, you're awesome! I'm gonna dress up like you at NekoCon this year!**

**XD**

**Anyways, I wanna know...**

**Have you ever been to The Rocky Horror Picture Show?**

Thank you! I'm glad to see that people like me!!

And, no, I haven't seen it… should I have?

**Sonar**

**I thought I told you and Ide to stop fighting already.**

Oops… too bad! XD

**(sees the two having a debate again but it was about the fact that Aizawa was**

**possibly using ide to annoy Matsuda.)**

**Ukita does smoke. In the manga, he was funny when he pulls out all the phone**

**jacks but leaves one in.**

Hehe… nice one, Ukita

**Is it true that Ukita is not exactly smart and tends to act before thinking?**

**(Ukita: I heard that!**

**Sonar: Sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way)**

Well, duh…. That's kinda how he died… No offense Ukita!

**Favorite excuse to use when you are late for duty?**

I was stopped by a creepy Godzilla like monster who had two heads that looked strangely like Aizawa and Ide…

**Favorite halloween costume?**

Cheerleader!!

Rachel: o.O

Matt: hah! That's what I'm being!

Rachel: I don't have a costume yet..

Matsuda: I'm sure you'll get over it

**You got paired with Mikami once?**

I dunno… probably…

**How well do you cook?**

Pretty well… I've been a bachelor for a while now…

**I like Patrick Stewart. I'm a Star Trek fan.**

Yay!!! More trekkies!!

Rachel: I like Pretty much all of the series that I've seen, but I haven't seen Deep Space Nine.

Matsuda: again, no one cares…

**What song would you torment someone with?**

"Barbie is a Bitch" I dunno who its by, but it makes me laugh!

**Ide is not weird but I'm sure people thought he had no personality.**

I can see why they thought that!

**(Ide: I have personality.**

**Mello appears.**

**Mello: Sure you do.**

***whack***

**Mello is hit with a hockeystick that appears out of nowhere.**

**Sonar pats Ide on the arm.**

**Sonar: I believe you.)**

Haha! Mello got hit!

Matt and Rachel: poor Mells!

Matsuda: he'll live

**Best thing about being a cop?**

Being able to impress chicks with my gun and badge

Matt: lolz… when do you ever talk to girls?

Rachel: the term 'chicks' is very offensive to me

Matsuda: will you two just GO AWAY???

**(is being hugged by Ide but she returns it.**

**Sonar: Now behave.**

**Ide nods as Sonar gives him a book.)**

o.O weird…

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hahahahaha Then we are truly twins Rach! Xd!**

**Near: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Near: Beyond is creeping me out.**

**Beyond: I apoligize Near-kun -smirks-**

**Me: Isn't he the best! Lol I feel the same way with B and L except swithch it**

**around! Xd**

**Near: Obviously.**

**Beyond: Mother will you be coming to our wedding? :)**

**Neaar: ...don't call me that.**

**1. Ever heard of the song "Internal Bleeding Strawberry" by Olivia?**

**Near: Freakiest song ever!**

**Beyond: I like it!**

**Near :Of course you would it was apart of an AMV about you!**

**Me: Stop fighting! Besides that AMV rocked!**

**2. Whatcha gonna name your kids?**

**3. Daddy Matsuda is our uncle, GET OVER IT!**

**Near :Shocker someone is actually being nice to him.**

**Me: XD**

**4. Can I have a helicopter?**

**5. May I call you Uncle Matsu?**

**GROUP HUG! Byez!**

Rachel: ha! Of course we rock! -hugs Beyond- hey future-brother-in-law!

Aww, it's okay momma! Beyond won't do anything bad! Will you Beyond?

Beyond: No, ma'am!

L: See? He's trustworthy!

Rachel: yeah!

Matsuda: what sick world do you all live in?

1. We're listening to it now! It's okay, not exactly my type of music…

Rachel: I like it! it is kinda creepy but it's pretty good. Lol yeah that AMV does rock, doesn't it?

2. I honestly don't know

Matt: he doesn't have to think about it because he's never gonna have them!

Matsuda: I will too!

3. Rachel: I agree!

Matsuda: yay!!

Matt: ugh… fine… I accept Matsuda as my brother…

Matsuda, Rachel, and Katelyn: :D Yay!!

4. If you want… have L teach you how to fly it

Rachel: -gasp- I get to fly a plane? With L? this is AWESOME!!! –hugs L-

Matsuda: oh, dear, what have I done?

Matt: YOU'RE LETTING MY CHILDREN FLY A HELICOPTER?

Matsuda: … :D yeah!

5. Sure!

-hugs Katelyn- yay!! I'm loved by my niece!


	9. We hate beets

TheSulkingWolf

**TheSulkingWolf**

**Fine, i will not stalk you. I'll just stalk Rachel instead :)! And they sword**

**was not because you shot Light! (Turns away blushing)**

Rachel: uh… -runs and hides in a corner-

Matsuda: ha! You scared Rachel!

Sure, it wasn't –grins-

**1) (Hands Matsuda a baby cat) CONGRATS YOUR A FATHER! It's a boy, his name is**

**'Jackson'!**

yay!!! Jackson is so cute!!!

Rachel: OMG I HAVE A COUSIN!!!

**2) Do you agree that Matt is a really minor character cause he shows up in**

**like 10 panals then dies?**

I do agree in some ways… He was only in a few scenes but his role was kinda important since Mello needed a distraction, and a hacker, and someone to stalk Misa

**3) ARE YOU SMART!?**

-About to answer-

Matt: Matsuda…. Don't lie to the people

Matsuda: -exhales disappointedly- in my opinion, yes.

**4) Did you know i can name lots of serial killers? Like:**

Uh wow?

**-The Zodaic**

**-BTK (Bind, Torture, Kill)**

**-David Parker Ray**

**-The black dollia (Sp?) killer**

**-The Uni-Bomber (Who's I.Q. was higher then Einstien's)**

**And more :3!**

Now that is something to be proud of… I guess…

**5) Do you like anyone, like have a crush on them?**

-blushes-

Rachel and Matt: Matsuda and Sayu sittin' in a tree!

Matsuda: SHUT UP!!!

**6) (about what Sonar said) OF COURSE YOU'VE BEEN PARIED WITH MIKAMI! i'm the**

**one who told you that, you idiot (slaps Matsuda)**

Oh, lol… I guess that's how I knew :D –rubs face- that hurt!!

**7) Sorry for slaping you, have a cookie! (Hands Matsuda a cookie) Am i still**

**your friend?**

OMG COOKIE!!! Yes we're still friends!

L: -stares at the cookie for a few seconds before grabing it- Mine.

Matsuda: :o …. You took my cookie!

Rachel: -covers her face trying not to laugh- sorry…. But um… my friends and I have an inside joke about cookies –laughs-

**Well I'll talk you later! Have some coffee everyone! Burning hot coffee...**

**(Throws a mug of coffee at everyone in the room)**

Everyone in the room: HOT HOT HOT!!!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Yes Helicopter!**

**WHE! -crashes into a building-**

**Whoops! Hahahahaha!**

**Near:...I'm not paying for that.**

**Me: It's o.k. Uncle Matsu will pay for it! Right Uncle Matsu!**

**Beyond: Does this mean your my uncle-in-law?**

**Me: Yaa! Wanna come to the wedding?**

**Near: There will be no wedding.**

**Me: YES THERE WILL! Right B.B.**

**Beyond: Yes and the theme will be...red -evil smirk-**

**1. Can we go to the zoo?**

**Near: Why on earth do you want to go to the zoo?**

**Me: Me and B.B. want to feed the lions some mice!**

**Beyond: -smirks-**

**2. That song is awsome huh! It's stuck in my head! Do you listen to screamo**

**music uncle Matsu?**

**3. Since I crashed the helicopter can I have a boat now?**

**4. GROUP HUG!**

**Bye for now!**

Hahahhahhah!!! That's why I gave it to you!

Matt: -glares and then beats up Matsuda- DON'T TRY TO HURT MY CHILDREN!!!!

Matsuda: ick… fine, I'll pay for it… I agree with Near… you are not getting married

Rachel: Am I allowed to get married to L?

Matt: no…

Rachel: … -pouts- Well, I don't care what you say! I'm getting married and you're just gonna have to live with it!

Matsuda: o.O a red theme?

Rachel: omg that'd be so cool! The theme should be red, gold, and black! Those were the homecoming colors for my school! … except the shirts we got were blue and yellow… lol

Matsuda: …. Again, you two aren't getting married to those…. Those…

Rachel: -about to cry- are you gonna say something mean about them?

Matsuda: -sighs- Since I don't wanna make Matt mad, I'm not gonna say anything cuz you're gonna be mad at me… which will make Matt beat me up again… and L will probably help and I don't want a kick in the face…

1. Sure…

2. niiice… and no, I don't

Rachel: I listen to some, but it depends on the song :D

Matsuda: she asked me, not you!

3. I don't care…. Just don't pull a Titanic on me…. Beyond will probably kill me…

Beyond: -smirks- Don't give me ideas…

Rachel: ahahh! That'd be funny! But seriously, don't crash it on an iceberg because then you might die!

Matsuda: … sure…

Rachel: You should care more about your niece's safety! –slaps Matsuda-

Matsuda: ow..

-hugs-

**Kody777666**

**I WANNA FLY TOO!**

**Mello: And me too!**

**Kody: Umm...why you?**

**Mello: Good point**

**Kody: Am I the only one that relises that on Rach's profile it has Uncle**

**Matsu and Aunt Mello**

**Mello: And that makes me and you sound married**

Kody: Thats a picture I dont want in my head

Matsuda: I'll get you another helicopter so you can fly again

Rachel: -smirks and giggles- There's a reason for everything I do! –smiles-

Matsuda: I would laugh at Mello, but that would be like laughing at myself… anyway, I'll try to get her to show that we aren't married… it'll say I'm Matt's Brother and Mello is Near's sister/brother :D

Mello: No way in hell am I related to that little albino!

Rachel: too bad!

**Sonar**

**Did you say anything at Light's funeral or did you even go to it?**

Yeah, I said that he was a great friend who got stuck in a bad situation…

**Of course Mello got hit with a hockey stick but now he thinks he's Britney**

**Spears.**

Mello: HEY!!!

Matsuda: lol

Mello: I'ma kill you!

Matsuda: -whimpers and runs away-

**(watches Near try to get away from Mello. Mello is singing "Break the ice" by**

**Britney Spears)**

**Favorite Trek saga?**

Not really sure… I like Voyager and the Original Series

**Favorite Star trek movie?**

I still have to watch all the Next Gen. Movies, but otherwise I think the fourth one (the one where they go back in time… again) is my favorite :D

**Worse food you tasted?**

Beets… I really hate them…

**(laughs at Matsuda's answer for an excuse)**

**Craziest thing to happen while at the station?**

Ide came in with his stripper girlfriend.

**(Ukita: Do you think I'm funny?**

**Sonar: Of course I do. Why don't you ever think ahead of time?**

**Ukita: I was mad. Anger makes a person think blindly.**

**Sonar: Too bad you didn't live but I need to get back to my questions.**

**Sonar is glomped by Mikami.**

**Sonar(yelling): I'm not God for the last time! He is.**

**Mikami gets confused and glomps Matsuda causing everyone in the room to give**

**looks)**

… get off me, Matsuda.

**Most funniest way to humliate someone?**

Pants them… lol… unless they're going commando… that's just… they're still embarrassed, but… so are you XD

**Have you ever shown up drunk for work?**

Yup… it wasn't my fault though!

**(Ide was reading a book.**

**Sonar:You sure you are fine?**

**Ide: I'm fine.**

**Sonar: Just checking.**

**Sonar comes over but of course he traps her again causing her to blush.)**

Hehe…

Rachel: aww!! Ide's being cute!

**Has Ide ever tried anything to make you jealous?**

Matsuda: yeah… but it didn't work XD that was the time he brought his stripper girlfriend to work.

**(sits on Ide's lap and of course he seems a bit awkward about it. She adjusts**

**herself and smirks. She takes advantage and kisses him on the cheek)**

Rachel: aww!!

Matsuda: o.O

**Ever wore womens clothing?**

Nope.

**Secret shame?**

I'm not ashamed of myself! :D

Matt: -laughs- only you wouldn't mind being you…

**(Aizawa: MATSUDA!**

**Sonar grabs onto Ide as they both stand up.**

**Sonar: Not again.**

**Sonar moves as a fight suddenly breaks out.**

**Sonar: Don't you start too.**

**Aizawa: Someone spiked my coffee.**

**Ide: Don't look at me.**

**Sonar: Wasn't me.**

**aizawa glares at Matsuda and grabs him by the ear.**

**Sonar: Did I just miss something?**

**Ide: Don't ask me.**

**Ide and Sonar go to move and of course Ide had to move to break Matsuda and**

**Aizawa up.**

**Ide: No need to start fighting like kids you two.**

**Aizawa: Considering you two were fighting before.**

**Sonar(mumbling): At least it wasn't over me like it was in another story.**

**Aizawa: What was that?**

**Sonar: Nothing! Um..were you using Ide to...**

**Ide stops her.**

**Aizawa: Now what?**

**Ide: It's nothing. How about leaving before you cause a scene?**

**Ide convinces Aizawa to leave for now and then walks over.**

**Ide: You all right?**

**Sonar (nods) I'll be fine. Let's just end this.**

**Ide: Aizawa is just moody today. Anything else to add?**

**Sonar: Yes and I'll talk with you later. Right now, that fight gave me a**

**headache.**

**Sonar looks up as Ide moves her aside and to a chair.**

**Sonar: Thanks Hideki. (pauses)All right. I'll think of something here.)**

Rachel: what is Aizawa using Ide to do?

AWWW!!! You two are so CUTE!

Matsuda: she's just hyper… and in kind of a girly mood today…

**Ever failed someone while on duty?**

Failed someone? I'm afraid I don't understand… I once made Aizawa spill his coffee on his new white shirt though XD

***hugs Matsuda but is forced to let go by Ide**

yay! Hugs! Ahh! Ide get off me!

**Ide: And you..go get rid of that headache.**

**Sonar: Fine.**

**(hugs both Matsuda and Ide and Ryuk handcuffs Ide to Matsuda)***

**See you again soon.**

CRAP!!! Why am I handcuffed to Ide?

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hi, and happy Hallow's Eve!**

**#1:Do you think Halloween has lost it's religious meaning?**

**#2:My gang is set for Trick-or-Treating. We already wear strange costumes!**

**Are you?**

**#3:Mello's such an a-hole when it comes to giving out candy.**

**#4:Since the majority of the Japanese police force was killed off by Kira,**

**where do you stand rank-wise?**

**#5:Please don't let Matt kill me! Near got what was coming to him!**

**Today, I give all of you guys (except Near and Rachel) Candy! Yay! Can you**

**drop the charges now!?!**

Oh… I dunno when we're posting this, but it's not Hallo's eve here… it's only Tuesday!! Well… Tuesday night…

1. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it has… although I can't be too sure about in other places, but here in America…. I'm quite sure it has…

2. ooo fun! I don't remember what I was going to be, but Rachel is going to out a sicky note on her shirt and draw an exclamation point on it… her friend's idea :D

3. Ha! Yeah… he kinda is :D

4. I'm pretty high up now… if you put it in ranks like 1st, 2nd, etc, I'm probably 12th from the top :D

5. Don't worry… I won't let him!

Woo-hoo!! CANDY!!!

Near: uh, I don't really care…

Rachel: … well fine! I'll just eat Matsuda's Candy!

Matt: -dangles candy so she won't attack Matsuda-

L and Rachel: OMG is that a Twix? –tackles Matt-

Matt: OMG GET OFF OF ME!!!


	10. Ide gets a Girl?

_We're Back!!!_

**TheSulkingWolf**

**(Drawing a picture of Light) (looks over and see's everyone) HUH?! (quickly**

**covers the picture) I s-started a-already? I mean hello you f-freaks...**

hehe… you've been caught!

**1) How's Jackson doing?**

He's great!! –pets Jackson-

**2) Was the coffee good (grining)?**

-twitches from excess caffine-

Rachel: that's a yes… unfortunately XD

Matsuda: w-w-what do you mean? –twitches-

**3) How would you feel if you were pergnet?**

I would be very disturbed…

**4) do you think- (A lamp flys from another room and hit's me and i get**

**knocked out)**

OMG….

**A 17-year old girl with blond hair: Hello! I'm Wolf's sister, Deity. Matsuda**

**you suck... I knocked my sister out as punishment for insulting me, so yeah**

**that's it. (Drags my knocked-out body into the other room)**

Uh… hi Deity…

-sniffs- I… suck?

Rachel: lol…. HEY!!! Don't K-O my readers! Hey… wait… what are you gonna do with her body? -shudders- please don't be a cannibal!!!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Fictlizuh's 1st Puhlitikol thingy evah! Yay!**

YAY!!!

**#1:Are the chances of Ron Paul becoming US president the same as you becoming**

**the next L?**

I guess so… he's not in this election (to my knowledge anyway) and isn't he kinda old? So… I guess so but I don't really know.

Rachel: I can't vote this year so I don't really pay attention to the election…

**#2:Aizawa reminds me of Barack Obama. Does he to you?**

I guess so… once he got that afro cut off.

**#3:If Sarah Palin can see Russia from her house, and Russia crosses the int.**

**date line, can she see into the future?**

Lol

Rachel: oh, shit… Hey, Mrs. Palin!! Is the economy really gonna go to shitters like everyone says?

Matsuda: … you take things waaay to literally.

**#4:Why do I even bother asking these American puklitikol questions if you're**

**Japanese?**

I dunno.

Rachel: I'm American!!!

Matsuda: what do you mean by 'puklitikol'? it sounds German…

**Today, I give you... Augh! The feds busted me! Don't tase me, bro! Getting**

**tased in the bro really hurts! Ouch-kabibblez!**

Matsuda: OUCH!! Getting Tased (sp?) does hurt… You have to be tased to be allowed to carry a taser…

Rachel: our school police officer said it hurt like hell!

Matsuda: uh, yeah, it's painful alright…

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hhaha Boat! -Crashes into island tribe-**

**Near: o.O We have a problem...**

**Angry tribial people: AG Momomomomom tufjssk!**

**Me: It's his fault! -points to Matsuda-**

**Beyond: The wedding theme was red. It was very nice :)**

Me: It was! Lol

**Near: ...Sorry Matt I couldn' stop them.**

**Me: Bye the way Uncle Matsu Bob says hi!**

**Bob: RAWR!**

**Me: XD**

**1. HEY Uncle Matsu whatcha gonna do aout those angry tribal people.**

**Angry tribal peple: ASSFSGDSDFHGRTJ**

Damn it! I just paid for that boat!

Rachel: lol ANGRY TRIBAL PEOPLE!!! :D YAY!!!

Matt: dang… well, we've still got a chance to stop Rachel!

L: Not unless you want a capoeira kick in the face!

Matt: … nevermind… damn it… there go the twins…

Rachel: OMG the twins!!! Dang it! they're the bad people in one of the stories I'm reading!!! –runs away-

Matt: ….

Matsuda: anyway…

1. Uh… Hi angry tribal people… um… um… SHE WENT THAT WAY –runs away from angry tribal people dragging Ide with him-

**Sonar**

**(tries not to laugh at Ide and Matsuda being handcuffed**

**Ide: How did we...**

**Sonar: Ryuk must of got you guys when I hugged the two of you.**

**Matsuda seems to be unhappy.**

**Sonar: I'll go find the keys and no tearing each other apart!)**

**What don't you like about beets?**

They taste funny!

Matt: baby…

Rachel: do you like beets, Matt?

Matt: not especially… Matsuda's just being a child about this

Matsuda: AM NOT!! –pouts and Ide sighs-

Ide: well, this sucks.

Matsuda: -sticks out his tongue-

**Have you ever failed someone while on duty or when you try to save a life?**

No and No… I save every life I try to save!! –puffs out his chest like Superman while everyone laughs-

**What confuses you the most?**

Women…

Rachel: good answer!

Matsuda: I'm being serious…

**On the day you found out Light was Kira, did Near confuse you at all with**

**what he was saying?**

Big Time…

Rachel: I understood it!

Matsuda: Show off.

**Secret shame was meant as a guilty plesure. Got any?**

Oh… hehe… cold pizza and…

Matt: I don't want to hear about your obsessions with Sayu

Rachel: ew… do you have a picture of her hidden in your house somewhere? That's being a stalker!!

**(Aizawa is seen drinking water.**

**Sonar: Have you seen Ryuk?**

**Aizawa: I..**

**Suddenly screaming is heard and Ryuk is being chased by Misa with a flaming**

**broom and of course, Ryuk forgot to make himself invisible.**

**Sonar: Never mind Aizawa. Thanks.**

**Aizawa: Your welcome?**

**Matsuda and Ide are just watching though Matsuda tried to drag Ide.**

**Ide: She said she would get the keys.**

**Matsuda looked like he was about to tease Ide about his romance life.**

**Ide: Don't you even think about it Matsuda.**

**Mello: Ide and Sonar sitting in a tree...**

**Ide tries to keep his temper under control as the sound of keys falling was**

**heard.**

**Ide: You're just hopeless Matsuda.**

**Matsuda seems to want to mumble something about Ide losing his stripper**

**girlfriend and then hitting on Sonar. Ide uses his free hand but before he**

**could smack Matsuda, Aizawa smacks Matsuda up the head.**

**Sonar: Got them!**

**Everyone looks as Sonar picked up the keys and walks over.**

**Sonar: Aizawa, are you seriously using Ide to..**

**Aizawa: Now why would I do that?**

**Aizawa whistles.**

**Sonar: Perhaps but..**

**Ide clears his voice.**

**Ide: Could you please uncuff us?**

**Sonar: Oh? Of course.**

**Sonar mumbles about Aizawa possibly hiding something from them. Sonar uncuffs**

**the two.**

**Sonar: There you go.**

**Sonar hugs Ide.**

**Aizawa: Looks like Ide has a new girlfriend.**

**Ide (blushing): Aizawa...**

**Aizawa chuckled.)**

Heheh… Hope you've learned your lesson on cheating on your girlfriends!!

Rachel: Don't try to ruin their relationship!!! –smacks Matsuda-

Matsuda: ow… why does everyone do that to me?

Rachel: cuz you're being a meanie! What happened to naïve Matsuda? You were so fun and cute then!

Matsuda: -blushes- I dunno… it's probably your fault though…

Rachel: My fault?

Matsuda: yeah… you're keeping me around Matt which is bad and I'm becoming more like him…

Matt: Success!

Rachel: aww… -separates Matt and Matsuda-

Matsuda: yay!!! Now I'm not around Matt anymore!

**Ever showed up ona sugar high to work? What happens?**

Heh… yeah… L puts you in a little corner and when you don't keep quiet he finds a sound proof box and shoves you in it!

**What happens when you show up drunk to work?**

Aizawa and Ide try and kick your sorry ass out onto the street until the Chief stops them and gives you something to eat… he's such a nice guy!

**Ever walked into the girl's washroom by accident?**

No… not by accident XD

Rachel: -slaps Matsuda-

Matsuda: ow…

**You know what's funny? Trying to figure out how to pronounce Aizawa's first**

**name. (hears Ukita and Mello laughing)**

lol nice… I can't remember… what is it?

**(Ide: No comment.**

**Sonar: You're too sweet.**

**Ide almost blushed but smiled.)**

**Do you find Ide's smile strange? (Ide is glaring at matsuda)**

… I can't say I've ever really seen Ide smile…

**I seen all Star Trek movies. The Wrath of Khan and nemesis is my fav.**

**I also love Star Trek Voyager and Deep Space nine the best.**

I'll have to go to the library and find some Deep Space Episodes…

Rachel: and watch the last four movies with me! OMG there's gonna be another movie!! I'm so excited!! Zachary Quinto is going to be Spock!! –smiles-

**Favorite male or female Star Trek characters?**

Male would have to be McCoy because he's funny

Rachel: my favorite male character is Spock cuz he's logical! Unlike other boys I know…

Matsuda: and my favorite Female character is Seven of Nine –smiles dreamily-

Rachel: Pervert!! You only like he because she wears that tight outfit! But I must agree… she's my favorite female character along with B'Elanna because they're so cool!

**What do you think of Misa?**

Oh My Gosh, she's so amazing because she's a superstar and she's alfhoaihgan

Rachel: -holds her hand to Matsuda's mouth- sorry, but he will go on and on and on about Amane Misa (lol I used the traditional Japanese format!!! Yay me!) and it gets annoying.

**(watches as Aizawa gets Matsuda back by spilling hot coffee down Matsuda's**

**shirt)**

Rachel: -pulls her hand back and laughs- haha! Sucks for you Matsu! OMG that rhymed!

Matsuda: hot, hot, hot, HOTTTT!!!!!!!

**Is it true that Ide made you cry once?**

-blushes- I don't cry!

Ide: your parents hated you

Matsuda: -tears- why would you say that? My parents loved me!! –cries-

Rachel: Ide, that was mean!

Ide: I didn't mean it and he knows it…

Rachel: true… he's just kinda stupid…

Aizawa: kinda?

Rachel: okay, he's REALLY stupid, but you still have to be nice to him! –comforts Matsuda-

**I will hopefully have more questions soon but for some reason when I'm typing**

**it scrolls back up instead of staying down. I'm typing faster than my**

**computer.**

Lol nice

**Longest you ever stayed up.**

I'm not really sure… I think I've pulled a few all-nighters in a row but then I crashed half way through the third day… I'm no L, you know.

**(is currently cuddling to Ide who lets her lay down or sleep on him while**

**touching her hair and falls asleep since it's past 3 in the morning here.)**

wow… uh… great…. I still can't believe Ide found a girl…

Ide: -glares-


	11. Ukrainian Jail

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HI!**

**Near: She had too much Ice cream.**

**Beyond: She acts like she's high.**

**Near: Or you when your on a killing spree.**

**Beyond: True.**

**Me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bob ate the tribal people so it's all good!**

**Bob: -burp-**

**Me: now that that's settled...Can I have a giant muffin?**

**Beyond: Can I call you Uncle-Matsu too -grins-**

**ME: Ag SO CUTE! -glomps Beyond-**

**Near: ...**

**1. Fave horror movie?**

**Beond: Horror movies are funny.**

**Me: They are! It's fun to watch people die! Xd**

**Near: o.o You two were made for eachother.**

**2. Uncle Matsu Can you read me a bedtime story!?**

**Near:...My daughter is insane.**

**3. Have you ever said OMGPOTATOCHIPS!**

**4. GROUP HUG!**

**5. Is Daddy mean to you alot?**

**BYE for now!**

Oh, wow…

Rachel: haha!! Tribal people got eated!!!

L: She's hyper cuz she's a little tired.

Matt: why? –glares-

Matsuda: o.O

L: She did cardio today in gym class, what did you expect? Jogging 13 minutes, walking 2, and 9 more of jogging.

Rachel: please don't remind me of it!

L: sorry, love :D

Rachel: -blushes and glomps L-

Matt: -mumbles to himself about L and Beyond being pedophiles and his children are too crazy to realize it-

Rachel: I heard that!! If they're pedos, they're really cool pedos!

Matt: -sighs-

Matsuda: yay pedophiles!! –grins-

Matt: don't encourage them!

Matsuda: but I have to say yay because technically I am too!

Sure, you can have a giant muffin!

1. The Eye… not much of a horror movie in my opinion but it kind of made me laugh :D

Rachel: I'm gonna try and find a bunch of horror movies soon and watch them all in a row!

Matt: lol good luck with that!

Rachel: I will! L will be there incase I get scared :D

L: -smiles and hugs Rachel-

Rachel: See? He makes me so happy daddy! Please, accept our choice of marriage!!

Matt: whatever…

Matsuda: why is this turning into you guys talking… it's supposed to be Matsuda's Answers…

2. Uh, sure… what do you want to hear?

3. I do believe I have!! XD

4. yay hugs!! –hugs-

5. yes… -pouts-

**TheSulkingWolf**

**Look i got a neat bandage wrap thing on my head! (Points to head which has**

**the white banage stuff wrapped around where i got hit.)**

Oh, I'm sorry!

**1) I'm glad Jackson's doing good! Did i mention you have to train him to use**

**a litter box yourself?**

Crap…

Rachel: well that's okay because one of my cats, Chow-Chow, doesn't use the litter box either… we just stick her in the cage for a little bit, she goes, it's all good… lol I think she knows that she gets out once she does her business because she tries soooo hard to uh… get stuff… um… out…

Matsuda: thanks, Rach

Rachel: you're welcome!!!

**5) Was it nice meeting Deity-sama?**

It was a… fun encounter…

**3) What number comes after 3?**

The number four (4) I see that hit on the head didn't do you much good…

**10) I know what you did last night Rachel, i know everything...**

Rachel: o.O OMG -runs away to find L-

Matsuda: lol that's great!

**6) Do you think it's strange that i dyed my hair purple and black?**

Yes, I do think it is strange… but it probably looks cool!

**13) What about when i mention my skin is freakishly white?**

No, you didn't…

Rachel: I sunburn really easy!

Matsuda: where did that come up?

Rachel: she was talking about how she's got Edward-Cullen-white-skin so I mentioned that my skin is really fair too!

Matsuda: if you say so…

**Well that's all for now! I have a drawing to finish and ..Light.**

**(Walks away blushing)**

lol suuure!

**The Fictlizuh**

**...Hi, Matsuda...**

**Unless you didn't pay attention last time, I was tased in the bro and thrown**

**in a Ukrainian jail.**

**#1:Have you ever been to a Ukrainian jail?**

**#2:My rather sizable cellmate, Sergei, frequently steals my bread crumb**

**rations. Any suggestions on making him stop?**

**#3:...Matsuda, bubby, could you be a pal and bust me out of here? Please?**

***Puppy-dog eyes***

**If you don't, not to worry, my corrupt federal friend! I have an ingenious**

**plan of escape...I think...**

Oh, I'm sorry… that kinda sucks…

1. no, I haven't… it doesn't sound fun..

2. I would suggest that you watch some of the Death Note clips where L does awesome capoeira moves and then use those moves on Sergei!

3. sure!! Hey, Matt?

Matt: -looks up from his game- hm? … OMG LOOK AT THE TV!!! There was a Red Camaro on the TV because some guy on the Philies Baseball team (who just won the world series, if that gives you any hint as to the time/day I was writing this) just won a RED CAMARO!!! Lol…. Hey!! You totally stole my taste in cars!!

Matsuda: Uh… okay…. Anyway, hack into that jail's security system and help with the escape plan!!!

Good luck with the escape plan!

**Sonar**

**(was still asleep on Ide who did seem to read a book but started to call to**

**her.**

**Ide: Sonar..time to get up.**

**Sonar: 5 more minutes.**

**Ide sighed and moved the book aside before shaking her. He sits her up and**

**she wakes up.**

**Sonar: I'm awake Hideki.**

**She rests against him.**

**Ide: Am I a human pillow to you?**

**Sonar (chuckles weakly): Yes. You are rather comfortable.**

**Ide blushes.**

**Sonar: Now for the questions)**

Rachel: awww!! That's so cute!

**I still can't believe that Aizawa poured coffee down your shirt.**

**(Aizawa: Serves him right and besides, he was the one that made Ide lose the**

**last girlfriend.**

**Ide(looks annoyed): Yes he did. He is not going to do it to me again.**

**Ukita: Like a stripper would do him any good.**

**Ide sighed as Sonar touched his arm while motioning him to help her adjust**

**position)**

Matsuda: stupid Aizawa…. THAT WAS A NEW SHIRT!!!!

Rachel: but it was funny! Now be nice to Sonar and Ide!!!

**Sonar: Am I missing something here?**

**Mogi shakes his rests against Ide while sitting on his 's**

**against his body with her legs on his lap and his arms on her.)**

**I type about 55 wpm but once on a practice for computer class, I did 119 wpm**

**with no errors.**

NIIICE!!! Lol I'll have to find somewhere to check how fast I type.

**(Ukita: Looks like she's quite comfortable.**

**Sonar smirks a bit and motions Ide not to say anything. Ide glares at**

**Matsuda.**

**Sonar: So what if I am?**

**Ukitam chuckles.**

**Ukita: I'm not saying anything.**

**Sonar: Smart man.)**

Matsdua: -about to say something-

Rachel: DON'T say anything… you're just gonna get more coffee on your shirt and a kick in the pants!

Matsuda: -pouts-

**Do you ever get jealous?**

Sometimes, yes.

**Favorite/Worse kid show to watch when you were younger?**

I honestly don't rememeber.

Rachel: I loved watching the Teletubbies when I was little!!!

Matsuda: so we'll go with that…

**You know that it's okay to cry right?**

Yeah, I just dislike crying.

**Why the heck are you looking at my chest? My face is up here.**

Rachel: LOL Matsu got caught!!! My friend said she was gonna get a shirt that said that :D

**(Ide does catch Matsuda in the act and nearly snarls at Matsuda.)I think you**

**just got Ide mad.**

**(Ide looks ready to do something to Matsuda as Sonar is still on his lap.)**

Rachel: -whispers to Matsu- You better run…

**Aizawa's first name is Shuichi.**

Matsuda: lol he does have a funny name!

Aizawa: better than Tota or however you spell it…

Rachel: lol sounds like Toad XD

Matsdua: -pouts-

**Has any of the other officers get mad if they don't have coffee?(like mood**

**swings)**

lol yeah. Aizawa needs his coffee and the Chief is pretty addicted to the stuff too.

**What word do you find funny even if the word is not funny in a way?**

The words: Bisects, Equilibrium, Fondle, and more that I can't think of :D

**Ever crashed a car?**

-glances around nervously- Uh… well, I 'wasn't' driving Aizawa's car today and…

Aizawa: YOU CRASHED MY CAR??? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A HOLD OF IT?

Matsuda: I didn't say that! And I'm not gonna reveal the other answer :D

**Ide did smile in the manga and in one or two episodes of deathnote. Some**

**people found his smile scary but I find it cute.**

Oh… well, I don't remember it….

**(Ide: Is it that scary?**

**Sonar: No. I like it.**

**Aizawa: I'm sure you'll never get a girlfriend now Matsuda. You keep saying**

**that Ide would never get a girlfriend and now karma gets you back.**

**Sonar gets up and stretches and Ide seems to be watching her.)**

Shhh!! I never get affected by karma!!

Rachel: if you say so…

Matsuda: I do say so!

**Nicest thing the taskforce did for you?**

They pretended I was dead when I had to hide from the Yotsuba group.

**Favorite drink?**

Hot Chocolate

**Worse drink?**

White Cranberry juice

Rachel: -shudders-

Matsuda: I know, right?

**Who's the most serious officer?**

Mogi

**How hard it is to figure out Ide's expressions?**

I think it's rather hard… except when he's mad… it's very obvious when he is because he throws chairs at you!

**(Ide walks over to Matsuda to have a "Chat" with him)**

-runs away-

**Have you made someone else cry?**

Yeah, this one girl in high school when I broke up with her. I felt so bad!

**You like being mean to Ide don't you?**

Quite… :D it's really fun until that chair hits you in the head! –gets hit in the head with a chair- Ouch.. –faints-

Rachel: … lol… that's what you get for running away from Ide when he wants to talk…

But I guess we'd better revive him… -throws a bucket of water on him but when he doesn't wake up, she slaps him and he wakes up-

Matsuda: …. …. Why am I all wet?

Matt: you wet yourself

Matsuda: -blushes- that's embarrassing.

**Strangest show you could not make sense of?**

Spongebob Squarepants

Rachel: how do you not understand that show? It's all about a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the see and his friends!

Matsuda: but it doesn't make sense!

Rachel: but I love Spongebob!

Matsuda: whatever… I still don't understand it.

**Strangest movie?**

Monty Python and the Holy Grail

Rachel: LMAO that movie was so funny!

**Don't worry . I will think up more questions soon.**

Oh… okay!

**(Ide walks back over and Sonar wondered what happened.**

**Ide: Don't ask.**

**Sonar: Are you...**

**Ide decided to do something to bother Matsuda. Ide moves in close to Sonar**

**and kisses her.**

**Ukita: Yes. I knew it. Pay up Aizawa.**

**Aizawa (grumbles and pays Ukita.)**

Hah! That probably would bother me but Aizawa had to pay Ukita so I think that's funny!

Rachel: aww! That's so cute!

L: Rachel and I are off to elope to Tahiti… we'll bring a computer though!

Rachel: yay!! Tahiti!!!

Matt: anyway, we've got a question for you all… but if you answered it on my thing (Matt Responds) then you don't have to say it again

Matsuda: Who is your favorite singer/band and your favorite song of theirs?

Rachel: bye everyone! Wish us luck!

L: -smiles and hugs Rachel- Tomorrow is my birthday and my wedding! I'm so excited!


	12. Near is a Bunny!

_heheh... thanks to all of you who answered our questions!!_

**TheSulkingWolf**

**HAPPY BIRTH-DAY TO YOU! My favorite band is Three day's grace but my all-time**

**favorite song is "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" from The Nightmare before Chirstmas**

**movie (Fav. Three day's grace song is Gone Forever) i have another thing to**

**say...**

Rachel: oooh I love them too! But I think that my fav song of there is Riot.

**WOO! THE PHILLIES WON THE WORLD SERIES! WOO!**

Matsuda: YAY!! I really don't care because it's American baseball

**1) Okay i don't care much about sports but the phillies won and there my**

**'team' aka the city nearest-the town i'm in.**

cool!

Rachel: sweet! I didn't really care who won because they're about the same distance away from me… :D

**5) I got a halloween outfit, i'm gonna be a mobster. I got a black suit with**

**white up-n-down thin stripes and a tie and stuff. What are you guys going as?**

Fuun! I can't remember if I promised to be anything but now that I think about it, I'm gonna dress up as Marcus from Twilight :D

Matt: I'm gonna be a cheerleader!

Rachel: I'm gonna be a bride and when I'm not wearing that, I'll be wearing my L t-shirt!

L: I'm gonna be a groom and I'll be carrying Rachel across the threshold aka our Tahiti Condo!

**3) HAVE A HAPPY WEDDING YOU SILLY-LOVE BIRDS! You know i once made an**

**interactive story like this and my fans made me get married ^.^!**

Matsuda: I can see why Matt dislikes this idea

Matt: thank you!

Rachel: but TheSulkingWolf obviously thinks it's a good idea! She wants us to have an awesome wedding!

Matsuda: still….

**16) So 4 comes after 3... huh...**

**what's 2+2-67890-5x45+326374573=?**

Um…

L: 326,306,462

Rachel: -hugs L- isn't he smart?

Matsuda: well… I would have answered but you deleted the calculator off the computer!!

Rachel: sorry… I'll ask my mom if she knows how to get it back since Matt's too busy playing games.

Matsuda: whatever.

**8) My favorite animal is a Wolf! What's yours?**

I figured as much XD I prefer dogs myself

Rachel and L: we're cat people!

**14) I LOVE CRANBERRY JUICE! And fine, i like Light, but he's gone (crys)**

Aw, it's okay…

**21) Well that's all for now! Later silly duckies... (Throws a chair at**

**Matsuda)! HA HA!**

-ducks- haha! You missed!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Yes giant muffin! Oh Uncle Matsu have you met Godzilla?**

**Godzilla: RAWR! -eats muffin-**

**Beyond: Isn't he wonderful!**

**Near: -eye twitches-**

**Me: Ya they ae cool pedophiles!**

**Near: No pedophile is cool.**

**Me: Beyond is! -hugs Beyond-**

**Beyond: I know! XD**

**Me: Omg we're watching a whole bunch of horror movies too! We're doing it**

**after we're all done trick-or-treating which in my case is scaring people!**

**beyond: I'm helping her put on the fake blood :)**

**Near: I'm refuse to go out in that costume.**

**Me: Haha Mommy is being a bunny!**

**Beyond: Mommy you look great in it!**

**Near: For some reason hearing that from you scares me.**

**1. Will you pet godzilla?**

**Godzilla: RAWR! -eats japan people-**

**2. Whatcha gonna be for halloween?**

**me a story where a serial killer attacks L.A. and a detective goes**

**after him and this chick gets caught in the middle of it! Te serial killer has**

**red eyes! XD**

**Beyond: XD**

**GROUP HUG! I'm off to carve pumpkins See ya!**

OMG –wets himself-

Matt: -looks up from his game- ha! Nice one Matsuda

Matsuda: shut up!! –goes to change pants-

Rachel: good job Godzilla! –pets- L is a cool pedophile too! –glomps L and L hugs back- Aww… I tried to get my real parents to get The Grudge at blockbuster, but they didn't go for it… :'(

Matt: Near, if it helps, I think you would look sexy in a bunny suit :D

Matsuda: -comes back- lol Near is blushing! What'd you do this time, Matt?

1. hell to the no! sorry… we just finished watching My Name Is Earl

2. Marcus!

3. Uh, no sorry.

-runs away from Beyond-

Rachel: yay! I get a hug! –hugs Beyond and Katelyn and Near-

L: yay! –joins the hug as does Matt (grudgingly)-

**The Fictlizuh**

**Ugh.**

**I tried to escape with the hacking plan. Got tased again. Took your capoeira**

**advice against Sergei. I'm in the infirmary with more than a few broken**

**bones.**

Oh, I'm sorry!! Maybe you need more practice!

Rachel: -slaps Matsuda on the back of the head- you could be a little more sincere…

Matsuda: I said I was sorry!

**#1:Can you send me a bottle of Yellow Vitamin Water? the ones that say,**

**"energy" on the back?**

Sure! It should be there in a day or two… rush delievery!

**#2:Matt, can you really hack a prison mainframe? All that was there was a**

**pop-up for cheap viagra.**

Matt: Yeah, I can. I have pop up blockers so it doesn't get in the way of my hacking…

Rachel: is that how that stuff works?

Matt: It does for me cuz I'm a whiz at computers!

**#3:I know you might here this a lot from reviewers, but can I have a hug?**

**Criminals have feelings, too!**

Matsuda: sure! –hugs-

**#4:Can you think of another escape plan?**

Uh…

L: he's not smart enough too…. Sorry!

Matsuda: well you could have been more subtle about it…

**Wow, you're a cop, yet you're helping me! You just got an A+ and a bottle of**

**pain-killers! Matt gets an E for effort and a packet of toilet paper.**

Yay!! A+!!!

Rachel: I'm taking those painkillers so I'll have them for tomorrow when my muscles start aching. Also whenever I get cramps they'll be handy!

Matt: oh boy… and E for Effort and toilet paper… hehe… Matsuda, your house is getting TP-ed

Matsuda: aren't we staying in the same place?

Matt: then your room is getting TP-ed or else I'll TP our yard and make you clean it up.

Matsuda: -slumps- that doesn't sound like fun.

Sonar

**(Sonar is blushing as Ukita teases her.**

**Ukita: So how was it?**

**Sonar: It was good. How did you know that he would kiss me?**

**Ukita: Lucky guess?**

**Sonar: Well he does need some love and the show does not really show Ide's**

**personality. They made him seem too awkward.**

**Ukita: Can you blame the ones that made the show?**

**Sonar: Guess not.**

**Ide places a hand on her shoulder.**

**Sonar: Did you...**

**Ide: He ran away.**

**Sonar: Well you hit him with a chair.**

**Ide: His fault but I'll let Aizawa handle it.**

**Sonar turns to face him. Whenever Aizawa handles something, it isn't good.**

**Sonar: You intentionally kissed me didn't you?**

**Ide: Just getting even with Matsuda but was it all right?**

**Sonar: Yes.**

**Aizawa smacks Ide on the back as does Ukita.**

**Aizawa: So you do have personality under that.**

**Sonar: Of course he does. He doesn't show it on duty.I don't intend to let go**

**of him.**

**Ide blushes.**

**Sonar: Well it's true Hideki.**

**Sonar moves in and tries to kiss him on the cheek but he pecks her on the**

**lips and picks her up. Her arms were locked around his neck as she blushed.)**

Great… now you've made Rachel really happy –Rachel runs around in circles saying how cute it was- and she's squealing from the cuteness… L, I can't believe I'm sending you, but please go shut her up because I can't do that since you guys are in Tahiti

L: okay! -catches Rachel by the hand and kisses her deeply-

Matsuda: isn't it bad luck to kiss someone on the day you get married before you actually get married? I don't think they're gonna answer me…

Matt: ha! Who knows…. Maybe the won't get married and I won't have to be grumpy because my daughter just got married without my permission.

Matsuda: … what exactly did you have in mind… they're gonna get married no matter what…

Matt: -whispers in Matsuda's ear-

Matsuda: oooh!! That's a good idea!

**I loved Monty Python and the Holy Grail.**

Lol me too! I would go off quoting the movie, but that could take a while…

**I got too many favorite bands and favorite singers. I like Linkin park and**

**their song "Breaking the habit" and also the song "My December"**

OMG I love Linkin Park!

**If you are not affected by karma, then how is it that you get hit with a**

**chair?**

Because that's not karma!

Rachel: But Earl said there was karma!! It's karma!!!

Matt: oh, you two are finished now?

L: it doesn't take that long to get Rachel quiet.

Matsuda: …. Moving on!

**You did crash Aizawa's car didn't you? You stole his keys while he wasn't**

**looking weren't you? (sees Aizawa with a broom) You might want to run again**

**Matsuda.**

Uh, no… I found Aizawa's keys, thank you very much. -starts running-

**I think Aizawa's and Ukita's first names are cool.**

**(Ukita: You think Hirokazu is cool?**

**Sonar: Yes and I like Hideki also.**

**Ide was holding her hand while Aizawa was chasing Matsuda with a broom. Ide**

**protects her as Matsuda and Aizawa run past them.**

**Ide: Got you.**

**Sonar closes her eyes while Ide keeps her on balance. The two then look as**

**Aizawa throws the broom, knocking Matsuda over. Aizawa then beats up Matsuda**

**and Ukita takes pictures)**

-grumbles- I'm gonna be sore in the morning. Matt, go get me the first aid kit…

Matt: -turns up the volume on his gameboy- WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Matsuda: oh forget it… I'll get it myself.

**Is it true you make fun of Aizawa's afro when he had it?**

Heck no! I thought it was really cool and made fun of his non-afro head when he didn't have it!

**Is it true that Misa once gave you a make over.**

Unfortunately.

**Ever got set on fire?**

Yeah… kids are mean. Okay, so I didn't have any candy for them… big deal!! A bunch of other trick-or-treaters stole all of it! Plus, I'm pretty sure that those were the same kids that set me on fire just in different costumes…


	13. MatsuMatsuchan!

**TheSulkingWolf**

**RAWR! (Runs over to Matsuda and hits him with a lamp) I CAN'T GET MY TIE OF!**

**We got to wear are halloween outfits to school and i took it off after words**

**and put on normal close but THE TIE IS STUCK! GAH!**

Ouch… that hurt! Heh… look up a video on youtube called 'Charlie Bit Me' it's hilarious!

Matt: you're really random today…

Matsuda: :D lol good luck getting the tie off…

**1) I'm sad, can i have a huggie?**

Sure! –hugs-

**-Deity appears behind me-**

**Deity - Matsuda is it true that your a failure in life?**

I AM NOT A FAILURE!

**BE NICE DEITY! Matsuda you rock...**

Thank you.

**2) Do you like yaoi?**

Not really…

Matt: ahem…

Matsuda: I didn't say that I hated it… I'm just not a fan… if you want to see a fan of yaoi, go find Rachel…

**3) im hungry, go get me food slave...**

slave?

**4) Was it fun to be on fire?**

Not really… I'm pretty sure Beyond could tell you that.

**5) How would you feel if i told you i stopped stalking Rachel?**

Yes. It's no fun when your niece is being stalked…

Matt: I would feel much better too because that is my daughter!

Matsuda: she didn't ask you.

**Well i'm off! I WANT TO GET THIS TIE OF!**

Have fun!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Free at last, free at last!**

**I got out of jail! All I needed was a get-out-of-jail-free card, apparently.**

**#1:*to Rachel* thanks for the idea for Austen!**

**#2:Which Law and Order do you prefer? SVU or Criminal Intent?**

**#3:Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?**

**#4:What is your car of choice?**

Lol nice!

1. Rachel (on a web-cam cuz she's in Tahiti): you're welcome! I kept picturing him as a bunch of different people but Mr. Bubbles is my favorite!

2. Eh, I guess Criminal Intent… I don't watch Law and Order all that much (though I do enjoy it). I watch CSI

3. no… sorry. That's a song, isn't it? Called Dance with the Devil? I'll have to look it up…

4. Audi r8

Sonar

**Hello . You got a new nickname.**

Oh yippee…

**I think Aizawa had so much fun beating you up. I can see why Ide let him**

**handle the problem.**

Thanks for the information…

Rachel: hahah!!

Matsuda: shut up! –puts a bandage on one of his cuts-

**Worse band?**

Jonas Brothers… no offense to any of you fans

**Worse dance song you heard?**

GNO bye Miley Cyrus

**How long has it been since you got a date? (the other officers are interested**

**in hearing this)**

Rachel: hahahahahah!

Matsuda: It's not my fault I haven't gotten many dates! I've been stuck on the Kira case and then Rachel kidnapped me so my free time has been limited!!! I dunno maybe three months or so…

**Worse thing to be introduced to?**

Godzilla

Godzilla: rawr!!

Rachel: You have good taste in pets, Katelyn! XD

Matsuda: -runs away from Godzilla-

**What did Misa do to you when she gave you a make over?**

-shudders- I don't want to talk about it

Rachel: she curled his hair and put a bunch of make up on him!!!

Matsuda: thanks.

**Any nicknames you give to the taskforce?**

Chief for Sochiro but otherwise I don't really give anyone nicknames

**(Ide had let Sonar down but she was on top of him while he was sitting on the**

**couch.)**

**Ever had rumors spread about you? If so, what were the rumors about?**

Probably but I dunno what they were… nobody tells me! –tear-

**Do you think Near would make a good Vulcan?**

Yes, he and L

Rachel: so that's why they're so cute! –smiles-

Matsuda: you had waaaay too much candy last night

**If you could travel anywhere, where would it be and why?**

Uh… Washington DC because then I would get to see a bunch of American memorials.

**How many times have you been hit by Aizawa and Ide since joining the**

**taskforce?**

I stopped counting at 197

**Have you ever blackmailed anyone?**

No, that's against the law

**What household task do you struggle with?**

Cleaning behind the refrigerator.

**What happens when you have a day off?**

I sleep in, watch TV, go out to lunch, call up one of the girls I like and see if she wants to go out. I haven't gotten a day off in about three months though…

**(Sonar was about to tie up her hair but Ide stops her.**

**Ide: Don't.**

**Sonar brings her arms down to her side and smirks.**

**Sonar: I sometimes don't get you.**

**Ide (grins): It's better that people don't.**

**Sonar: I guess that much is true.**

**He touches her hair.**

**Ide: I may seem awkward about contact at times but I'm not a bad person.**

**Sonar: You read my mind didn't you?**

**Ide: In your eyes.**

**Sonar: You do that alot don't you?**

**Ide: Sometimes.**

**She chuckles.**

**Sonar: You never cease to amaze me.**

**Sonar moves her face in close and places a light kiss on his nose)**

Rachel: awww!

Matsuda: o.O We're seeing a new Ide, aren't we?

**Is it also true that Mogi does prank people?**

Henh, yeah

Beyond: DON'T STEAL MY LAUGH!!!

Matsuda: … okay. Anyway, he and L once helped me prank Light… it was funny until the Chief got mad at us…

**What does L do that you find so annoying?**

He slurps his drinks and what not…

Rachel: but he's so cute! –hugs L-

**Aizawa does look better with his haircut. What do you say about his haircut?**

It just took a while to get used to I guess. I said stuff like how small his head looked and other things that he found very annoying

**Hey Matt! What song do you dislike the most?**

Matt: anything by the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus… ick.

**(Ukita takes a can of paint and splatters it on Matsuda.**

**Ukita: Aiawa told me to do it.)**

Rachel and Matt: LMAO!!!!

Matsuda: -spits out the paint that got in his mouth- gross.

**Ever been caught in a house or building fire Matsuda?**

Yeah. It wasn't fun.

**Would you believe I find lightning scary? I saw a chalkboard split into half**

**once when a lightining bolt hit my school.**

That's creepy…

**Most outrageous thing you done?**

I can't remember… I was drunk XD

**Have you ever considered walking out on the Kira case at anytime?**

No, I would never have been able to forgive myself.

Aizawa and Ide: ahem…

Matsuda: what? It's true!

**On a scale of 1-10, how scary did you find Ryuk and Rem?**

Ryuk was kinda creeperish and Rem was just weird… Ryuk- 6 Rem-9

**(gets comfortable on Ide and gives him a kiss before falling asleep on him.)**

Rachel: aww!

Kit-Kat Punk-lover

**Haha! Matsu wet himself!**

Matt: Hahaha! I know! It was funny!

Matsuda: no it wasn't!

**Godzilla: -burp-**

**Me: He just ate light! It was funny to watch :)**

Rachel: lol… poor Light… that's what you get for killing people!

**Beyond: Lol Let's do it again1**

**Me: XD**

**Near: You both are sick.**

**Me: Halloween was a fun! I scared lots of people and got CANDY!**

**Near: She's high off MnMs.**

**Beyond: Haha my wife is funny when she's hyper!**

L: hah! I know what you mean –hugs Rachel-

**Near: Wife? Ugh...**

**Me: Beyond went as a serial killer! Lol**

**Near: He went as himslf basically.**

**Me: Everyone ran from us for some reason.**

**Near: or laughed at me...**

**Me: Lol mommy!**

Matt: who would laugh at my darling Near?

Matsuda: well…

Matt: shut up!

Matsuda: but I gotta answer questions!

Matt: THEN ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!

Matsuda: okay then!

**1. Can i have a purple zebra?**

If you so desire… lol I talk funny!

**2. Did you like the marriage?**

It was cute!

Matt: I didn't!

Rachel: yes you did! You just won't admit it!

**3. Do you like watching light die? I do.**

**Beyond: He derserves to die.**

I feel uncomfortable answering this question…

**Bye now! Group hug! Love you all!**

Everyone: bye-bye!!

**Eru-Sama**

MATSU-MATSU-CHAN

***GLOMP* Everyone must join in or I will destroy the human race *_***

Yay I feel loved!!

**1.I wish Aizawa did'nt ut his funky Duck afro, he did did'nt he? Do you like**

**Aizawa's Funky Duck afro?**

I'm going to assume you're talking about his hair… yes I did like his afro, actually! But then he cut it…

**YOU LIKE MY NICKNAME FOR YOU?**

I guess…

Matt and Rachel: We think it suits you, Matsu-Matsu-chan!!

Matsuda: (through clenched teeth) shut up.

**ME COFFEE,BIATCH!  
**Matt: LMAO!!!! Chop, chop, Biatch!

Matt: … no…

**plesh =3**

Matt: oh, that sounds good!

Rachel: bring me some hot chocolate while you're at it, please!

Matsuda: -sighs- You see what you people do?


	14. Baby Got Back!

_Like "Matt Responds" The Reason why I didn't update sooner was because I thought I already updated!_

**TheSulkingWolf**

**HELLO MATSUDA-CHAN!**

**I LUFFS YOUZ! And so does Deity-sama!**

**Deity: I do?**

**Okay she doesn't luffs you, but i do :D! oh and i don't got many question**

**ideas so this might be a shorter reveiw!**

Yay!!! I'm luffed!

Matt: not by me…

Matsuda: shut up!

**1) So what have you been doing?**

Not much… right now we're watching the first episode of Full MetalAlchemist!

**2) I've been watching south park and listing to "Baby got back" by Sir**

**Mix-a-lot. :D! I love that song, ..**

Oh, that's right… I've been forgetting to ask… what does that mean? Baby got back..

Rachel and Matt: lol… we'll let her tell you, Matsuda

Kit-Kat Punk-lover

**Hahahaha! I ate half my candy!**

**Beyond: Which is like a full pillowcase.**

**Near: God...**

**Me: LALALALALALALA! "I'M SO SICK!"**

Rachel: OMG I love that song!!!

**Near: Stop singing that!**

Matsuda: please… Rachel sings it all too often… actually, we can broaden that statement to 'Rachel sings waaaaaaay too often'

Matt: Oh. My. Gosh… Matsuda actually sounded somewhat smart there.

**Me: Lol me and my my friend kept singing that! Anyway Godzilla and the zebra**

**whose name is now Koko XD are Bffs!**

**Koko: -whatever sound a zebra makes-**

Matsuda: …. Wow.

**Godzilla: RAWR! -eats light again-**

**Me: How can you not like watching light dying! He killed like every character**

**in the show!**

**Beyond: He killed me!**

**Me: He killed daddy, Auntie, L, rem, all his followers and a whole lot of**

**other people!**

Stupid Light….

Rachel: Light, when you finish going through Godzilla's digestive system, you've got hell to face!!! You killed my husband, my brother-in-law, my father, my aunt, and a shit load of other people. I. Do. Not. Like. You.

Matsuda: -whispers to Light through Godzilla's stomach- Run!

Matt: … how many different ways do I have to tell you you're stupid before you actually understand it?

Matsuda: :D

**Near: He tried to kill me but he failed :)**

**Me: Cause mommy rocks!**

**1. It's raining here is it raining there? I love rain!**

Not at the moment… it was kinda wet yesterday though… I think…

Rachel: we gotz bad memories! XD

**2. Do you like penguins?**

Matsuda: I do like penguins… they make me laugh!

**store?**

….

Matt: -tries to smother his laughter-

Matsuda: do I have to answer this?

Rachel: yes.

Matsuda: -sighs- I like Icing…

L: isn't that the one with all the jewelry?

Matt and Rachel: -burst out laugh and eventually collapse-

Matsuda: -blushes- I buy Sayu stuff from there!  
Light (from within Godzilla): STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER OR I'LL WRITE YOUR NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE!!!

Matsuda: Near burned them, so good luck with that

**4. I give you bouncy balls of joy! -throws billions of bouncy balls in the**

**air-**

-covers his head- OUCH!!! They hit me!

**Everyone: OH!**

**Gaara: Haha bounce bounce!**

**Me: Bye now! Hugs for everyne! See ya!**

Bye!!!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hi.**

**#1:Dance with the devil in the pale moon light has nothing to do with music.**

**It's a quote from The Joker (Jack Nicholson) in Tim Burton's Batman.**

Oh. Well, anyway, we listened to that song and put that and a bunch of other Breaking Benjamin songs on Rachel's iPod!

**#2:If you were in a small plane with me, would you jump out or stay?**

That depends….

**#3:Have you ever been hit by a car? (I have IRL)**

Unfortunately, yes. It was not fun… I spent a week in the hospital, but I got better :D

**#4:Out of these, who is your favorite:Batman or Spider-Man?**

Batman

Rachel (wakes up): you've never even seen the movies!

Matsuda: yeah, but I have seen the Spiderman movies, and Peter was being a total ass in the third one… plus Bruce Wayne sounds way cooler than Peter Parker!

**Today, I give you guys some-Augh! *Gets hit by same car* Learn to drive, you**

Freakin' moron!

Ouch, I hope aren't too sore tomorrow!

**Sonar**

**I dislike Miley and Jonas Brothers too.**

**I find the Jonas Brothers fake.**

I have to agree….

**Have you ever been threatened by other officers?**

…. Do you not see Ide sitting right next to you? Or maybe Aizawa is now invisible to your eyes… those are some very good examples of being threatened…

**I hope you got the paint washed out.**

-grumbles- It took a while, but yes.

**You got hit many times if you lost count after 197.**

Oh… that sucks….

**Does L call you an idiot when you were around?**

-pouts-

L: -smirks- yes.

Matsuda: that hurts!

**Have you ever been kidnapped or caused an accident?**

Kidnapped, no… caused an accident… yes –grins-

**I gave you the nickname of .**

Thanks… hehe, sarcasm is funny!

**What joke has gotten you into trouble?**

The one when I made fun of Ide's ex-girlfriend.

**(Ide is watching Sonar as she seems to relax against him and watches as Ukita**

**is chasing a squirrel who stole his smokes.**

**Ukita: Get back here!**

Rachel: LMAO!!! It's a good thing the rest of my family isn't here to see me laughing like a maniac!

**Sonar: Now that is something we don't see everyday.**

**Ide: No comment.**

**Aizawa moves his leg out and trips Ukita who crashes into Matsuda. Ide and**

**Sonar watch as it suddenly turns into 3 people piled on top of each other as**

**Mogi was on the bottom. Ukita was on top. Sonar & Ide chuckled softly as**

**Aizawa smirks, amused at what he caused.)**

Matsuda: ow.

**You all right Matsu?**

What do you think?! I'm in the middle of Ukita and Mogi!! My rib cage is being crushed as we speak!

**(Ide: Did you have to do that?**

**Aizawa: I feel like I'm in a room of idiots.**

**Sonar: Bad day?**

**Aizawa: Yes.**

**Sonar: Not surprising.**

**Ide places an arm around Sonar.)**

Do you really need to take it out on me?

**What ever happens when Aizawa, or Ide come to work when they had a bad day?**

-points to the pile of officers- this… and it doesn't help when Ukita decides to be a jerk and sit on top of me so Mogi and I can't get up!

**Maybe it is possible that Ide is a changed man. (watches Ide glare at Matsuda**

**before he said something)**

…maybe… hm…

**See you again soon .**

Bye!

**kia1270**

**hi matsu**

**1)why did shoot light? it never ceased to amaze me**

well, I can think of one good reason… he was gonna kill us!!

**2)can u help me? my older sister is about to shoot herself**

**blake:she is seemilng depresst for some odd reason**

**zack: we usually can help but i am not gonna try**

**me: srry for the above prt. that was my twin older bros**

**but we need help to hide everything she could use to kill herself**

I'm sorry!

Rachel: please don't do it (forgive me, but I can't tell if it is you or your sister… I'm confused. If it's your sister, have her read this… If you think it'll help anyway… I'm kind of bad at giving advice)!!! I'll be sad!!! I know things may look like they might not get better (trust me I feel this a lot!!! Not kidding, either) but you can get through it! Just tell your self that you're awesome and someone would really miss you (one of my favorite quotes is 'To the world you may just be one person, but to one person, you may be the world') then watch a funny movie!! That's what I do! Or listen to some of your favorite music!! Like that –points to the line where you state your fav music-

**my fav music is crawling by linkin park and enter the sandman by metallica**

Matsuda: I love Linkin Park!!!

**Eru-Sama**

**=3 Nyaa~**

Rachel: OMG my friend and I say that all the time!

Matsuda: this is my story… not yours!

**I don't even drink coffee xD I like to tourture you.=3**

-.- thanks.

**1. Are you ticklish? =D**

-blushes- maybe…

**2. Would you suit cat ears?**

Would I suit cat ears? I guess to… but I think dog ears would be better

**3. Am I cool?**

Yeah!

**4. Huggles?**

Sure!! –hugs-

**BYE MATSU-MATSU-CHAN!**

Bye! –waves-


	15. Don't Throw Rocks At Rachel

**TheSulkingWolf**

**Baby got back means that girl got a HUGE butt. STUPID THING CUT MY**

**QUESTIONS!**

Oh. Okay.

I'm sorry it cut your questions. It seems to do that to a lot of people

**1) Will you go out with me? I'll stop stalking people just for you!**

Uh, sure! It should be fun, right?

**2) -Hugs Matsuda- Your funny!**

Really?

**3) How's the kitty?**

He's doing well! –pets Jackson-

**5) How's Rachel doing?**

Rachel: I'm AWESOME!!!

Matsuda: She's really proud of herself for reasons I don't understand

Rachel: funny… you would think that since you're a guy you'd be excited too, but I guess that since you're my uncle, it makes sense that you're not!

Matsuda: okay, then.

**6) (Throws a rock at Rachel's head) HA HA HA! (Throws rocks at everyone) DIE**

**YOU SILLY HUMANS!**

Rachel: -falls and L catches her-

L: You did NOT just throw a rock at my wife!

Matsuda: once Rachel gets better, you'd better run!

**14376568456794690) I'm done for now! BYE BYE! (kisses Matsuda on the cheek)**

Bye-bye!

Rachel: -wakes up- bye-byeeeee!

**kia1270**

**thanks rachel**

**she is getting**

**better but it is**

**hard because she has to go**

**to a funeral for him**

**and i went to a funeral with my**

**other bro for his friend**

**gah!! this sucks**

Rachel: well that's good to hear!

Matsuda: I hope everything turns out okay! I'm sorry about all the funerals. But just think of how happy they'll be in Heaven!

Rachel: if you guys believe in the afterlife, of course! I do!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hola! Mi llamo Sammy Sosa!**

I don't speak Spanish! I speak some German!! :D

Rachel: Wir sprechen Deutsch!

**#1:This is a rather bland inquery, but what is your favorite color?**

It depends. Right now it's Macaroni Orange!

**#2:Who is your favorite slasher? Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, or Freddy**

**Krueger?**

I've only heard of Mike Meyers so I'm going to go with him!

**#3:Who is your favorite author?**

It changes every once in a while. Right now it's probably Harper Lee.

**#4:Who would win in a slap fight? L or Light?**

L, duh. You saw their fight where L kicked his ass!

Rachel: my L is so cool! –hugs L-

**Congrats, You just one a sack full of diamonds with a government GPS inside!**

**The cops should arrest you shortly.**

Oh crap! -throws the diamonds onto a moving truck.

L: why didn't you just throw the GPS on the truck

Rachel: then we could have kept the diamonds!

Matsuda: ah… uh… well… -points- LOOK! A DISTRACTION!!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HELO! Hahahahahaha! How are you al! I'm like fine man! Lol! By the wa Uncle**

**Matsuda here's your new great-nephew!**

**Wrath: Hi! :D**

**Gaara: Big bro rocks1**

**Beyond: They're becoming just like me!**

**Near: Which is not good.**

**Gaara: I killed Barnie! Hahahahahahahaha**

Oh dear.

**Me: Isn't he adorable! Hey Uncle Matsuda if you love me then go read my new**

**B.B. story!**

I did and we can't wait for the next update!

**Beyond: I'm going to kill light. :)**

**Light: -from inside godzilla- LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Mello: -being chased by godzilla's babies- Ha! You think you have it bad!**

**There freakin' lizards keep chasing me!**

Rachel: poor Mello. I have no sympathy for you, Light.

Light: like I care what you think!

Matsuda: hey! be nice to her! She gives me food!

**Me: Can't you tell we've been having so much fun!**

Rachel: I can tell!

Matsuda: again. Oh, dear.

**1. HAhahahahahaha you like icing! Hahahaha! Dude my stores are American**

**Eagle, Pacsun, and Hot topic!**

**Near; She made me shop there...-shivers-**

**Me: Daddy! I got mommy black clothes! Hahaha!**

Rachel: OMG Mommy wore black?

Matt: that's different.

Rachel: I love Hot Topic! :D

Matsuda: it kinda creeps me out.

**2. GROUP HUG!**

Yay! Hugs!

**3. Don't you think my childrenare perfect!**

**Gaara and Wrath: -grins evily-**

No, sorry

**4. I got a mean reveiw for my story! I need hug!**

**Bye ya'll! I'm off to see the wizard!**

Awww. I'm sorry

Rachel: Who gave you a mean review! I like your stories! –hugs-

**Sonar**

**(Mogi: I want up.**

**Ukita: try and make me.**

**Mogi suddenly moves and sends both Ukita and Matsuda flying. Sonar nearly**

**gets hit by Matsuda but moves and Matsuda lands on top of Ide creating one**

**funny and awkward moment.**

**Ukita: Where's my smokes?**

**Mogi: Nice way to kill a moment Ukita.**

**Aizawa: Well Ide is about to kill Matsuda!)**

Matsuda (dizzy from being thrown across the room): huh? Heehhehehehhe… I am the Queen of Japan! Fear me!

Rachel, L, and Matt: LMAO!

**Ever got hit on the head?**

Matsuda (still dizzy): many times, deary.

**How's your ribcage?**

Very Sore. Just like me head! –laughs- OUCH!! It feels like a frickin' hangover!

Rachel: hahhah! I've never had a hang over… never been drinking :D

**Have you ever got Mogi mad?**

Matsuda: hehehe. Mogi-kun, do I make you mad?

Mogi: did you just call me Mogi-kun?

Matsuda: -giggles- yeah! I think he's mad now. Oooh… he's blowing smoke out of his ears!

**Is it true that you call Ide a virgin alot? (Ide looks to be in the kind of**

**mood where he might attack someone)**

tee hee. Yes.

**(hears Aizawa yelling at Matsuda)**

AHHH!!! –covers his head with a pillow- don't yell at the man who feels like death!

**Do you got good aim with a gun or was it just luck that you were able to**

**shoot Light?**

I gotz skillz!

Rachel: surprisingly enough, he's a pretty good shot!

Matsuda: see?

**(Sonar has a feeling that every officer that was there would reply to this**

**question as well)**

**Most annoying question asked?**

I was once asked if I was Japanese. Gee. I wonder the answer to that one.

**(Aizawa:Did you even need to ask?**

**Ukita:hey look at the lovebirds.**

**Ide had got a hold of Sonar and pulls her back to the couch.)**

**Biggest misconception about you Matsuda.**

That I'm a looser… I'm not!!!

**(Ide had Sonar sitting on his lap and she had her eyes closed.**

**Ide: I'm curious about one thing.**

**Sonar: Oh?**

**Ide: Do you seriously...**

**Sonar nods.**

**Sonar: Yes I do. You stand out to me next to Matsuda. Why should you be**

**ignored anyways?**

**A silent gasp escaped Ide's mouth. She moves back.**

**Sonar: I know your personality was clearly not shown since you were always on**

**duty and I figured that you are much more than what people make you out to**

**be.**

**Ide places his arms on her.**

**Sonar: I thought you would of been...**

**Ide tightened his grip.**

**Ide: Don't say that.**

**Sonar: I...**

**Ide: Don't talk please. You accepted me and that is all that has to be said.**

**Sonar nods and touches his hands which were locked around her. She rests back**

**against him and takes a deep breath. She felt Ide's touch as he moves one hand**

**away and to her neck. She opened her eyes and blushed. He moved her up and**

**surprised her with a kiss on the neck before letting her rest back against**

**him.)**

Rachel: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! So CUTE!!!  
Matsuda: icky-icky!

Matt: this is getting annoying… -slaps Matsuda in the face-

Matsuda: I'm awake!

Rachel: I did not know that you could slap someone to make them think straight again

Matt: I got skills.

Matsuda: my skillz are cooler!

**Eru-Sama**

**Now Matsu-Matsu-Chan, dont be mean to your authour. SHE PAYS YOU! She pays**

**rou, right x]**

Is she supposed to pay me?

Rachel: -whistles-

Matsuda: I want a raise!

Rachel: but I don't pay you! Instead I give you food and shelter!

Matsuda: oh yeah.

**=D *Tickles* BWAHAHAHA!**

**YAY I'M COOL! I feel so loved**

Ahhahahahah!! That tickled!

**TenshiOfJustice**

**WOOHOO, it's Matsuda!!**

Hi!!!

**How's it going buddy?**

It's good, I guess. I got my head straight!

**I gotta say, you are so cool, forget what Aizawa says about you being an**

**idiot, i think your actually quite impressive.**

-grins-

Great. You just increased his ego.

**L: True, I believe Matsuda has a lot of potential. He is very loyal and has a**

**superb sense of justice. He also is a very likable person despite the fact**

**that he tends to not get the point of things, hence the reason why Aizawa and**

**myself call him an idiot.**

**Me: wow, L...how very sweet of you.**

Rachel: awww you're so sweet!

L: whoa… do I have a clone?

Rachel: probably. XD that's the kind of thing that happens when there are a lot of fangirls!

L: am I a clone?

Rachel: I choose not to think so! If you are, that's fine with me because I love you!

L: awww! –gives Rachel a kiss-

Matt: that's my daughter!

Matsuda: … moving on!

**L:...**

**Me: L?**

**L: Yes?**

**Me: Erm, never mind, anyways, Matasuda i think your awesome despite what**

**others say about you. ^_^**

YAY!!!

**Could you answer some questions for me please?**

**1) What sort of music do you like?**

I like a lot of stuff. I like Pop, alternative, well, I could go on naming stuff but you'd get pretty bored :D just about everything, to sum it up… excluding the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus though… I very much dislike them.

**2) Do you have a girlfreind.**

**Mello: Ohh, Matsuda *winks***

**Me: O.o, o...kay.**

-blushes- no. I'm waiting for Sayu!

Sayu: -runs away-

Matt: uh, sorry to disappoint you, but she's not into you.

Matsuda: -cries-

**3) How did it feel shooting Light after knowing he was Kira?**

**Mello: if i were him i'd say it would be pretty damn god.**

I felt bad about it but I knew it should be done

**4) You know you have the cutest puupy dog eyes, could you look at me with**

**them?**

-looks at you- really? Thank you!

**Mello: I feel so betrayed.**

**Me: Oh stop being so dramatic, i still wub chu Mello *pouts***

**Mello: ^/^**

**5) what do you prefere, cats or dogs?**

Cats

**6) What are your veiws on L?**

L is so cool! I had an awesome time working with him!

L: thank you! –grins-

**That is all, please continue to be awesome XD.**

Matsuda: I'll do my best!

**Matt: psst, Tenshi and Mello are gonna make out now.**

**Me and Mello: O/O...*glares at Matt, Mello gets mallet and raises it over his**

**head, ready to destroy Matt's ps3***

**Mello; take it back of i'll kill it.**

**Matt: O_O" I-i-i-i-i take it back...pleasse don't kill my wittle Ukita.**

**Mello and Me: O.O" u named it...after Ukita? O.O?**

**Matt: Erm...*runs away***

**Me and Mello: *blinks***

***L comes along holding a chocolate ice cream***

**L: Did...i miss something?**

Yes. You did.

**Mello: *blinks***

**Me: I think Matt's gone a little...nuts.**

**Mello: He named his ps3...ukita.**

**L: that's pretty strange...**

**Spongebob: Good evening sirs and madam...would you be interested in buying**

**some...chocolate.**

**Mello: Chocolate, did you say chocolate!!??**

**L and Me: Not again.**

**Mello: Chocolate...CHOCOlate...**

**L and Me: -_-"**

***Mello chases Spongebob***

**Mello: CHOCOLATE**

**L and Me: O__O"**

**Me: OH MY GOD**

**L: O_o**

OMG I LOVE THAT EPISODE!! :D

***L covers Tenshi's eyes***

**Half hour later...**

**Me: I can't believe you Mells...**

**Mello: *chomps on chocolate bar***

**L: You just killed the lovable spongebob...over chocolate.**

**Mello: O.O...chocolate...did you say chocolate!?**

**L: O.O""**

**Me: Oh F*, L RUN, RUN FOR THE HILLS, RUN ANYWHERE, I DON'T CARE JUST RUN.**

**L: O.O?**

***Grabs L's arm and runs***

**Mello: XD...suckers.**

Rachel: LMAO!!! –falls to the floor in laughter-


	16. Matsuda's Middle Name!

**EowynsPen**

**Heya Matsuda! How're you? Okay,**

Hiii!!! I'm good, how are you?

**1: YOU ARE AWESOME! Will you be my BFF please please please?**

Yay!!! I'M LOVED!!!!

Matt: Not by me, you're not!

Rachel: Matt!! –hugs Matsuda-

Matsuda: sure we can be BFFs!

**2. Nice hair!**

Thank you!

**3. How old are you?**

I think that Near said he was 19 and Matt was 21 or 20 so that would make me somewhere between 30 and 33

L: you don't even know your own age?

Matsuda: Hey!! I'm not good at math like the rest of you!

**4. What's your middle name?**

Bob

Rachel: seriously?

Matsuda: no. It's Toshirou

Rachel: woah… that's so neato!

Matsuda: thank you!

**5. Do your parents ever embarrass you?**

They did when I was little, yes.

**Luv u!**

**-EowynsPen**

Bye-bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hahahahahahaha! Hello! Uncle Matsu I'm getting the impression you think my**

**kids are scary.**

**Gaara: We're not!**

**Wrath: We're adrable!! :D**

Yes, you are cute, but you are hurting people like Light! Do you want to be like him?

**Beyond: I agree!**

**Near: Little serial killers are not cute.**

**Me: Yes they are! Lol Godzilla ate Light again and now we don't know where he**

**is.**

**Mello: He disappeared somewhere.**

**Near: Your lucky those mutant lizards left with him.**

**Mello: They probably got scared of me. :)**

**Me: ._. Look! The little lizards are back!**

**Mello: Ag! -hides behind Near-**

**Near: She was joking.**

**Me: Hahahaahahahaha! Your fun to make fun of!**

HAHAH!! THAT'S GREAT!

**Mello: Why you little-**

**Near: Don't we have questions to ask.**

**Me: Oh ya!**

**1. If you had to choose between living rich but sad or living happy but**

**really poor which would you choose!**

**Near: Wouldn't he rather be happy?**

**Me: I don't know that's why I asked!**

Poor but really happy! All you need is love!!

Rachel: Hey, that's the Beatles! You're Japanese not English!

L: I'm English… All you need is love!! :D

Matsuda: … so?! XD

**2. Should I torture Light in my story?**

**Beyond: Yes.**

**Me: :D**

I would feel like a bad person if I answered truthfully.

Rachel: so would I XD

Matt: well then I'll say it for you! TORTURE HIM!!!!!! XDDDDD

**3. Fave place in the world!?!?!?!**

Hawi'i!

Rachel: didn't the Japanese bomb Hawai'i?

Matsuda: shhhh!!!

**4. Do you know what France is like? Would they arrest you if you ent around**

**with an American flag singing U.S.A. songs?**

**Near:Why?**

**Me: I'm doing it next year! I want to know if I should bring Bail money!**

They probably would because you were disturbing the peace

Rachel: lol that'd be so much fun! I love watching movies where they make fun of France (no offense to your French people!) Like in Flushed Away where the frog goes "Alright, men! Let's get to action!" or something like that and then the other frogs go "WE SURRENDER!!!!" lol it was funny :D

**GROUP HUG! Bye you guys!**

Bye!!!

**Sonar**

**(hugs Matsuda who supposedly stuck a sign on her back)**

I did not!

**What kind of movie would you find gross?**

One where they show a lot of sex

Rachel: I know!!! I'm always like: 'ick. Don't put that on the movie!! I don't wanna see that!"

Matsuda: yep!

**Who insults you the most?**

Aizawa followed by Ide.

**(Aizawa: He's jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend)**

:P

**Does Ide freak you out?**

A little.

**Strangest hobby?**

I honestly don't know…

**Ever fell off a chair with wheels?**

Heheh, yeah.

**Most favorite out of character moment for you?**

The one where I was all serious and shot Light :D

**(Ide: I think I grossed Matsuda out last chapter.**

**Sonar: And here he thought you knew nothing.**

**Ide: Well...**

**Ide sees Matsuda about to speak and glares at him)**

-shudders-

**Who has made you throw up?**

Ide.

**Has anyone called you Matsuquack?**

NO!! And I don't think anyone needs to –pouts-

**Biggest lie you told anyone?**

I told Aizawa that Mogi and Ide both had 'a thing' for him XD

**Ever been attacked by an animal?**

Yes. It was a goat.

**Why does it seem that I'm the only one thinking up strange questions?**

Because you're creative!!!

**Ever thrown an apple at Ryuk?**

I yeah. But he caught it in his mouth so it didn't hurt him

**Were you upset that you couldn't make the eye deal with Ryuk?**

No way. I don't want to die sooner than I should!

**If you were Kira, do you think you would of been caught easily?**

Yep. But I wouldn't think of killing them… I only agreed with him a little while after but then I got over it. I think killing people is wrong!

**Do you usually have dirty thoughts on the mind despite appearing innocent?**

-blushes- yes.

**Who is more likely to confuse you?**

L.

**(Ide: You seem to ask alot.**

**Sonar: Can't help it I guess.)**

**How do Ide and Aizawa threaten you? Is it just by them being around you?**

I've lost count of how many ways they can but they threaten to hit me with chairs, throw me out the top floor window, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.

**(Sonar gives Ide a kiss on the cheek and touches his hair.**

**Sonar: It's soft.)**

Wow.

**Ever thrown an alarm clock?**

YEAH!!! I wanted to see if time would fly!

**Ever broken something?**

Do you really have to ask? Yes. Some of Near's toys, Ide's ex-girlfriend's heart XD, and a bunch of other things.

**Worse object to be hit by?**

A chair. Or a table. Or a computer. Or Ukita…. Ukita hurts.

**Ever had a bad hair day at work?**

Nope, my hair is always awesome!

**(Ide: What's that sign doing on your back?**

**Sonar: What sign?**

**Ide comes over and takes it off.**

Matsuda: I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!!!

**Ide: Matsuda? Did you do this?**

NO!

**Ide grabs Matsuda by the arm and has a word with him.**

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!! HE'S GONNA PULL A HANNIBLE LECTOR AND EAT ME!!!!!!

**Sonar: I don't remember anyone sticking a sign on me.**

**Aizawa: He probably got you when you hugged him.**

**Sonar whacks a hand to her head.**

**Sonar: Why am i not surpised?**

**Ide is yelling at Matsuda who is trying to defend himself.**

**Ukita and Aizawa go to watch the debate.)**

-crouches in a corner in fetal position- Do you see what your boyfriend does?!

**Favorite fruit?**

Blueberries!

Rachel: Cherries are better!

L: Straweberries!!

Matt: Nuh-uh. Peaches pwn everthing!

Matsuda: Blueberries are better :P

**Ever caught anyone singing at work?**

Yeah. Mogi was singing "I think I love you" which really creeped me out.

**Ever caught anyone sleeping at work?**

Light did.

**Ever feel asleep on the job?**

Oh, yes!

Rachel: I wrote a story where he fell asleep at work!! It's wasn't for long but I liked it! It's called "Face Down" and it's kind of like a song-fic I think but I like it!

**Ever abuse your police badge?**

Nope.

**Strangest thing you learned about Ide, Aizawa and Mogi?**

If I share it, they'll probably beat me up… again.

**TheSulkingWolf**

**WE! (hugs Matsuda) Let's go out skating.**

Yay!! That sounds like fun!

**1) Got any crimal friends? (besides The Fictlizuh)**

Light, I guess.

**2) (Ties Matsuda to a pole) I'm bored...**

WTF?!

Matt: please don't curse in front of the people, Matsuda.

Matsuda: sorry people!

**3) (gives rachel a bunny) So sorry about the whole rock-at-your-head**

**thing...**

Rachel: A BUNNY!!! –pets the bunny- I think I'll name it… …. …. … hmm

Matsuda: just pick a name!

Rachel: how about Kora?

Matt: why?

Rachel: it's pretty! :D

**5) (hands everyone a chocolate-chip cookie) I MADE THEM! EAT THEM NOW!)**

Rachel and L: OMG COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –eats the cookie-

Matsuda: you're very kind! -takes a bite out of the cookie-

Matt: uh, thanks! You didn't poison it did you?

**6) How good is your eye-sight?**

Matsuda: 20/20 vision!

Rachel: I know that mine is something like –2.50 but I don't know what that is in the 20/x format…

Matsuda: did she ask you?

Rachel: no, but my glasses are cool!

Matsuda: well, they kinda are XD

**7) I should mention i might have put Chocolate-Laxatives in the cookies by**

**mistake!**

Rachel, L, and Matsuda: bathroom… bathroom… bathroom…

Matt: hehe that reminds me of a picture I once saw!! Near put laxatives in Mello's chocolate, he messed up my computer and ruined L's shirt.

Matsuda: I'll… get… you…

Rachel: don't be mean to my reviewers!

**(A chair flys from off-screen but barly misses hitting me in the head)**

Matsuda: woah.

**DEITY!? YOU JERK!**

**Deity: HA HA HA but i got questions!**

Ask away…

**1) Do you think my sister is a complete nut-case?**

I don't, she seems very nice!

Rachel: she gave me a bunny!! :D

**2) Are you evil?**

Matsuda: of course not!

**3) (hits Matsuda in the head with a phone) did that hurt?**

-faints-

L: It must have.

**Both: BYE BYE!**

Rachel: toodles!

Matt: -slaps Matsuda awake-

Matsuda: bye-bye!! –waves-

**kia1270**

**thnks and everything is going better**

You're welcome!

**matsu, stop being so idiotic all the**

**time and annoying everyone**

Eh? I'm… annoying?

Matt: do you really want to know the answer to that?

* * *

_As I said on Matt Responds, I won't update until at least Friday or Saturday (unless I get lucky and I get internet access) because I'm going out of town for a funeral._


	17. People Confuse Matsuda

**kia1270**

**srry matsu but that was blake**

**and zakki**

**twins: we r so good at this**

**kia: shut up. I wish u both were tied up**

**hey ide want to do that and tie up matsu**

**kriss: sis, u r the same**

**kia: na, a little differ not like light**

**which reminds me, anyone seen him**

**twins: nope i think he died**

Oh, that's okay :D

Wow. Lots of people. So… confusing… -goes into brain malfunction-

Rachel: WHOA!!! YOU BROKE HIS BRAIN!!

L: Congrats!

Al: poor guy

Matt: are you kidding me? This is awesome!

Ed: -points and laugh- stupid man!

Matt: do I have to slap him again?

L: it _would_ be funny :D

Rachel: go for it!

Matt: -slaps Matsuda across the face multiple times

Matsuda: I'm awake!

Matt: are you sure? –slaps-

Matsuda: stop it!

Matt: I don't think you're better yet –slaps-

Matsuda: ARGHHH!!!

And Now we're back from the Funeral! Quick, isn't it? XD Kit-Kat Punk-lover

**That settles it I'm torturing Light! XD**

**Beyond: Ya!**

Rachel: YAYYAYAYA!!! Oh wait… does that make me a bad person if I root for Light's torture?

**Near: ...**

**Me: I'll have to bring bail money then...**

**Near: Why do it?**

**me: Cause I want to give France the impression that America is WaCkY! XD**

**Beyond: Haha**

**Near: ...**

Rachel: well it's cuz we are!

Matsuda: that and creepy…

L: I still think it's cute –hugs Rachel-

Matt: -growls-

Matsuda: hah! He's like a puppy!

**Wrath: Uncle Matsu you love us though right? -big eyes-**

**Gaara: Right? -on the verge of tears-**

**Me: ! Oh noes! -hugs Wrath and Gaara-**

Of course I love you!! –takes Wrath and Gaara from Katelyn and hugs them but Katelyn gets pissed that Matsuda stole her kids and thumps him on the back of the head then taking back her kids-

Ow.

**Near: We all should just pretend they're not killers for the sake of Katelyn.**

L: that would be best

Matt: Near's always right!

**Me: I'm infinity! XD**

**Beyond: Your my infinity :)**

**Mello: Pervert...**

Rachel and L: LMAO!

**Me: Where's godzilla?**

**Near: Eating Light...again.**

**Me: XD**

Matsuda: poor Light. He deserves it, but still…

**1. Uh I'm running out of questions! Oh ya What do you think emo music?**

**Near: Annoying.**

**Beyond: Soothing.**

**Mello: Don't care.**

**Me: Your just grumpy that yiu got chased for 25 chapters!**

Rachel: I agree with Beyond. Soothing is a good word to use. Or calming… or relaxing. :D

L: Awesome

Matsuda: creepy

Matt: depends on the kind.

**2. Uncle Matsu whatcha afraid of?**

**Near: Don't tell her!! She'll use it against you!!**

**Me: No I won't!! :)**

Matsuda: I don't trust you…

Rachel: hehe, well you can tell me Matsuda!

Matsuda: OKAY!! :D –whispers in Rachel's ear-

Rachel: hehe, that's so funny!

Matsuda: why's it funny?

Rachel: because I'm afraid of Clowns too! … ooops XD

Matsuda: Nice.

**3. You have shiny hair.**

:D thank you!

**GROUP HUG!! Bye! I got run before my mom catches me on the computer! XD**

Everyone: -hugs-

Rachel: good luck with that!

**EowynsPen**

**MATSUDA!**

**Okay,**

**1. I HAVE A NWE BFF! Sweet! We are SO going out for coffee and talking about**

**random junk sometime!**

Matsuda: that sounds fun. You should watch Ace Ventura! We watched that with Rachel's brother and cousins!

Rachel: IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**2. Do you drink coffee?**

Matsuda: yep!

**3. What's the weirdest outfit you've ever worn?**

-blushes- a French maid outfit… with good reason!!!!

**4. Toshirou? Sweet! I love it! My middle name is Douglas! (Best middle name**

**EVAH!)**

Neato.

Rachel: Mine is Elise!

L: it's so pretty! –pets Rachel's head-

**5. Do you like pie?**

Matsuda, Rachel, and L: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!

Matt: now you've done it.

**Luv u Matsu!**

**Bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

Matsuda: bye!! Give me pie and I'll love you forever!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hi!**

**#1:I feel for ya, Rachel. Funerals are never fun. Why is it that every**

**religious ceremony (marriages, funerals, etc.) I show up at always rains?**

Rachel: thank you. Henh, that's so weird. It went well… except it was really windy and cold. Minnesota weather :D but it was fun because I got to spend time with my family and my cousin's little daughter is SO CUTE!!! Not two yet but she's just the most adorable thing ever!

Matsuda: random much?

Rachel: only some of the time… I want food.

Matsuda: okay…?

**#2:Have you ever got stranded on a small island in the Pacific where the only**

**civilization is a troupe of Mogi-worshiping baboons?**

In a dream, yes. It was hell.

**#3:Have you ever ** yourself laughing?**

Rachel: I don't understand…

Matsuda: I'm gonna go with the safest answer and say no.

**#4:Here a lil' brain-teaser: There are three kids, Joe, Jim, and Jane. Joe is**

**4 years younger than Jim, and Jim is 1 year older than Jane. At what age will**

**Jane be when their threesomes be considered snatchetory rape?**

Rachel: damn! Rape?

Matsuda: I don't know what snatchetory means…. L?

L: hm? Lallal heh, I'm sleepy! Why am I sleepy? -Everyone but L looks at Al and Ed-

Al: we thought Daddy could use some sleep!

Rachel and L: awww how thoughtful of you two! –L falls asleep-

**Today, I give you a quarter of the money I stole from Ukita's savings**

**account. Spend it freely!**

Matsuda: YAY!!! I'm going to spend it on things I can use to prank him with!

Rachel: I'm gonna get food. –leaves to find food-

Matsuda: the attention span of a squirrel

Matt: like you?

Matsuda: :D

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsuda**

**I think someone else placed the sign on my back. Did you see who it was? You**

**were facing the same way as that person no doubt.**

It was a guy and he was wearing a ski mask.

Rachel: OMG we have cookie dough! –grabs the cookie dough from the refrigerator-

Matsuda: …wow.

**As for the movies that are gross question, I agree with you but I also**

**dislike Jarhead, Outbreak, Independence day and Saving private Ryan.**

I've never seen any of those except for Independence Day. It was okay… definitely not Will Smith's best movie but I always like his acting

Rachel: I like him too. He's funny! –eats the cookie dough-

**What insult does Ide & Aizawa use on you the most?**

They call me naïve! And the tell me I'm stupid and that no one loves me and that I should drown in a lake and- mmmfph! –Rachel has stuck cookie dough in his mouth-

Rachel: that should shut him up

Matt: where can I get some of that cookie dough? It's a very good gag device… thing…

**Ever been locked into a room with Aizawa?**

-cries- unfortunately.

**Got any scars or stitches?**

Yep. –points to the back of his head- that one is from Ide's printer! I made him really mad that day :D

**I got a laugh from the biggest lie question. I bet you Aizawa nearly wanted**

**to strangle you for that one.**

:D yep! It was funny!

**In the manga, you did actually want to make the eye deal.**

I thought it'd be cool to see people's names and life spans but know that I think about it, I'm glad I didn't.

**Has Ide or Aizawa ever carry out their threats?**

What do you think? –points to his left leg- Aizawa sicked his evil little dog on me.

**Ukita was thrown at you?**

Yeah… he's not as soft and comfy as he looks

Ukita: are you calling me squishy?

Matsuda: XD

**Well, I can see that Ide can still tend to be moody.**

Well… yeah…

**(Ide: Sometimes I think he enjoys getting me mad.**

**Sonar: I'm sure he doesn't mean to.**

**Aizawa: He jsut does it alot and it annoys me too.**

**Ide grabs a hold of Sonar's arm.**

**Ide: Let's hope he doesn't...**

**Sonar: Ide! Settle down.**

**Aizawa: Don't worry. We will settle down.**

**Mogi tackles Matsuda from behind and Matsuda suddenly finds himself**

**handcuffed to Gevanni and Mello. Near's just doing a puzzle and Ukita is**

**laughing.**

Matsuda: -looks at the handcuffs- well this sucks.

**Gevanni: O.o**

**Mello: What the...**

**Ide: I so did not see that coming.**

**Aizawa: Well, this should be pure torture for him.**

**Mello: You got to be kidding me.**

**Sonar grabs Ide's arm.**

**Sonar: Come on. You need to settle down.**

**Ide didn't have a chance to debate as Sonar dragged him to the couch and sat**

**him down. Sonar looks at him but stays standing. Ide closes his eyes.**

**Ide: I'm sorry but sometimes...**

**Sonar: Easy Hideki. i understand.)**

… wow. It's like Katelyn and Beyond and then Rachel and L all over again…

**Did L & Light prank you at work?**

Yes. It sucked cuz they're both really smart.

**(Aizawa let Mello free but poor Gevanni was stuck with Matsuda but only until**

**next chapter.**

**Gevanni: So what do we do in the meantime?)**

Nobody say ANYTHING.

**How did Ide make you throw up?**

Well. I would tell you… but you'd probably throw up too. But if you must know, he, uh…

Ide: Matsuda….

Matsuda: ick… I hate thinking about it. but anyway, he

Ide: don't you…

Matsuda: I WITNESSED HIM AND HIS STRIPPER GRILFRIEND MAKING OUT!

Ide: -sighs- you're so stupid

Matsuda: what? It was gross!

**Don't worry. I'm going to get Ide to settle down here.**

Uh…

**(Ide: I'm fine.**

**Sonar: Well, I hope you are.**

**Sonar bends forward and faces him.**

**Ide: Its just one of those things.**

**Ukita whistles and Matsuda realizes that Ukita pranked Matsuda and Sonar.**

**Sonar holds Ide down by touching his arms. Sonar turns her head.**

**Sonar: What's so funny Ukita?**

**Ukita: I wasn't laughing.**

**Gevanni: You pranked someone didn't you?**

**Seconds later before Ukita could answer, Matsuda and Gevanni take Ukita down**

**and beat him up.**

**Sonar: I think you could free them now.**

**Aizawa: And miss these two pedophiles beat up Ukita? No way!**

Rachel: HAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!! I agree with Aizawa for once!

**Ide and Sonar both look at Aizawa as if he was nuts. Ide takes advantage and**

**pulls Sonar down into a kiss and she is on his lap with her legs open.)**

Matsuda: O.o…. wow.

**Strangest song to dance to?**

Barbis girl or whatever it's called.

**TenshiOfJustice**

**Me: Tenshi is back!! YAY!! Ha ha, my last reveiw was kinda...i dunno...weird?**

**XD, haha, glad you liked it Rachel, and yes, that's my favourite episode too.**

Rachel: :D yay!

**How is everyone? L? Rachel? Matt? Matsuda? How're you guys? ^^**

Matt: I'm good. I got a new game ^.^

Rachel: I'm good. I got cookie dough and L is sleeping! He's so cute, just like always!

Matsuda: I'm okay.

**Heh, if your wondering where Mello is then...yeah...*points over to a tree**

**where Mello's hanging on the edge of a branch with his underwear***

**Me and Beyond got him good.**

**Beyond: *grins***

**Mello: I feel so rejected *sad chibi eyes***

Rachel: awww! –hugs Mello awkwardly since he's upside down-

Mello: well, can't you get me down?

Rachel: I can't reach it and I don't have a ladder… sorry!

**Me: tut tut, what did i tell you in the last reveiw?**

**Mello:...erm *remembers (I still wub chu)* Oh yeah *grins*...O.o wwait a**

**minute, then, why hang me on a tree with my underwear?**

**Me: that's what you get for tricking me and L -_-"**

***Sayu comes along, notices Mello***

**Sayu: HA! lol *giggles***

**Me: Yay, it's Sayu *hugs***

**Sayu: *grins* Hey, what are you guys doing to Mells?**

**Me: Hm? oh long story, but me and Beyond aren't finished with him, why don't**

**you go talk to B whilst i ask Matsuda some more questions.**

**Sayu: kay *walks over to B***

Matsuda: -blushes- h-h-hi Sayu!

Sayu: o.O –runs to Beyond-

**Me: right, now that that's sorted, on with my questions ^^.**

**1)So? Matsuda, what type of food do you like? I HAVE A SUPRISINGLY STRANGE**

**LIKENESS FOR SWEETS ^^ SERIOULSY O.O whoops, sorry, went a little crazy**

**there.**

Uh, I like California rolls… wow… you're like Rachel and L on sugar high… and it takes a lot to get them sugar high.

Rachel: lol. When we got back to school after Halloween, my Biology teacher asked what we did and I said I had a lot of candy and went kinda crazy and she was like "Well, you must have had a good Halloween if you were high on sugar" it made me laugh :D

Matsuda: yes…. Well… moving on.

**Mello: that doesnt surprise me -_-**

**Me: *Glares***

**Mello: *gulps* HOLY %&* when the hell did you get the 'eyes'**

**Me: *Smiles* i have my ways ^^**

**Anyways, 2) what are your veiws on me so far ^^?**

No comment.

Rachel: you seem really cool!! I see a lot of similarities between us!

Matsuda: again. No comment.

**Mello: i have a few...**

**Me: *pulls out Kunai, stares at Mello***

**Mello: *gulps***

**Me: *puts kunai away* he's seriously gonna get whats coming to him...Beyond?**

**you finished yet?**

**Beyond: Almost, the funs gonna start real soon, Sayu?**

**Sayu: Yup yup *pulls out jar of honey***

**Mello: What are you going to do with...hey...s-s-stop...eurgh...stop it...eww**

**gross...GAH! My hair!!**

**Me: *ignores Mello's protesting* Anyways 3) this is weird but...in the**

**future, do u want kids? What names would you give them?**

Matsuda: kids would be nice. I don't know what I would call them… it would all depend on my wife's preference in names.

**4) Hey, does anyone know what Matsuda's like when he's drunk? ^^**

Aizawa: weird.

Rachel: this I can believe.

**Mello: b-b-beyond, what're you...! AHH!! NO!! Put that pillow**

**down...p-p-p-p-p it down now!**

**Me: excuse me for a second *turns around* O.O!!?" *holds back laughter***

**Mello: *looks at Tenshi* dont you dare...**

**ME: *bursts out laughing***

***Mello's covering in feather and honey***

**Me: You look like a birdie ^^, so cute ^^**

**Mello: *blush, hides face with hair***

Rachel: aww!! Poor Mello!

**Me: 5) please could you sing a song for me Matsuda-san? please *weird yet**

**cute puupy dog shinigami eyes* ^^**

Matsuda: uh… okay… -sings a random Japanese song-

**Kid: HEY, A PINATA!!**

***BB, Sayu and Tenshi look to see a herd of Wammy house kids running towards**

**Mello, all holding bats***

**Me: O O.O e-e-er, h-h-hold on kids, he's not a...!!**

***whack***

**BB, Sayu and Me: O.O! OUCH RIGHT IN THE...**

***whack***

**BB, Sayu and Me: *winces* Me: Mayeb we should stop them??**

**BB: Er, yeah...**

**Me: heh, sorry guys, gotta go ^^ thanks for your time *nervous laugh as i run**

**off* HEY, K-k-kids...he's not a pinata...**

Rachel: MELLO!!! Poor guy! I'll give you a hug when you aren't afraid of human contact anymore!

**TheSulkingWolf**

**How is everyone? I'M BACK!**

Matsuda: yay! We missed you!

**1) HI EVERYONE, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

We love you too!

Matt: we?

Matsuda: yes. We.

**2) One of the keys on my keyboard is stuck, any ideas of how to fix it?**

eheh, that's funny!

Rachel: sorry… I'm no help ):

**3) it's the 0 key!**

Matt: well aren't you special?

Rachel: you're mean today.

Matt: it's because I'm around Matsuda.

Aizawa: I know what you mean

Matsuda: :D

**4) (Throws pie at Matsuda) HA HA HA!**

OMG PIE!

**5) got any food allergys?**

Nope

**6) did you know that if you add up all the numbers between 1 and 36 you get**

**6?**

Uh… no… I don't see how that's possible.

**7) Can i get a hug? plz?**

Sure! –hugs-

**8) ever charged any money for anything?**

-smirks- well…

Rachel: no lying, Matsu.

Matsuda: dang. Then no.

BYE BYE YOU FREAKS!

I'm a freak? –pouts-


	18. A French Maid Outfit?

**EowynsPen**

**Hey Matsuda!**

**1. No, I've never watched it. Have you ever watched InuYasha? You kinda**

**remind me of Akitoki hojo...**

No, I haven't watched it. But I've heard it is good!

**2. Aw. I don't like coffee**

Rachel: I don't either!

**3. A... *twitch* French... *twitch twitch* Maid... outfit**

***twitchtwitchtwitch*...?**

I HAD A GOOD REASON!

Rachel: what was the reason?

Matsuda: -blushes- no comment.

**4. So Matsu do you like chocolate?**

Yeah, but not as much as Mello and Rachel

**5. Yea, I like pie too. What's your favorite kind? Mine's french silk**

**chocolate.**

I like most kinds of pie but it's hard for me to choose which one. I guess since today is Thanksgiving, I will humor Rachel and say my favorite is Pumpkin Pie.

**6. You will? hm... *grins evilly***

probably not. XD

Rachel: -slaps Matsuda- don't lie to people!

Matsuda: OUCH! Sorry!

**Luv u Matsu!**

**-EowynsPen**

**kia1270**

**kia: now this is the worst prt**

**twins: we got called to go to england for christmas**

**kia:however, we refuse to go and my grandfather understands**

**twins: it made kriss sad**

**kriss: :(**

Oh, I'm sorry! If I do a happy dance, will you be happy? :D

**tiwns: but kia happy**

**kia: (twitching in anger) my uncle set me up with a marraige and i don't know**

**the guy so we are going to visit my cousin**

Ouch. I'm sorry!

**twins: better than visiting our uncle**

**kia: btw matsu, kriss says hi but she is too sad to say it**

Awww!! Hi!! Don't worry, be happy! –does a happy dance-

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**:( Life sucks!**

**Near: Stop being emo.**

Don't cut! It's bad for you!

**Me: I can't help it!**

**Beyond: Stupid Fanfiction.**

Rachel: don't even get me started on that.

Matsuda: poor guys!

**Gaara: We're homeless!**

**Me: :( I'm going to host a funeral for 'Questions With Near" wanna come?**

Rachel: I'd come! You know how I did one of those things for When L and I got married? You should do one of those for the funeral!

**Near: Your being over dramtic and it was my Q&A.**

Matt: -hugs Near- poor baby!

**Me: So...**

**Wrath: Ya uncle Matsu loves us!**

**Me: Ya! Though besides that CRUEL deletion of my story life has been good.**

**Near: By the way, her stores couldn't be updated till tonight at 6:12.**

**Me: Another punishment of the wonderful people at fanfiction-being sarcatic-**

**Beyond: They'll be up tonight!**

Rachel: oh… well it's probably been a few days since you wrote this so it's up now! I've been busy with make up work.

**Me: Plus a new one-shot! Don't miss it!**

Matsuda: oooh we'll have to check it out!

**Near: What are you an advtisor?**

**Me: YES!**

**1. Let's start a riot!**

Rachel: OMG like the song "Riot" by 3 Days Grace? I LOVE THEM!!!

Matsuda: o.O RUN AWAY!!! SHE'S GOING TO KEEP RANTING ABOUT THEM AND EVERYONE WILL DIE OF BOREDEM!!!  
L: you're overreacting

Matt: nobody can die of boredem unless it's you talking, Matsuda.

**2. I love torturing Light so don't feel bad.**

**Near: Your a mean person though.**

**Me: No I'm not! I have peopl tell me all the time I'm really nice.**

**Near: Either they're lying or they haven't seen this side of you.**

**Me:XD**

Matsuda: lol that's a lot like Rachel. She can be really cruel if she wants to!

Rachel: NO I CAN'T!!!

Matsuda: you can be cruel to me!

Rachel: everyone is mean to you! You're one of the few people I'm mean to!

Matsuda: one of the few… still indicates you're mean to some people

Rachel: -pouts- they had it coming.

**3. Do you like country? I HATE IT!**

**Near: She even prefers techno over country.**

**Me: Techno rocks!**

Rachel: Techno is so cool! I like the song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" and "Crazy Baby"!!!

Matsuda: some country is okay.

**Bye you all! I'm off to cry in my emo corner! -runs off-**

**Beyond: I should comfort her ;)**

Please don't kill her.

**Sonar**

**(Ide and Matsuda are fighting once more as Sonar arrives.**

**Sonar: What happened now?**

**She couldn't believe it. The two were fighting again over Ide's ex girlfriend**

**and about other things that happened. Sonar covers her ears as the two look**

**ready to get physical.**

**Sonar: Stop it!**

**They don't pay any attention but it gets her upset. Aizawa and Mogi were near**

**by incase the two got physical and then Matsuda says something that had to be**

**truly upsetting. Whatever he said caused Ide to get mad and get his hand in a**

**fist to punch Matsuda.**

**Matsuda: You were only just lucky.**

**Ide: Was not.**

**Matsuda: Like you were with your ex.**

**Ide: Shut up. I'm not going to let you mess with my mind and hurt her.**

**Matsuda(being sarcastic): Now why would I do that?**

**Ide: Are you jealous of the fact that I actually got a girlfriend?**

**Matsuda: I am not.**

**Ide: Then what is your problem?**

**The two exchanged some words and Aizawa and Mogi kept them apart. Sonar felt**

**tears in her eyes for no reason.**

Rachel: … …. … should I stay out of this?

Matsuda: whatever it is, it's not my fault.

**Hey Matsuda (smirks a bit and is a bit too upset but doesn't let anyone see**

**that she's upset.)**

**(Ide: How can you find making out so gross Matsuda?**

It's not making out that I find gross… it's just….you making out with someone.

Ide: -looks like he's ready to hit Matsuda-

Rachel: HIT HIM WITH THE CHAIR!!!!

**Ukita: Now you're stealing his spotlight?**

**Aizawa: i would like to know. I think he almost got sick when I kissed my**

**wife once.**

**Gevanni: I'm sure he didn't.**

**Aizawa: Who's asking you?)**

**I envy you. You got a cool nick name. Mine is Elizabeth.**

Matsuda: you could go by Eliza or Beth or Betty or Liz or Lizzy or----

Rachel: please Matsuda, she gets the point.

Matsuda: -.- whatever.

**My parents find that "Barbie girl" song annoying.**

**Had fun beating up Ukita?**

Yes!

**How many times have you been mentally disturbed by anyone's actions? If so,**

**who did it?**

I don't want to talk about it.

**I am sure you mentioned Ide's ex-girlfriend...(suddenly the stripper shows up**

**and kicks Matsuda down below really hard with a high heel shoe)..a few times.**

-rolls on the floor, moaning-

Rachel: good job stripper! –high fives the stripper lady-

Stripper lady whom I will call Leslie: yes it is a good job, isn't it. I have fun

Matt: -looks up from his gameboy- perverted bitch

Rachel: watch your language, father.

Matt: sorry… Perverted _LESLIE_!

**Why did you hook him up with the stripper?**

Leslie: cuz I'm hot, duh!

Matsuda: I thought he could use some entertainment

Rachel: -smacks Matsuda's head-

**(Ide: I'm not going to say anything.**

**Aizawa: What did he see in that stripper anyways?**

Matsuda: well.

**Ide glares at Aizawa. Sonar tensed.**

**Gevanni: Can we have the key now?**

**Matsuda is praying he won't get handcuffed again.**

**Sonar: Aizawa has the key.**

**Aizawa: Fine.**

**Aizawa sighs and walks over to free the two. Ide was just relieved not to be**

**handcuffed to Matsuda again. Sonar places a hand to her head and seems to try**

**and sneak off. Ukita sees her move and stops her.**

**Ukita: Hey..something wrong.**

**Gevanni: Is that a monkey?**

**Ukita turns and glares.**

**Ukita: Not a monkey.**

**Sonar looks up and sees a bruise on Ukita's face.**

**Sonar: They really did a number on you.**

**Ukita: Yeah. I know.**

**He looks back to her as she sighs.**

**Sonar: It seems that evertime I show up, something has to happen.**

**Ukita: Don't blame yourself.**

**Ukita saw a sad look on her face so he made a funny face. She smirks as Ide**

**walks over.**

**Sonar: Thanks. I needed that.**

**Ukita: Your welcome)**

**What movie never made sense to you?**

Lost in Space (1998, not the series) we're watching it right now but it's weird.

**Ever seen a movie that gave away the ending at the beginning. I probably seen**

**2 or 3 movies that done that.**

No, I haven't

Rachel: he just doesn't pay attention. The main one that comes to mind is The Happening. I found out what would happen within the first twenty minutes or so.

**I feel creative.**

**You know what is funny? I never considered myself a romantic and yet I do get**

**told that I'm a bit of a romantic when I review interactive stories.**

Matsuda: Really? Weird.

**(Sonar: Hey Aizawa, I got a question for you?**

**aizawa: For me?**

**Sonar: Do you mind telling me about one of the times that Matsuda got you**

**mad?**

**Matsuda feels like his spotlight is being taken away.) **

-.- poor me!

**Why did Ide hit you with a printer? (Aizawa covers Matsuda's mouth and Ide**

**answers the question)**

**(Ide: Are you all right?**

**Sonar: Besides seeing Mello like a pinata last chapter and seeing heck break**

**loose, I don't know.**

**Ide placed an arm around her lower back and looked at her. She goes against**

**his body as Ide catches Matsuda watching the scene.**

Matsuda: -runs away-

**Ide: You're upset.**

**Sonar looks away. She bit her lower lip as Ide frowned but felt sympatheic.**

**She was just hoping to have a chance to relax but fights kept breaking out on**

**her as if she was some sort of curse.**

**Sonar: Why would I be upset?**

**Ide: Don't hide it. I saw you looking upset when Mogi and Aizawa broke up the**

**fight.**

**The others heard that because Ide kind of nearly yelled it)**

**Who else has made you throw up and how?**

This kid from the seventh grade. He gave me the stomach flu…. And from Leslie… from kicking me so hard… -cries-

**Has anyone ever carried out a threat on you?**

-looks at Ide- what do you think?

**Have you and Ukita ever been left alone on duty? What would happen if it**

**does?**

Yeah… Ukita gets out one of his smokes and I drink some orange juice… nothing much.

**Any favorite prank calls you get?**

I don't have favorites… I hate them all the same.

**Any advice on confidence?**

Rachel: LMAO!!!!

Matsuda: shut up!

**Does smiles confuse people?**

Sometimes.

**(This time Ide was trying to settle Sonar down and she was muttering how she**

**felt like a curse. Ide was rubbing her arms as she closes her eyes**

**Ide: Now look at what you done. She's upset!**

**Matsuda: It isn't my fault.**

**Aizawa: Shut up!**

**Ukita: I say Matsuda wanted her.**

**Ide ignores the comments as Sonar breaths silently. She rests against Ide**

**while he got her to the couch.**

**Ide: I'm sorry if I had hurt you but he said something that I did not**

**tolerate.**

**Sonar: It was about me wasn't it?**

**Ide: That and something more.**

**Sonar held his hand and opened her eyes.**

**Ide: Why not just get some rest?**

**Sonar: I'm no sure if I..**

**Ide cuts in politely.**

**Ide: I don't need you getting anymore upset as it is.**

**She cuddles up to him and he squeezes her hand.**

**Sonar: All right.**

**Ide adjusts her body and talks silently in her ear as sleep slowly claims**

Rachel: aww!

Matsuda: uh….

**YoutubeGirl**

**Hi**

**I've been reading this ever since it got published and I've only reviewed**

**know is because I have a huge fear of my questions getting the author or**

**character mad. Werid right but anyway**

Oh, you don't have to worry about that! We don't get mad often!

Rachel: -coughs-

Matsuda: what?

**1) What kind of music do you like Matsuda?**

I like just about anything. My favorite genres are Alternative, Alternative Punk, Rock, and Heavy Metal.

**2) How come there aren't more Matsu fans? Matsuda your the hottest guy on**

**Death Note! Any girl woul date! I would date you.**

-blushes-

Rachel: that's because they all like either L, Light, Matt, Mello, or Near. :D

Matsuda: well more people should like me! it raises my self-esteem!

**Speaking of dating you...**

**-Brings face extrmeley close to Matsu's face- Me: Your not seeing any one are**

**you Matsu? -Gives a femme fatale grin- If your not I would be more than happy**

**to get to know you. And I say all this in a seductive voice.**

-blushes- o-okay!

Rachel: OMG Femme Fatale!!! I know what that is!

Matsuda: that's great Rachel…

**See you next time!-voice is now back to it normal tone-**

Bye-bye!

**Bye!**

**TheSulkingWolf**

**STUPID CENSER! IT WAS SUPPOSTED TO SAY**

**"6) did you know that if you add up all the numbers between 1 and 36 you get**

**6 6 6" AS IN THREE 6'S! Cept when i put the three sixs w/o the spaces it**

**censered it!**

Ooooh… lol. That's creepy.

**RAWR! I'm sick and tired of these stupid censer, censering me and my**

**reviews/reviews from other people. (starts to destory stuff out of anger)**

uh-oh… just don't break YoutubeGirl! –hugs YoutubeGirl-

L: or my wife! –hugs Rachel-

Rachel: -chibi squee-

**Deity: (Walks in) Since my sister is on a homicidal rampage i'll ask some**

**questions...**

oh, okay!

**1) Do you ever sing in the shower?**

Yup

**2) How much would i have to pay you to kiss the freak with the afro?**

I would not kiss Aizawa. No matter how much you gave me!

**(I run though and try to attack Deity but she throws me the other way)**

oooh…. That sucks.

**3) When do you think she will calm down?**

When she finally falls asleep

**4) Want some tea?**

-looks at the tea suspiciously- …no…

**5) Don't you think you should give up on Sayu? Her mother will not let her**

**date you AND she said you were to old for her at some point in the manga...**

-blushes- well I have now!!! -smiles-

**Deity: Well that's all! (Drags me away as i rip apart a doll by biteing it**

**and ripping it up)**

oooh, that looks bad.

**Eru-Sama**

**Hey Matsu**

Hi!

You're not a talkative person, are you?

**Wounded Shell Of Myself**

**Hey Matsu! I'm back!**

Yay!

**I still really think you should go see Rocky Horror Picture Show...then go to**

**work wearing fishnets and show them off to Ide just to ** him off.**

Wow…. That would be… -ahem- interesting.

And I dressed like you at NekoCon! The pictures are at

**w(dot)deviantart(dot)com under my screen name (which is also**

**woundedshellofmyself). I rounded you up a round of fangirls. :)**

Neato!! I saw them! Very nice.


	19. Matsu's New Girlfriend

**EowynsPen**

**Hey Matsu!**

**1. Yeah, InuYasha is great!**

So I've heard.

**2. Matsu, please say that this "good reason" of yours doesn't have some sort**

**of perverted significance**

This good reason of mine doesn't have some sort of perverted significance.

Rachel: are you kidding me? you're dressed as a French maid!!!

Matsuda: it was for a good reason and that's all I'm going to say!!!

**3. Pumpkin pie is god! Although right now the subject of 'pie' kinda scares**

**me because I'm still recovering from watching the Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

**(aka Sweeney Todd) with my dad (who is possilby even scarier than the**

**characters!)**

that sounds…. Exciting…

**4. Aw! It's okay Matsu!**

Huh?

Matt: you're kind of forgetful, aren't you?

Matsuda: :D

**Bye Matsu!**

Bye!!

**-EowynsPen**

**kia1270**

**blake here**

**sis is tied up so that**

**she doesn't lose her temper**

oh wow….

**but she asked that matsu reads**

**betting, home, love and death, and**

**sisters.**

**it took her time but she wrote them**

**zack: we are hiding but sis will**

**lose her temper**

**kia: must...kill**

kill who?

**YoutubeGirl**

**You like heavy metal! I do too! Meticallia is the best!! I also like Gothic**

**Rock**

I've never heard of them… but I have heard some songs by The Who!!

Rachel: That's just because they're the CSI theme songs.

Matsuda: :D

**1)I think this might have been asked but oh well, What's your favorite color**

**? Mine is dark blue**

It changes every so often. Right now it's orange!

**2)Favorite food?**

Pie. :D

**3) Worst movie of all time?**

Not sure…

**Oh and Rachel did you go see the Twilight movie? I did and it was amazing!**

Rachel: I did!! I liked some of it, but the other stuff wasn't what I wanted… but I really liked who they picked for Alice!

**And Matsu I have something for you! -Kisses Matsu's cheek all the way until**

**reaches lips.- I don't kiss the lips and pause for a bit- Then I kiss the**

**Matsu's lips-**

Matsuda: -blushes-

**4) Most randomest thing someone ever said to you?**

Some random guy came up to me and started singing "Oh Christmas Tree" in French… it was creepy because it was in June.

**5) Have a problem with Goth Vegetarians?**

Nope :D they sound cool, but I've never met one.

**6) Were you all your life called by your last name? Your first name is Touta**

**right? At least you have a great nickname. i don't like nicknames because the**

**top nickname for people with my name is Vicky. Guess what my name is? So yeah**

**I like to be called by my first name. If you guess my first name you can call**

**me that.**

For most of my life. Yes. I like that nick name :D hm… Victoria?

**-hugs Matsu- Bye -kisses Matsu on the cheek-**

**Bye Bye!**

Bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**I should huh!**

**Neart: That is a horrible idea for a story.**

**Me: -whacks Near- I bet I'd get tons of reveiws!**

You would get some from us!!

**Near: Or zero and besides MY Q&A.**

**Me: ... I'm not emo! I'd quit that a long time ago!**

**Beyond: Wait! What do you mean quit!?!?!?!?**

Rachel: I have to ask the same thing… Quit? As in you used to?

Matsuda: that's bad.

**Me: My friends made me quit and plus I made better friends which were well**

**nicer than my old ones! XD**

Yay good friends!!

**Near; o.o See, emotion is bad.**

**Me; You love daddy though!**

**Near; Your point?**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Whatever! Did you like my one-shot!?!!??**

**Near: Horrible paring.**

**Mello; Hey!**

**Near: Matt belongs to me.**

**Mello: Your just mad becauuse she barely writes about you.**

**Near: I'm not mad.**

**Mello: Are too.**

**Near: Are not.**

**Mello: Too!**

**Near: Not.**

Oh, no… they're fighting!!! Go to a slap fight!

Rachel: don't listen to him

Matt: Mello, if you hurt Near, I'm taking away your chocolate.

**Me: AHEM! Back to the point.**

**1. I love that song! Lol RIOT! Hahahaha**

**Near: Your going to be one of those people who constantly get arrested.**

**Me: No! That will look bad on my collage thingy! I WANT TO GO BAD!**

**Near: She's going to a hippe collage.**

**Me; ART! School for The arts! Like FILM! Not hippe.**

**Near: There is alot of hippes there.**

**Me: -sticks tongue out- Shut up.**

Matsuda: just beware of guys named Happy….

**2. My children are tortuing him for me!**

**- With Gaara and Wrath-**

**Light: HELP ME!**

**Gaara and Wrath: Henh Henh Henh!**

**-back at hme-**

**Near: God, they even have his laugh now!**

**Beyond: Henh Henh Henh...**

**Me: I love B's laugh! -glomps Beyond-**

Rachel: YAY!!!!!! I love his laugh too! I've adopted it as well! Henh, henh, henh.

L: I would say that's cute, but that would also be implying that Beyond is cute…

Rachel: well, he is…

L: what? –puppy eyes-

Rachel: well he looks like you, silly! –hugs L-

Matsuda: anyway…

**3. I love those songs! Uncle Matsu I have a big question for you! Are you a**

**virgin?**

**-long silence-**

**Mello: Hahahahahaha Of course he is!**

**Me: That's not nice!**

**Mello: Sometimes the truth isn't nice.**

**Near: For once I agree with Mello.**

-blushes- yes. I am.

**Me: You guys are mean!**

**Beyond: I would never kill my infinity! -glomps Katelyn-**

Matsuda: … you be careful with my niece, you hear?

**Me: XD Bye ya'll!**

Bye!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Wotsap?**

**#1:Have you ever seen Jackass/Viva la Bam? If so, who's your favorite**

**character?**

No, I haven't. sorry :D

**#2:Do you like the Foo Fighters? You just seem like you do.**

I've heard a couple of their songs. There's one that I really like but I can't remember what it is.

**#3:Can you do a back-flip? I can't...**

Sadly, no.

**#4:I'm albino like Near IRL! Except I dye my hair brown/blond.**

… thanks for sharing?

**This time, I give Near&co. a big house and a pet donkey! Oh, don't thank me!**

**It'll only put you in debt to me for the next two-hundred years!**

Rachel: oh crap… L, time to runaway again!

L: Back to Tahiti!!! –grins as Matt tries to hit him with his DS-

**Sonar**

**(Before Sonar could ask some questions, Ide hit Matsuda really hard with a**

**punch.**

Ow.

**Ide: That's for what you said last chapter.**

**Sonar had not realized that Ide had punched matsuda because she just got up.**

**Sonar: Did something happen?**

**Aizawa & Ide: Nothing at all.**

**She chuckled.**

**Sonar: You two are talking at the same time.**

**Ide & Aizawa: Are we?**

**They pause.**

**Ide & Aizawa: She's right.**

LOL!

**Ide shakes his head.**

**aizawa: That was creepy.**

**Ide: Let's stop that.**

**aizawa: Agreed)**

**Do I even want to know why you have a black eye?**

No, you don't.

**My nickname is also my mom's name.**

…creepy…

**Have you ever prank called Ide, Ukita, Mogi or aizawa?**

-smiles- what they don't know can't hurt them.

**Funniest thing to happen when you go to the Yagami household?**

Well, it's not funny for me, but it cracks Light up… I used to flirt with Sayu and then she slapped me and called me a few names I didn't know she would say in front of her mother….

**Let me guess someone made you put on a french maid outfit?**

-blushes- no, it was of my own accord.

**(Aizawa is laughing in the background)**

**Wow..you are getting picked on alot.**

-cries- no body loves me!

**(Ide: Serves him right. Why did he think I would go for a hooker?**

**Ide glares at Matsuda while Sonar is being tickled by Ukita.**

**Sonar: This is no fair.**

**Ukita: Having fun?**

**She pushes him over and catches her breath. Ide turns his head as she**

**laughs.**

**Sonar: Indeed. For once things are good.)**

**Most annoying cheerful or depressing song you heard?**

I don't remember what it was called but there was a Secondhand Serenade song that made me sad.

Rachel: it was so cute!!! It's the one there they say something like 'tears fall down like razor blades' I can't remember what it's called but it's ADORABLE!!!! Also, I had the song Concrete Angel stuck in my head when I was already depressed. It sucked.

Matsuda: that's great, Rach.

**I know what it feels like to have the flu but I once had food poisoning and**

**couldn't eat for 5 days.**

That sucks.

**You know what is annoying? Having a name that is a name of a wine.**

**(Ide: It can't be that bad.**

**Sonar: People always make fun of my first name.)**

That might get annoying….

**(Ide: Do I appear gross to you Matsuda? *is getting ready with a chair just**

**in case*)**

Of course not, Ide. If you did, I would have already ran to Mexico.

**What did you think of the girl group known as Girlicious?**

Never heard of them, but if that's their name, I have to say they'd be creepy.

**Most out of character thing you seen the taskforce do?**

Aizawa: don't. you. Dare.

Matsuda: -all in one breath- AIZAWA TRIED ON SOME OF MISA-MISA'S LINGERE!!!

Rachel: o.O

Matsuda: -backs away from Aizawa- please don't hit me.

**Do you dream of Sayu alot?**

-blushes- not anymore!!!!

**(Sonar: Is he..**

**Ide nods.**

**Sonar: You will get used to it.**

**Ide: Well dealing with him is something I have to get used to.)**

**Do you ever misplace items at work?**

'misplace' no. have things stolen? Yes.

**Can you still believe I still manage to ask questions?**

I'm beginning to wonder if you just have a book of questions and you type in the random ones :D

**Most annoying word you heard?**

Well, it's actually two words: "two more!" because the lady on a video in Rachel's PE class kept saying "Two more, two more" in a really annoying voice…

Rachel: when did you get into my PE class?

Matsuda: -keeps quiet-

**Out of all the questions you been asked so far, which one makes you laugh?**

I'm not sure, really. A lot of them make me laugh :D

**(Ide takes a few deep breaths.**

**Sonar: Well, I hope you two quit fighting.**

**Ide: As long as he doesn't start it.**

**Sonar: Well quit glaring at him Hideki. Let Aizawa & Mogi deal with him.**

**Ide: I'll try but he is not making this easy.**

**Sonar: Look, I'm over what happened last chapter or the chapter before.**

**Ide: Surprised you can even tolerate it.**

**Sonar (smirks): Surprising isn't it)**

**What can't you tolerate Matsuda?**

Why can't I tolerate myself? Huh?

**Why do people assume you love Ide? (it's kind of funny really.)**

-pukes- huh? Since when to people assume this?

**(Ide gets Sonar and holds her.**

**Ide: Why did you have to ask that?**

**Sonar: I didn't want to ask it but it just happened.)**

**Do you think I'm crazy?**

No. I've been talking to Rachel and Katelyn for a while, so I don't think anyone could be more crazy than them…

**(Ide gets her off her feet almost but she manages to get free and turn to**

**face him.**

**(Aizawa: Serves the two of you right for fighting. Now let's hope I don't**

**have to handcuff the two of you together.**

**Ide shakes his head as Sonar smirks in amusement and Ukita chuckles while**

**having a smoke.)**

**Ever tried smoking?**

Ick. No.

**(Sonar: You know I was only kidding Ide.**

**Ide: I hope so.**

**Sonar: Don't want you to take that kind of joke seriously. Don't need**

**accidents to happen no...**

**At that moment Aizawa sticks a kick me sign on Matsuda's back and Mello kicks**

**him)**

OWIE!!! Stupid Mello. JUST KIDDING!!! Please don't shoot me.

**Ever humliated Ide?**

-smirks- does pantsing him and exposing his boxers with little hearts on them count?

**(Ide gets Sonar in a headlock.**

**Sonar: Hey!**

**Ide: You enjoy asking questions about me?**

**Sonar: You know I don't mean them in a bad way Ide. Besides, I am just**

**curious. Now please let go.**

**Ide lets go and she rubs her neck.**

**Ide: Did I hurt you?**

**Sonar: Not really.**

**Sonar takes a deep breath and looks at him. She did not bother to ask Ide of**

**what he saw in that stripper otherwise Matsuda might get beat up along with**

**Ide. Sonar moves her short hair aside and ties it up.)**

**You love to get Ide mad don't you?**

-smiles- yep!

**Later Matsubunny**

o.O I'm a bunny?

**Ps: You better watch out for Aizawa. He's right behind you.**

CRAP!

**TheSulkingWolf**

**(After finally calming down) I went a little insane huh? ha ha ha...**

eh heh… -backs away-

Rachel: lol –high fives **TheSulkingWolf-**

Matsuda: …

**1) WANT SOME TEA?!**

Uh.

**2) Wait i broke the tea pot... nevermind!**

Okay… :D

**3) Have a Coke instead (throws coke at Matsuda)**

Soda!!

Rachel: ick.

Matsuda: ignore her… she's weird.

**4) (looks around at the destored room) want to help me rebuild?**

No thanks :D

**5) How's are you?**

Um… let's see. I think I'm about 30/31 if Near is 18/19ish.

**6) How's rachel and L?**

Rachel: we're awesome!

L: we're getting ready to go back to Tahiti!

Rachel: and then we're going to Hawai'i!

L: we are? Okay! :D

**Well... bye...**

Matsuda: Bye!

**Peridot Tears**

**Matsuda! -Huggles- Omg, luff you -hearts-**

-chibi squee- yay!

**1. Why do you rock?**

Cuz I'm me!!

Matt: -holds back his laughter-

Matsuda: shut up!

**2. How old are you exactly? -shot for not knowing-**

30/31ish.

**3. Do you feel really young around all the other detectives you work with? Do**

**you make them feel old?**

Yeah, and I hope I do! That'd be funny!

**~PT**

**master holykira**

**hey matsu  
blake here  
if you, supposidly died, and given a second chance, would you take it?**

Probably…

Rachel: I wouldn't!

L: if I was there?

Rachel: I change my answer to I would! –hugs L-

Matsuda: …. Ignoring them.**  
zack:i bet he would be smatter than he is  
me: no he would be the same  
zack:true**

Wait… did you just call me stupid?


	20. Turtlebread

**master holykira**

**zack: (sacasm) no we just called u retarded**

): really?

**me: ah pay no attention to him. He's just ** because he has to take care of**

**the kids**

**zack: but i've grown used to rain. It's hikari i'm worried about**

**me: he'll...be fine. Get bail money**

**rain: it's no use**

**matsu u really r stupid for picking fights with aizawa and ide**

again with the stupid!!! If I was stupid, would I be working for the best Police force in Japan??

**kia1270**

**yes i got free**

**blake: only cause of rain**

**me: that is y i love her**

**and the killing part is my friend's husband, and my uncle**

**rain: may i help?**

**me: yes**

wow. Have fun… I think

**LizluvsSpongebob**

**Hey Matsu! I just have one question for you:**

**Have you read/seen Twilight? I'm just curious :)**

Yes, I have :D read AND seen

**Oh and can I have a hug?**

Of course –hugs-

**Love ya, Matsu!**

***Liz***

bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

**You never heard of Metallica? Is it because I spelt it Meticallia instead of**

**the correct way of Metallica?**

No, I've heard of them, I'm just to lazy to listen to them XD

Rachel: heheh we really need to listen to them, don't we?

**1) Hi! I'm Victoria and I'm a Goth Vegetarian! -shakes everyone's hand.-**

Matsuda: funn!!

Rachel: I have a friend named Victoria! Except we called her Tori, not Vicky. I need to see if she's got a facebook… she moved away a few years ago but we've been trying to keep in touch.

**2) What are you guys planning to do for Chirstmas(Did i spell that right?)?**

Matsuda: we're going up to Minnesota

Matt: again…

Rachel: I love going up there! We go up every other Christmas and every summer. My dad grew up there :D

Matsuda: but we get to be crammed in a car… with a bunch of people… for 11 hours… which sucks.

**You should make a holiday one-shot with your fanfiction family! I would read**

**that. And if you need a possibly mentally insane Goth Vegetarian neighbor who**

**can cook very well(If i ever take Home Ec I'll pass that class in my sleep)**

**I'm here.**

OMG that'd be so much fun

Rachel: if I remember and have enough ideas for it, I'll do my best!!!

**3) Matsu you said you hooked Ide up with a stripper. Did you ever get a**

**stripper for yourself? -looks at Matsu with tears on the brim of her eyes-**

No, I didn't –hugs Victoria- I don't believe in that kind of stuff.

**Because if you did I'm kicking your ** and the strippers- eyes are now**

**extremley angry-**

-backs away- but I didn't!!! –crys- please don't hit me!

Rachel: that would be called Domestic abuse

Matsuda: you'll help me if it comes to that, right, L?

L: I only deal with cases that involve 10 murders or that have 1 million dollars at stake… or anything I have a personal interest in.

Matsuda: then please don't hurt me, Victoria… you know I love you!

**4) Best movie of all time?**

Hm… not sure… but we're watching the Bourne series right now. Hehe… he stabs some guy with a pen

Rachel: lol I told Mikami that if he really wanted to die by pen, he should call Jason! He wasn't too happy with me :D

Matsuda: I thought it was funny XD

**5) why does every character in anime that drives a motorcycle have a scar?**

**Tsume for Wolf's Rain had one, Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh and Mello has a scar too!**

**And this is a group question.**

I have absolutely no idea…

L, Rachel, and Matt: us neither…

Rachel: lol that sounds funny

**I think it gives a more bad boy image.**

Matsuda: probably.

**-hugs Matsu- your so hot.**

-squee- yay! I'm loved!

**Rachel I really like the way you title the chapters! Creative! By the way for**

**chapter 19 who is Matsu's new girlfriend and do I need to kick her **?**

Rachel: -giggles- that's you silly!! And thank you! I try to find fun names :D

Matsuda: yay!!! I gotz a girlfriend! –hugs Victoria-

**Bye Everyone!**

Bye!!

**P.S Death Note Is The Show With The Most Mentally Insane Female Viewers**

**Right?**

Matsuda: I could imagine that would be true XD

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HELO!**

Rachel: hi!!!

**Nea: -bangs head on table- She had starbucks with her friends.**

Matt: poor baby! –hugs Near-

Rachel: I love starbucks!!! But I hate coffee so I get hot chocolate instead :D

Matsuda: they're pretty good :D

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! GUESS WHAT?! MY PERFORMANCE WENT GREAT! i ONLY MESSED UP**

**ONCE AND AFTER MY FRIENDS GOT TO STOP CRYING OVER IT EVERYTHING WENT GREAT!**

**WHOO HOO!**

… eh… yay?

**Near: Stop yelling.**

Please!

**Me: Haha Ok. Plus I went into Wetseal and Hot topic and spoke french to them!**

**Lol my friends were laughing.**

Rachel: OMG I love Hot Topic and I reeeeeeeeeeally want to go into Wet Seal… I've heard they have cute clothes :D

**Beyond: They were very confused.**

**Me: Yup! So what have you guys been doing?**

**Beyond: We've been having lots of fun! ;)**

**Near: Ugh...**

**Me: I mean quit the you know. Yup, my friends tied me and kept me sweet**

**deprived until I told them my problem.**

Matsuda: dang… sweet deprivation? Hope it's not as bad as when L is sweet deprived

L: -eats a sugar cube- yeah. That's bad.

**Near: o.O And it worked?**

**Me: Yup! Now I'm just an adorable punk!**

**Beyond: You got that right! -snuggles Katelyn-**

**Near: Gross...**

**Mello: If we got in a bitchfight I'd win. :)**

Matsuda: nuh-uh!!  
Rachel: actually, he would.

**Near: Well, obviously because your the ** . :)**

Everyone: LMAO!!!!!!!!!!! Near pulled joke!

**Mello: ! -dives at Near-**

**Me: -pushes button that electfies both of them-**

**Near and Mello: OW!**

**Me: No fighting. Your like Jacob and Edward.**

Rachel: lol… nice one.

**1. I'll make sure to beware of guys named happy.**

**Near: And people named rainbow.**

**Me: Lol**

Matsuda: them too.

**2. His laugh is the **.**

**Beyond: Yes. I'm glad you think I'm cute.**

**Me: L is cute too but not as cute as B!**

**Near: -rolls eyes-**

Rachel: -hugs L- L is way cuter!!

Matsuda: … awkward

**3. Hahahahahahahaha virgin wow.**

Shut up.

**Beyond: Oh yes I'll be very careful. :)**

Wait… with what?

**4. Whatcha getting me for christmas?**

**Gaara and Wrath: And us?**

Not telling :D it's a secret!

**Me: Whose watching Light?!?!**

**-with Light-**

**Light: o.O Hello? I'm starving! Where is everyone!?!??**

**Mysterious voice: Oh lookie a tied up Abrocombie and Fitch model. :)**

Rachel: LMAO!!!! You're going to die, Light. Either that or be raped by some Abrocombie and Fitch obsessed person.

**Light O.O HELP!**

**-back at home-**

**Me: Oh well!**

**Bye you all!**

Everyone: bye!

**Sonar**

**Hello Matsuda,**

Matsuda: hi!!!

**(watches Mogi hold back Aizawa from attacking Matsuda)**

**I am actually thinking these questions off the top of my head.**

Wow. I wouldn't be able to do that.

**What item are you most likely to break?**

Anything glass

**Ever played truth or dare when you were younger? If so, what happened?**

Yeah. I had to eat worms.

**You seriously pulled down Ide's pants? (Ide crosses his arms)**

-laughs- it was funny!

**Do you get confused easily?**

What do you mean? I don't understand…

Matt: the answer is yeah, he does.

Matsuda: what?

**What is one of the things you can't tolerate?**

Nails on a chalkboard.

**What has been stolen from you?**

Money. And my car.

**Ever danced on a table?**

XD I was drunk okay?

**Did you feel sexy in the maid suit? Wished I seen a picture of that.**

Actually, I felt rather uncomfortable.

**As of Dec 8th, I'm 22 now.**

Happy Birthday!!!!

**Who makes the worst first impression?**

? idk… maybe L

Rachel: are you kidding me? I saw L and I was like "OMG I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

L: -smirks- see I make good first impressions.

Matsuda: that's only because Rachel is a weirdo.

**Ever had a old lady hit you with a purse?**

Many times

**Matsubunny is just your nickname. It's better than some I heard like**

**Matsuwhack, Matsuquack, Matsucrack and so forth.**

Thank you. I guess it is better.

**(Aizawa and Mogi fall down laughing as Ide tries not to laugh.)**

Ide, thank you for trying not to laugh.

**Who do you think has no fashion sense?**

Idk. Probably L. again

Rachel: are you kidding me (again)? L looks so hot!!!

Matsuda: again… Rachel is just a weirdo.

**(Sonar walks over to Ide.**

**Ide: I'm calm this time.**

**Sonar: I didn't even ask you that.**

**Ide: You were though.**

**He moved and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a fast kiss.)**

**Got a girlfriend yet?**

Yes!!! Her name is Victoria!!

**Can I dare you to do something really silly right now?**

Uh… no…

**Do you sometimes take some things seriously?**

I take a lot of things seriously

Rachel and L: it's people who don't take _him_ seriously.

Matsuda: shut up!!!

**Has the other officers pranked you so that they wouldn't have to see you**

**while investigating a crimescene?**

Yes… and unfortunately I fell for them.

**(Ide: Nice question.**

**Sonar: Thanks. No one had asked it yet?)**

**Ever ruined a crimescene?**

Nope! That I can say that I haven't messed anything up!

**Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy.**

Anytime :D

**(Misa is seen chasing after Ryuk with a broom after he handcuffed her to**

**Mikami)**

Everyone: LMAO!

Rachel: look! Mikami is being dragged!

Matsuda: hehe. Silly Kira worshiper.

**At least you were not handcuffed to someone else agains Matsuda.**

Yes, thank you.

**(Sonar just rests against Ide for now.**

**Sonar: I think I will get some sleep.**

**Ide: All right but i was wondering if we could talk in private.**

**Sonar: All right**

**Aizawa: Trying to...**

**Ide: I'm not that kind of man!**

**Mogi: I think I gone deaf from his yelling.**

**Aizawa: What?**

**Sonar chuckles softly as Ide and Sonar leaves the room)**

**See you soon**

**^.^**

Bye!!

**EowynsPen**

**HIYA MATSY!**

**(I'm hyper right now)**

Matt: lol it sounds a lot like pansy.

Matsuda: SHUT UP!

**Anyway Katie says to tell you she thinks you're hot but not quite smart (in**

**the nerdy sense) *Katie:SHUT UP! I"M NOT A NERD* enough for her. Then I**

**slapped her b/c I think you're the wisest of all the Death Note people, even**

**if you're not the smartest. And yes, there is a difference.**

Oh… okay… well thank you for defending my wise-ness.

**(BTW, Katie is one of my muses. The other is Eileen. She's currently on duty**

**guarding hte plot bunny pens. I'm sure she's sorry she missed you.**

Rachel: BUNNY PENS!!! Are they cute?

Matsuda: uh oh… now she's going to go on about bunnies.

Rachel: I don't like them that much… but didn't I name that bunny that I got 'Kora'? I can't remember.

Matsuda: well, since this story isn't about you…

Tell her I said hi!

**Well I can't think of anything else to write so bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

**(PS someday I am dragging you to Turtlebread Café and forcing you to try**

**their chocolate bread!**

Rachel: ooooooh. Chocolate bread. I'll have to see if there's a Turtlebread near me!

Matsuda: please don't.

**Peridot Tears**

**Aw -w-**

**So how are you and Sayu doing? -cackles-**

WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!!! –pouts- I'm with Victoria now.

**~PT**

Rachel: bye!!! Thank you for annoying Matsuda –laughs-

Matsuda: you creep me out

Rachel: that's my job :D


	21. Matsydoodleda

**EowynsPen**

**Hiya Matsydoodleda!**

**That's your new nickname!**

Matt: -laughs-

Matsuda: don't make fun of me!! at least I'm getting a nickname!!

I think of the funnest nicknames! I nicknamed my fried Michelle

**"Shellerificus!" It was fun!**

**So,**

**1. Matsy isn't a pansy! Matsy rocks!**

Thank you :D!

**2. Yes you are very wise.**

Nobody's ever called me wise… that I can remember anyway.

**3. Not bunny pens. PLOT bunny pens. Where you put the plot bunnies so they**

**don't mo you when you're trying to do something. Those things are VISCIOUS!**

Uh… okay… ?

**4. Turtlebread ROCKS!**

It sounds like it rocks :D

**5. Matsu, can I bottle you and sell you on ebay? Please?**

… no

**6. Who's your favorite ancient Egyptian god or goddess? Mine's Bastet. I**

**named my cat after her. Cat goddess, you see.**

Um, I don't know much about them…

**7. What religion do you identify with?**

Christianity

**8. I am looking into my crystal ball... I see you... in a suit (big**

**surprise)... changing... into lederhosen... and clogging... on a stage... OW**

**MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY ARE BLEEDING!**

Aww, come on… it wouldn't that bad!

Matt: it wouldn't! Hey, Matsuda, if you do that dance, I'll video tape it so we can put it on YouTube and people will see what an awesome dancer you are!

Matsuda: Hey, that sounds awesome!…. wait…

Matt: -grins-

Matsuda: you're not serious, are you?

Matt: oh, no I'm serious.

Matsuda: so I'm really a good dancer?

Matt: … uh-huh!

Matsuda: liar. You don't like my dancing.

**Kay well luv u Matsu bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

Bye!

**OutcastToReality**

**Wow, I had no idea you were on here! I must say, every time you spoke I**

**couldn't help but chuckle a bit at your cuteness. There are far too many**

**posts to read through them all, so I will simply have to hope I'm not**

**repeating any questions.**

-Chibi smile- thank you!

**L: So what questions DO you have?**

L: OMG another me!

Rachel: yeah, there are lots of L clones out there.

L: well… whose the real one? I think I'm the real one.

Rachel: well, it doesn't matter because I'll always love you!

L: yay!

Matsuda: um… can we get back to my story please?

**Me: Hmm... come to think of it, I don't have any. -blush-**

**L: How about asking him how he is feeling today?**

**Me: There's an idea. -hugs L- How are you Matsuda?!? ^_^**

I'm good! Thank you for asking!

**L: -blush-**

Matsuda: ahaha!!! The L I know does that too!

L: -blush- hey! don't tell them that!

Rachel: yeah! Then people will get jealous and try to steal him –glomps L- He's mine so back off! You can have a clone though!

**Peridot Tears**

**OwO xD I am being fangirly. Anyways, does Light make you feel old? x)**

Rachel: heh… I know how you feel –hugs L tighter-

Matsuda: sometimes yes. But then I look at the chief and I feel much better.

Rachel: besides, Matsuda is more like a child than Light is. So he shouldn't feel that old :D

Matsuda: did you just call me immature?

Rachel: I implied it, yes.

Matsuda: whatever…

**~PT**

bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Merry christmas!**

Yay, Christmas!!

**Near: We still have two weeks before christmas!**

Aww… you disappoint me.

**Me: So! Lol You all will get really nice gifts! Lol**

Yay!! Now I'm happy again.

**Beyond: i helped her pick them out myself :).**

**Mello: o.O Uh I don't want mine!**

**Near: Me either.**

-reading from a note card- Hey, it can't be that bad!! Beyond seems like a nice enough guy… WTF? Who wrote this?

**Wrath and Gaara: We do!**

**Me: You got to wait till christmas!**

**Gaara: Aw.**

**Wrath: -whispers in Gaara's ear- Well sneak a peek at them.**

**Gaara; YAY SNEAK A PEEK!**

**Me: What was that?**

**Gaara: Nuthing!**

Rachel: lol… little kids are so cute! –looks in the other room- Ed, Al… you two better get away from there!

Ed: dang…

Al: I'm sorry mommy!

**Neasr: You should know that we have no idea what happened to Light.**

**Me: A note was left though! It says, "Muhahahahahahaha give me 200 chickens**

**and you can have Imagay back!"**

**Near: He's not worth 200 chickens.**

Rachel: you're right… he's not, but it'd be fun to torment him some more :D –gives whoever wrote the note 200 chickens-

Light: thank you!!! –hugs Rachel and chants "thank you" over and over again-

L: -capoeira kicks Light- BACK AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!!

Light: you have a wife –laughs-

Rachel: what's so funny?

Light: L got a wife. I never thought that'd happen.

Rachel: -capoeira kicks Light- did you just insult my husband?

Light: shit… two people can do capoeira… and they both hate me!

Rachel: haha that's right! (btw, I can't do capoeira in real life but I wish I could!)

L: hey chicken man!! You can have Light back!

Chicken man: I don't want him! –random clucking is in the background- I got me some chickens!! Come here little chickies!!!

Rachel: uh… anyway, we're going to find something to do with Light

L: let's hold a vote! We'll have people tell us what they want to happen and then we'll do that next chapter!

Rachel: yay!

Matsuda: … back to my story please!

**M3e: You got that right! By the way, does anyone want a twilight charatcer!**

Rachel: nah, I "own" them in my story so I don't need to buy one. _(Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Twilight)_

Matsuda: WHAT HAPPENED TO GETTING BACK TO MY STORY?!?!

**Edward: -tied up- -growls- Let us go!**

**Me: But your going to fetch a pretty penny ed! Your so cute!**

**Bella: Back off!**

**Me: Back off! Hello? Your in love wity two guys -**-**

**Bella; I love Edward more!**

**me: Who wouldn't over Jacob! XD**

**Near: Please no catfights.**

**Me: All the vampires are here too. Matsu will you buy someone?**

No… I don't really want any of them…

**Beyond: It took a while to snatch them too.**

**Me: That's all for now! Bye!**

Matsuda: bye!!!

**TheSulkingWolf**

**I'M BACK! Sorry for not reviewing last time!**

That's okay… you're back now!

**1) Ever played the sims? I love that game!**

No, I haven't…

**2) Matsu has a girlfriend, Matsu has a girlfriend, ha ha ha ha!**

What's so funny about that –hugs Victoria-

**3) pist... (wispering) My dog is stalking me, help!**

LMAO that's hilarious!!! Give it food somewhere else.

Rachel: Just don't hurt it… I don't approve of animal violence.

Matsuda: of course you shouldn't hurt your puppy!

**4) I hate my english teacher, she made us do a packet on commas! WHO MAKES**

**YOU DO AN ENTIRE PACKET ON FREAKIN COMMAS!?**

Rachel: Ick… that sounds like my English teacher but she's never given us a packet on commas.

**5) comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

Matsuda: MY EYES!!! Stupid comma.

**6) Want a glass of milk?**

Sure!

**7) It's lactso-free milk!**

What's that?

**8) LET'S GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!**

Matsuda: what?

Rachel: lol I love that but if you want me to go there, my response is "shit no"

**9) Have a gift! (gives Matsuda a rusty spoon)**

Matsuda: Um… thanks.

**10) I shall this really funny video called 'Drive-by compliments' where these**

**dudes drove around in a car and shouted (in a kinda angery voice) compliments**

**at people. It was funny!**

o… okay… sounds… interesting.

**Well, later...**

Bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Hello Everyone!**

**Wow. I'm Matsu's new girlfriend. How could I've been so dumb. -bangs head on**

**the table- Ow. That hurt.-rubs forehead-**

awww… don't hurt yourself –gets you some ice-

**1)Matsu, Am I your first Goth girlfriend?**

Yep!

**2)Am I your first Vegetarian girlfriend?**

Actually, I had one in college… well, she was a vegan so I dunno if you count that as vegetarian…

Rachel: they don't eat meat, so I would.

Matsuda: no one asked you!

Rachel: I am Matsuda!! Hear me rawr! Mew!! Lol you're so funny.

Matsuda: -grumbles- stupid Rachel. I can't wait until you get your retainer so you can't talk for fear of having a lisp! –Rachel pouts but laughs-

**And I'm clearly your first Goth Vegitarian girlfriend...**

Yep!

**3)Did your family members drive you insane?**

Many times.

**Oh here is a link to a Death Note video. I would suggest having tissues**

**around to clean the blood dripping from your ears because of Misa's annoying**

**voice.**

Oh.. I dunno if we should listen to it then…

**/watch?v=bf0oQOOPFpk**

Rachel: lol I actually saw this today!

**Copy and Paste!**

Lol poor Matsu!!

Matsuda: shut up! And my face was NOT red!!! Plus Sachiko was being hypocritical… she married a cop… what a stupid woman

Rachel: lol laughs at Sachiko… I'm not much of a fan of hers. She looks nicer in the Live action movies.

**Wow. Minnesota. I've never been there. I have been to New York and Florida.**

Rachel: it's so much fun!!!

Matsuda: since this is my story and this is my girlfriend, could we get back to me? thank you.

Rachel: whatever…

**4)Gone to Disney World?**

Nope.

**5) Were you a heartbreaker back in high school?**

I think I was

Random kid from high school: no… he was more of a looser

Rachel: don't make fun of my uncle –capoeira kicks the random guy-

Matsuda: yay!! I'm being defended.

**6) You don't really care that your two teenage neices are married to guys**

**like in their twenties right? (I'm guessing L is like 25 and B.B is like 22 or**

**21.)**

I guess I can't anymore! –hugs you-

**Since I'm a teen and your like late twenties?**

Anyone calls me a pedophile again and I'll slap them.

**I just got a great idea for a like three or two story chapter! Mastu**

**indroducing me to the Taskforce! I can just picture their faces. I should get**

**started on that.**

Ooh that'd be fun!! I would read it!

**7)I have seen the funniest thing alive. I saw a photo of Zac Efron as Light**

**on google images. The two ugliest people alive on my computer screen. I needed**

**to like clean my eyes out after that.**

Light: I'm not ugly!

Rachel: quiet!

Light: -quiet!!-

Matsuda: I'm sorry for your eyes… but they're not ugly –Rachel threatens to kick Matsuda- okay, okay, they're ugly! U-G-L-Y!!!

**I was wacthing a part 2 of episode 30 on Youtube (I'm madly in love with**

**youtube. Seen my username?) And you -points finger at Matsu- Yes you the**

**god-like dude were doubting if Kira was totally evil. He is! But I'll overlook**

**your tiny mistake for your hansome face.**

-smiles- I love you too!

**Bye-kisses Matsu-**

Bye!!

-Rachel goes to get her braces off… then it goes to the next day-

OMG I JUST FINISHED ALL MY FINALS!!! YIPEE!!!

Oh, and I got my braces off which rocks!

Matsuda: hurrah, hurrah, let's answer the questions!!!

**master holykira**

**zack:this is so not fair!**

**me: ur telling me! i have to completed this stupid course**

**(we r talking about a class deals with crimes and i'm almost flunking it)**

oooh good luck with that

**ever failed in school?**

Depends on what you mean by failed in school… I got good enough grades to pass but my teachers told me I'd fail at life… does that count?

Rachel: poor Matsu!!!

Matsuda: you're happy now…

Rachel: did you not see me walking around the house ten minutes ago saying "Finals are over!!"?

Matsuda: … no comment.

**worst crime case?**

Hm… not really sure. I guess the one where someone tried to imitate Beyond… that was kinda freaky.

**rain: has anyone used the internet to kill someone with a web page like in**

**Untraceable**

I'm afraid I can't answer that question… I'm not really sure myself… but that'd be creepy

Rachel: I still need to see that movie… maybe I'll watch it over Winter Break.

Matsuda: yeah, yeah, now go somewhere so you can't interrupt me again.

Rachel: FINE! I'll just go eat my bologna sandwich! –pouts and stalks off to eat the bologna sandwich-

Matsuda: finally

Matt: that's how I feel when you leave XD

Matsuda: shut up.

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsuda**

**Congrats on getting a girlfriend?**

Thank you! :D

**Most humliating thing you done in front of a girl?**

Hm… does showing them your collection of stuffed animals count?

Matt: LMAO

Matsuda: shut up, Matt!!

**Do you often take teasing other officers too far?**

I dunno… they tease me a lot so I tease back. You'd have to ask Ukita or Mogi or someone who's honest –cough- not Aizawa or Ide cuz they're more biased than the others–cough-

**Nails on a chalkboard is horror.**

**(comes up behind Matsuda and pours flour on him)**

-coughs for real this time- that's… no… should I really comment on this?

Matt: who cares. Get to the next question.

Matsuda: right!

**Do you want kids?**

Someday yes.

**Ever had to give a lecture at schools?**

Nah… they didn't trust me XD

**What was one of the pranks that the officers did to you to keep you away from**

**the crime scene?**

They sent me to Brazil because I "won a special surprise that would be revealed to me when I got there" … it wasn't nice.

**Which law is stupid?**

Hm… I'm not really sure…

Matt: the one where people aren't allowed to get married to others of their own sex! What a looser law!

Rachel: -comes back- I second Matt's statement

Matsuda: go eat your sandwich!

Rachel: but I finished…

Matsuda: oh…. Okay :D

**Favorite law?**

The one that prohibits killing… except people don't follow it.

**Ever misfired your gun?**

Yeah… multiple times, actually. I have a few scars to prove it.

**Have you ever tried to hug Ide? (Ide looks at her funny as Aizawa laughs)**

… no… and I don't think I want to… No offense, Ide. It's just that you'd kick my ass again.

**(Sonar hugs Ide.**

**Sonar: I'm kidding.**

**Ide: I know you are.**

**Sonar: Well at least we are on good terms.**

**Ide: Indeed.)**

**Is it true that Ide was the one that had to talk you into coming back to the**

**taskforce and pulling yourself together?**

I don't remember that talk…

Matt: he's just in denial… the answer is yes.

**Bye**

Matsuda: bye!!

**PS: More to come soon.**

Really? YAY!!!

Thank you everyone!!!

Matt: there's a story on "Matt Responds" if anyone cares to read it… it's about an awkward conversation Rachel had with her biological mother.


	22. Comma, Comma, Comma

**TheSulkingWolf**

**I would never, ever hurt my puppy! She's too cute and like 200 pounds with**

**sharp teeth.**

Well, that's good :D

**1) If you don't want Light, i'll take him! That or you can torment him, I**

**show I care by annoying and hurting people :)!**

Huh… I dunno… he was my friend once… should I let you hurt him

Rachel: here ya go!! –kicks Light over to you-

Light: (in a scared voice) mother… -wets himself-

Matsuda: poor Light

**2)comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

**comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

**comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

**comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

**comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

**comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

**comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

**comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma, comma...**

-dies from the comma attack-

**3) I HATE COMMA'S. i'M SUFFERING FROM COMMA OVERLOAD!**

So you made us have a comma attack? I died from that!

Matt: then you shouldn't be here

Matsuda: well…. L brought me back to life with his magical powers

Matt: -glares at L-

L: sorry… but he has to finish the questions!

Matsuda: and then everyone would miss me!

-cricket chirp-

Rachel: I'd miss you!!! You're fun to laugh at!!

Matsuda: thank you… I think.

**4) I took 4 tests today and wrote an essay in another class.**

Ick….

**i got's a question for Rachel: What anime/manga do you like besides Death**

**Note? Do you like One Piece?**

Rachel: Hm… I just started reading the Ouran High School Host Club and I like the Loveless series, Chibi Vampire (I've only read the first 2 or 3 though), xXx Holic (read the first one), and I that's all I can think of for now…

No, is it good?

**5) lactose-free means it has no Lactose,**

**I', Lactose-intolerance and feel sick after i drink milk or eat something**

**with like milk/lactose in it.**

Matsuda: oooh.

Rachel: that sucks… my doctor wanted to see if I was Lactose-intolerant so I couldn't eat anything with milk/lactose… It was around Halloween so I couldn't eat my chocolate! –cries-

Matsuda: that was when she was in 4th grade… try keeping a 9-year-old from chocolate…

**6) I GOT A DREIDEL! woot!**

Oooh fun!! I don't know what that is…

Rachel: it's for a type of game, right? Is it for Hanukkah?

Matsuda: Happy Hanukkah!!

**master holykira**

**me:okay so i will take an extra course over the summer**

School over the summer? Ick.

**zack: u actually failed the finals**

that sucks…. I'm sorry!

**me:shut up. i knoew the answers but the teacher is an ** to me**

Don't you hate it when they do that? That happened to me a lot… they told me I was stupid –pouts- I'm not stupid.

**rain: we have dealt with a case like that and now i'm dealing with an ****

**friend**

**alex: hey i'm not an ****

**me: shoves alex into closet: don't listen to her**

**matsu, have u found a good hoby? not like ours**

Not really… I guess you could say that answering questions is a hobby!

Rachel: we finally watched Untraceable! It was pretty good :D

Matt: Matsuda got grossed out and had to leave

L: Rachel actually did pretty good… I thought she would be disgusted by all that stuff.

Rachel: I was disgusted with how he killed, the fact that he was killing, and the fact that all those people were helping to kill. But otherwise scary movies (or whatever genre Untraceable was) don't do much to me.

Matsuda: I still didn't like it…

**The Fictlizuh**

**Welcome back!**

**I haven't been online for a week and a half because of the north-eastern ice**

**storms. I'm still defrosting my toes...**

oooh that doesn't sound fun.

**#1:Do you like true punk rock? And please don't say bands like Linkin Park,**

**Fall Out Boy, or Evenecence or I'll hunt you down and beat you with a large**

**halibut.**

It depends on what you mean by True Punk Rock… I recently found out that I like Skillet, if that counts.

Rachel: Skillet is AWESOME!!! So is Relient k!

Matsuda: we've been on YouTube almost all day long.

**#2:Have you seen The Dark Knight? Best movie of 2008!**

I wish.

Rachel: My brother and my dad went to go see it without me!!! I was maaaad!

Matsuda: we'll probably try to watch it some other time. I can't remember… is it out already? If not, when does it come out on DVD?

**#3:Do you like Twilight? I could go on a dictionary sized rant on it's**

**suckyness, personally.**

Well, to each his own. I liked it all until Breaking Dawn. Breaking Dawn was good, but it just wasn't as good as I expected it to be.

**#4:What is the oddest case you have even taken?**

Well, I would say the Kira case, but I'm guessing that's not the answer you're looking for.

We once had a case of serial bank-robbers. They were stealing money to 'build a rocket with a bomb that would destroy the aliens in the sky.' I thought that it was pretty odd.

Rachel: why would they want to blow up the Vulcans? They're really cool!

Matsuda: I don't know- wait… what?

**#5:I'm making a time-machine to travel back to 1993! Can you help me? (Grabs**

**orange vest/baggy pants) Please?**

That depends on what you're going back in time for.

Rachel: that sounds fun!! Just don't mess with my parents… that would cause me some trouble seeing as how I was conceived in 1993!

**Todays present is a...Suitcase Bomb! You have two minutes! Toodlez!**

Matsuda: Oh, shit… what are we going to do?

Matt: hey, Misa!!

Misa: yes?

Matt: here's a car and a suitcase. We reserved you and Light a room in a five star hotel in Miami! Light is going to meet you there!

Misa: REALLY?!?!

Matt: uh, sure. Now drive, woman, DRIVE!!

Misa: Okay!! Thanks!!

Rachel: … does that count as murder?

L: I saw nothing –winks-

Matsuda: I'm surrounded by weird people…

**YoutubeGirl**

**Hi peoples.**

Hi!!

**As of December 19th 2008 I started to write the first chapter of the story of**

**Matsu introducing me to the taskforce! If any of you want to show up (mastu**

**your going to be there of course) let me know. It's title Matsuda Got A**

**Girlfried!**

Fun!!!

Rachel: Put me in it!!! :D that'd be fun! I'm writing a Death Note story, but I'm not sure if I'll put it up. Lemme know if you want to know what its about!

**1) Do you have any musical ability?**

**I've been playing the violin since 2nd grade!**

Does singing while drunk count?

**2)How many lanugages do you speak and what are they?**

Let's see here… Japanese, English, and German… and I guess a little bit of Chinese.

**3)Ever tried a soy hot dog?**

No… is it good?

Rachel: I've tried a Soy chicken patty! Well I think it was soy anyway… it was good though!

**If you haven't I'll make you one!**

Matsuda: okay…

**I'm in shock that some random kid from your high school called you a loser!**

**Your too hot to be a loser! And how could your teachers say you would fail at**

**life. My teachers always tell me that I would go to college and become a great**

**novelist. In fact at an after school program I was voted most likely to go to**

**college. I was also voted by my 6th grade most likely to be a drug addict and**

**wind up in a mental asylum.**

Yeah… but now I get to go back to them and laugh at them since I've accomplished the most out of my high school graduation class! I helped the Kira Investigation!

Rachel: wtf? You don't seem like the kind of person to be a drug addict and wind up in a mental asylum… but then again, I don't seem like the kind of person to become president XD

Matsuda: I still can't believe people voted Rachel as most likely to join the Armed Forces and most likely to become President… do people WANT the world to come to an end?

Rachel: well, I can see the Armed Forces thing… I've been thinking about going into the Air Force.

L: noooo!!! I'd miss you! –hugs Rachel-

Matsuda: still… president?

Rachel: -grins evilly- I can understand why you have trouble believing that.

**4) You dated a vegan and now your dating a vegetarian. So i think you are**

**best to answer this long question. Do vegetarian and vegans taste better?**

Uh… what?

Matt: -whispers in Matsuda's ear-

Matsuda: oh –blushes- Vegetarians –winks-

**Why do I feel that someone is going to make a pervert commet on that**

**question?**

Rachel: because I'm in the room XD

Matsuda: well, at least she's not as bad as some of her friends.

**5) Ever heard the song Gothic Girl by 69 Eyes?**

No, but I'll write it down to listen to later!

Matt: Rachel, are we supposed to keep quiet about the 69 thing?

Rachel: it'd be best… I still don't think it's even that funny

Matsuda: Please don't…

**6) What was your favorite school subject?**

I really liked the history classes. It's fun to learn about them!

**7) Do you think I'm mentally insane?**

Of course not! –hugs-

**Well I'm done.**

Awww.

**I know I'm forgetting to do something?**

**Oh!**

**I love you Matsu!**

Yay!!! Love you too!

**-kisses Matsu-**

-blushes but kisses back-

**Oh and Rachel you should learn how to do capoeira! My friend does it. I**

**wanted to do it to! But I guess I can survie with out it.**

It does sound fun… too bad I can't find any capoeira studios near me… maybe I'll look again and take it over the summer!

**8) Ever been to forgein country?**

Matsuda: yep! I was born in Japan and now we're in the USA. I've also been to Mexico, Canada, England, Brazil, Australia, and China!

Rachel: I've only been to Mexico and Canada (I live in the US) and I guess Tahiti in one of my stories :D ooh and Italy in my Twilight story!

L: I've been to-

Matsuda: You really don't have to go on… I should I think it would take a while.

L: :D

**I've went to Brazil for the first time when I was like 6 months old to visit**

**my gradma. I'm the first person to be born in America in my family don't ya**

**know.**

That sounds fun! Brazil is a cool place.

Rachel: whoa, really? That's awesome!!

Matsuda: yay!! My girlfriend is special! But I already knew that! :D

**Bye!**

Bye!!!

**EowynsPen**

**Heya Matsuda!**

Hi!

**1. Did you like your nickname (Matsydoodleda)?**

Oh, yes… it's very, um… exciting.

**2. There is a big difference between bing smart and being wise.**

**Unfortunately, in this day and age, very few can tell which is which.**

**(Proceeds to give a long lectura about "the good old days, when people**

**understood what 'wise' really was, back 500 years ago"**

Dang… … so I'm wise? Or am I smart?

Matt: well, you're definitely not smart!

Matsuda: I hate you.

**3. No, I'm serious. Plot bunnies are SCARY!**

They sound creepy.

Rachel: I still picture them as that bunny thing from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Matsuda: that's creepy too.

**4. How much energy do you have?**

What? Um, enough to live and do what ever I need to so I can survive if I'm in a bad situation, I guess…

**5. Ever got really hyper and did something totally embarrassing?**

Many times, my friend, many times.

**6. Why is everybody on Death Note Christian? Why? Why?**

I don't know… I'm sorry… I just grew up with it and I seem to believe… so I call myself a Christian… I can't speak for everyone else though…

**7. Matsu, it's not the dancing. It's the lederhosen and clogs.**

Oh… but I'd look sexy in them!!

Rachel, L, and Matt: -cough-

Matsuda: ignoring them…

** be good to your girlfriend, you hear? If you hurt that poor girl, I'll**

**pound you. Oh, and Victoria? Same goes for you. Rmember, though, NEVER let him**

**wear a hot pink bunny jumpsuit. Just don't. It messes with his mind.**

Don't worry, I won't hurt her!! –hugs Victoria-

**Love you Matsu!**

**-EowynsPen**

bye-bye!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Merry christmas!**

**Near: For the last time! IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!**

**Me; So!**

Rachel: it will be in 3 days!!

Matsuda: yay!! Wait... crap… that means we're driving to Minnesota again tomorrow!

Rachel: I love going up there, so you're going to have to put a sock in it and live with it!

Matsuda: … yes, Ma'am.

**Edward: Release us!**

**Me: Ph and emment is here too if you were wondering! I had to put tape on his**

**mouth cause he was being loud!**

**Emment: Hmph!**

I can imagine that XD

**Beyond: Did you like your gift? :)**

**Me: What did you get him? and the rest of them?!**

**Beyond: It's sitting in their mail right now. They'll find out.**

Should we be scared?

**me: lol Children are adorable. I remeber finding all my gifts easily lol.**

**Near: Now her mom locks them up.**

**Me: Wha! I don't know the code!**

Well that way you can be surprised!!

**Beyond: We should burn light in a oven.**

Rachel: but that would smell like hell… OMG I MADE A RHYME!!!  
Matsuda: good job, Rach.

**Mello: NO! We should dress him up as a transvestite!**

Rachel: that would be disturbing –hides in L's shoulder-

**Near: So he can join you mello?**

**Mello: Your dead...**

Rachel, L, Mello, and Matsuda: -smothers laughter-

Rachel: I'm sorry Aunt Mel! I'm trying not to laugh!

**Me: BOYS! Ahem no we should feed him to my wondertful mutant squirrls!**

**Beyond: Hahahaha! no...Henh Henh Henh!**

Matsuda: that sounds really creepy…

Matt: the laugh or her idea?

Matsuda: bother

Rachel: But Beyond's laugh it the coolest!!

Matsuda: -cough- not –cough-

**Bella: Will you set us free all ready!**

L: you could feed her to the mutant squirrels… just a suggestion.

Matt: aren't you supposed to be the person who stops violence?

L: well, she's a fictional character and not from our realm, so…

**Me: Hey I finally finished the fourth book! lol and look! Jacob and Reseme**

**have joined us!**

**Near: You didn't lock up the girl?**

**me: Heck no! That's abuse! By thw way if you want jacob you get the kid to.**

**Near: Cruel.**

**Me; Yup or we could have an all-out party with like everyone!**

**Wrath FUN!**

**Gaara: Yea we should!**

**Me: What do you guys think? Anyway see you next year unless you update by**

**then! BYE!**

**AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT! LOL**

Everyone: PARTY!!!!

Rachel: we could have a party for New Years!!! Yay!

L: that'd be awesome!! Then I'd get to kiss Rachel on the stroke of Midnight!

Rachel: yay!!

Matsuda: I will never get used to that…

Bye!!

**Peridot Tears**

**XD I already had that Matsuda vid in my YouTube account's favorites by the**

**time I read this chapter; from about a week ago.**

Rachel: -laughs-

Matsuda: -blushes-

**Matsuda, have you ever in your lifetime ** Light off to the max besides the**

**time you shot his hand when he was revealed as Kira? Also, why'd you call the**

**Yagami parents "mom" and "dad"?**

I honestly don't know…

Rachel: I was wondering the last question too.

Matsuda: because I think of them as my parents!

**~PT**

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsubunny.**

**I almost said Matsupants. (Aizawa chuckles.**

**Aizawa: You don't want to hear what I call him on a bad day.)**

Thanks Aizawa…

**I hope you got the flour off.**

-coughs- sort of…

**Ever came to work without your pants on?**

Thankfully no…

**What have you done for a bribe?**

I don't take bribes…

**They seriously sent you to brazil?**

Ah, yeah… I thought it was a cruel joke, but then I just decided I may as well have fun there so I took the week off.

**What other things has the taskforce done to you?**

Many, many mean things… they've forced me to wear a bunny suit and they dressed me up as a Christmas tree… I don't really like to talk about it…

**Favorite joke?**

Hm… I'm not sure… lemme think

Matt: I don't think you'll get an answer… it'll take him a while to think…

Matsuda: hey!!

**By the way, I agree with Matt on the stupid law question.**

Matt: thank you!!! But, I suppose that's why we eloped to Canada XD

**You know I will always come back for more Matsu.**

Matsuda: Sweet!!

**You just can't get enough of answering my weird questions.**

They're really fun to answer!

**Sorry for not posting enough questions last chapter.**

That's quite alright.

**Guess what? Ide is 5'6". I found out through the how to read deathnote book.**

Haha!!! I'm taller!!! 5'8!!

Matt: 5'6

Rachel: -pouts- I'm 5'3… oh well I like be short!

L: I like you being short too! –hugs Rachel- I'm 5'10

**(Ide: So I'm taller than you.**

**Blaze: Yes you are but not by much.**

**Ide: Height doesn't matter to me.**

**Ide kisses her forehead)**

Rachel: cuuute!!

**What songs do you think describe the taskforce?**

Matsuda: hm… I've never really thought about it…

Rachel: -giggles-

Matsuda: what?

Rachel: nothing…

Matsuda: no, seriously…

Rachel: well… as soon as I read this question, I got the song "Shut up and sleep with me" stuck in my head XD

**You have a stuffed animal collection? How cute.**

Thank you!

**Bye Matsupansy**

**(Sonar: Aizawa dared me to do it.)**

-ego deflates- (sarcastically) thanks…

**PS: I seriously am too creative. More questions to come soon and hopefully**

**Ukita will stop trying to shoot the squirrel. (watches Ukita finally get his**

**smokes but was still shooting at some squirrel and he nearly hits Sonar with a**

**few bullets by accident but he managed not to hit her.**

-watches Ukita- this is entertaining!

Rachel: Ooooh… good thing you didn't get hit!

Matsuda: okay!! Since we're too lazy to go out and buy actual presents, we're giving everyone $100 for the holiday season! Spend it well!


	23. Idiot Boyfriend

**TheSulkingWolf**

**HA HA HA! Hi everyone! I got's Light... (Light is tied to a chair with his**

**mouth tied shut) I also got this pointy thing (holds up spear) ha ha ha...**

Uh-oh…

**1) (pokes Matsuda with the spear) hi!**

OUCH!! That wasn't nice –pouts-

**2) MERRY CHIRSTMAS AND HAPPY HANUKKAH TO ALL!**

Happy Haunkkah!!

**3) and yes a Dreidel is a game, it's a little top with hebrew symbles on the**

**side. You use it to play the dreidel game.**

Fuuun!

**(Deity shoves me out of the way)**

**Deity: Happy Hoildays losers...**

Uh, thanks?

**Hay! (shoves Deity away)**

**anyways...**

**4) (starts to cry) i failed my homework test! this stupid thing are teacher**

**made us do. it was annoying, I DIDN'T WELL BECAUSE THE QUESTIONS WHERE FROM**

**THE COMMA PACKET!**

Ooooh. I'm sorry. Just remember that commas are stupid!

Rachel: exactly! And unless you plan on being something that has to do with English grammar and stuff when you grow up, this stuff is practically useless!! Even my mom said "When are you ever going to use this?" when she was looking at similes and metaphors. She was like "I just read to enjoy the story, not to kill the book by writing notes in it!"

Matsuda: well she didn't say that exactly…

Rachel: okay so I made up the 'killing the book' part, but she did say the rest of that stuff!

Matsuda: okay, well now that you're done ranting about English…

**5) (hugs Light then hits him with spear) :)! Fun to hurt and to hug!**

Oh… wow.

**6) Can i blow up Misa?**

Uh, too late…

**7) Matsuda ever been kicked in the nuts?**

-blushes- once or twice.

Rachel: LMAO it took all the self-control I had not to burst out laughing!!! We're in the car and I really don't feel like laughing so much that I pee myself!

Matsuda: it's either really windy or the road is bumpy because it's hard to type since we're bouncing around.

**LATER EVERYONE! BYE!**

Bye!!

**Light: HELP ME!**

Yeah… good luck with that…

**MWHAHAHAH!**

o.O

**The Fictlizuh**

**HOLY SHNIKEYS!**

**You killed Misa-Misa?!? That bomb was meant for Ne-... Nevermind...**

For who?

Matt: were you trying to say that it was for Near? -hugs Near- If you kill him I'll come after you personally

Near: -plays with his hair-

Matsuda: …anyway…

**#1:I want to go back in time because I was the cooliest dude in the 90's,**

**though my memories are nigh for 1993, Nirvana was still alive! So will you**

**help me?**

Uh, sure… ?

Rachel: I'll stay here thank you. 1- I like being alive and not in the womb and 2- I would die if I didn't have the 2000-era technology.

Matsuda: I'll still come!

**#2: Relient K is not punk! *Slaps with halibut* But I guess Skillet is pop**

**punk...**

ow… why are people hitting me? I don't even know what halibut is!

Rachel: Skillet is AWESOME!!! What about Saosin? We're listening to "Voices" right now :D

**#3:You honestly read Twilight, Matsuder? No offense, but it's a pretty sappy**

**chick book...It ruins the cooliness of vampires and werewolves! Anyone agree**

**with me?**

I suppose you have a point… still, I rather liked it!

Rachel: I agree that it kind of ruins the vampire thing, but I kinda like how she set it up. I don't see vampires as how Stephenie Meyer sets them up all the time though, if that's what you meant…

Matsuda: you've lost me…

**#4: Do you know how fat Don Vito is?**

I don't even know who that is…

**Todays gift is an angsty gothopotamus! You have to feed it children the size**

**of...NEAR daily! Happy Festivus!**

OKAY!

Matt: never!! –hugs Near and runs away with him-

Rachel: don't hurt mommy!! Wait… my brother is the size of Near!!! Please don't eat my brother Mr. Gothopotamus!

**master holykira**

**me: not fun. this is the 34th school i have to drop out. that's it. i'm**

**going to las vegas for school.**

Matsuda: dang… how long are you spending at these schools? Have you tried internet schooling?

**rain: i agree with rachel. he was digusting and at some points, i had to**

**look away**

Rachel: yeah… and it kinda sucked because I have this weird thing where if I see someone get hurt, I 'feel' it and it hurts like hell… my mom gave me these weird looks when I told her about them… :D

Matsuda: she's a weird child…

**gio: i was there. Sick**

Very.

**rain: watching old case films then watchin untraceable again**

**me: and i'm going to kill my friend**

**alex: hells no**

**me: i'm giving to hunt**

**hunt: this is gonna be fun**

Okay… have fun with that!

**EowynsPen**

**Hiya Matsuda!**

**Kayz,**

**1. You are wise. Let's leave it at that.**

Good enough for me!

**2. I saw a plot bunny in an evil cape once... it was trying to convince me to**

**make my main character melodramatic**

that's creepy…

**3. But then where do you get all the energy for your randomcrazyhyperness?**

I call that living XD so I have enough engery for that.

Rachel: I get mine from all the sugar!!!

Matt: L!!! I told you not to give her anymore sugar!!!

L: sorry… but she wanted it…

Matt: so?

L: so I gave it to her :D

Matt: -slaps his head- can't you say no?

L: Nope! Not to her anyway.

Matsuda: going on…

**4. Matsu... no one looks sexy in clogs and lederhosen. Not Voldemort, not**

**you... NO ONE!**

Well of course Voldemort doesn't look sexy in them!

Rachel: He's a fugly monster!!

Matsuda: exactly.

**5. PRESENTS TIME! I already gave Matt, Near, and Mello their presents in**

**"Matt Responds" so here are your guyses! Matsuda, you get a T-shirt that says,**

**"Fear my Wisdom". Rachel, you get chocolate and an evil plot bunny that I**

**found in a closet (the bunny, not the chocolate!). L, you get**

**chocolate/vanilla marbled cake with straberries on top. Ed, Al, you get**

**alchemy books that describe ancient alchemy from 14,0 B.C.!**

YAY!! Thank you!

Rachel: chocolate!! I luff joo!

L: -grins- thank you! Eats the strawberry

Ed and Al: OMG YAY!!!

Matsuda: thanks!!

**LUVS U ALL!**

**BYE!**

**-EowynsPen**

Bye!

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsuda**

Hi again!

**(Ukita: At least I didn't hit you.**

**Sonar: Probably a good thing or Ide wouldn't forgive you.**

**Ukita: Mello already threatened to use me as target practice.**

**Mello loaded his gun and misfired causing it to hit Matsuda's shoe but**

**luckily, it missed his feet)**

whew… that was lucky!

**Well that was unexpected. I think Mello killed your shoe.**

Yes, sadly…

**(Sonar: Hey Matt, I'm from Canada)**

Matt: really? Sweet! I like their honeymoon locations –smirks as Near blushes-

Matsuda: Near is blushing a lot lately…

Rachel: he's the blushing bride!

Matsuda: :D nice.

**Ever dyed your hair a different color?**

No. I was thinking about dying it purple, but L talked me out of it.

**Who has made you faint?**

-blushes- that is private info.

Rachel: he fainted from hyperventilation from-

Matsuda: shut up they don't need to know!!

**Ever hit a pole?**

Sadly, yes.

Rachel: lol sorry but I have an inside joke about a pole… my friends just won't let it go XD

**Do you and Ukita get along well?**

I say yes… I don't know how he feels though.

**(Ide: Always coming back for more?**

**She smirks and looked at Ide.**

**Sonar: I wonder if you and Matsuda ever got into trouble together.**

**Ide: Well ask him.**

**Sonar: Just as long as there is no virgin jokes.**

**Ide: Where did that come from?**

**Sonar: Sorry Hideki. Feeling random.**

**He got her in a bear hug nearly but held her close.**

**Ryuk is heard laughing as Ide lets go of the hug.**

**Ryuk: So Matsuda uses virgin jokes on you?**

**Ide: Not funny.**

**Ryuk: I'm sure that even with a girlfriend, he still would make fun of your**

**attempts at romance.**

**Ide ignores Ryuk but Ryuk decided to bug Matsuda and give him a wedgie while**

**he isn't looking.**

Matsuda: -eyes water- owie.

**Sonar: Wow, I can't believe you ignored Ryuk.**

**Ide: He's just a nuisance and he was trying to handcuff me to Matsuda again.**

**Besides, if anyone makes fun of you, I might just beat them up.**

**Sonar: How sweet.**

**Ide smirked.)**

**Ever got ducktape on your mouth?**

Yeah…Aizawa put it there when I 'wouldn't shut up.'

**Ever fell down a hole?**

Many times, my dear, many times.

**Most random thing to happen?**

I was in New York and someone gave me a bowling ball… it was pretty random…

**Bye Matsu**

Toodles!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Near: I give up.**

**Me: AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Near; ...**

Yay!! Don't you love the holidays?

**Me: Haha Hey Rachel I think you make a great president! Can I be in charge of**

**the money :)**

Rachel: -grins- thanks! I dunno about the money, but you can be my VP! I think I'd actually put Near in charge of the money.

Matsuda: what can I be?

Rachel: you can be the guy who plays all my music for me!! Now we're listening to "When Angels Fly Away" and it's awesome!!! Matsuda, put that on the Presidential CD, please! Oh, and Beyond, you can be head of Foreign relationships or whatever you call it!

Matt: oh dear God.

**Near: Don't! She'ss donate it all to the polar bears.**

**Me: I would.**

**Near: Your some twisted form of a punk and a hippe.**

**me: o.O Yay!**

**Near: ...**

Rachel: yay!!

Matsuda; that certainly is odd.

**Me: Beyond got you all nice gifts!**

**Beyond: For you rachel and L: A small island somewhere in the pacific!**

**Near: How did you afford that?**

**Beyond: I have my ways :)**

L: -grins- thank you Beyond. –calls Watari- Watari, we're going to need that private jet soon.

Matt: o.O that's my daughter you freak!

Rachel: but daddy!

L: He said it's getting fixed, but it'll be back soon :D

**Me: You better let me and B borrow that island soon!**

Rachel: Of course! Just don't let Edward and Bella get to it XD

**Beyond: And for you Matsuda: A dragon!**

**Me: His name is bill!**

**Near: o.o**

**Bill :RAWR!**

Matsuda: neato! –gets burned- OW OW OW OW!!!

**Beyond: Hey whatever happened o Godzilla?**

**Me: I think he is terrozing New York.**

**Wrath: Yay! We wanna see!**

**Me: How come everything happens to The big apple!**

**Beyond: Bad luck I guess. And for daddy: A cosplay kit!**

Matt: -grins- awesome! Thank you!

**Me: coughHAVEFUNcough**

**Near: o.o**

**Me: Anyway, poor Mello!**

**Mello: Hmph.**

Rachel: awww! Why is Mello mad?

Matsuda: who cares…. Oops… don't shoot me, Mello!

**Me: Does it help that you've just been rated hottest badass!**

**Mello: Where does it say that?**

**Me: Right here -points to magazine-**

**Mello :Well it's obvious.**

**Me: XD B's laugh is the coolest!**

**Beyond: Hanh Hanh Hanh**

**Me: And the kids are taking after!**

**Wrath and Gaara?: Henh henh henh...**

**Near: Creepy.**

Matt: just a little…

**Me: No ADORABLE! That's a good idea! Squirrls! Eat Bella!**

**Beyond: Didn't you already promise her to your guyfriends at school?**

**Me: Oh yea! Darn!**

Rachel: ew… who wants Bella? In my opinion, she became a bitch a the end… she was all like "oh, I sooooo deserve to have Edward and this awesome new life"

Matsuda: run before she starts to bore us with her rant!!!

**Beyond: New years party! I'd kiss Katelyn right at midnight too!**

Matt: why are you all pedos for my daughters?

**Me: Mery Chirstmas and Happy New Year!**

Matsuda: same to you all!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Merry X-MAS!**

**i HAVE PRESENTS!**

**For L, I have baked you a 20 ft high cake topped with strawberry with your L**

**sign on top.**

L: -stares at the cake- This. Is. Awesome.

**Rachel: A gift card to Hot Topic.**

Rachel: YAY!!! –hugs Victoria- THANK YOU!!!

**Matt: I got you twenty packs of cigarettes, herbal cigarettes.**

Matt: sweet! –smokes the herbal cigarette- hopefully I can quit smoking for good!

**Al and Ed: I got you two a room filled with everything kids desire.**

Al and Ed: YAY!!! Thanks!

**Matsu: Your gift cant be given in public. -blushes cherry red-**

Matsuda: -blushes- okay :D

**Tsume:She's going to sleep with you.**

Al and Ed: what?

Rachel: uh… nothing!

**Me: That's Tsume from Wolf's rain,he's one of my poker buddies. And me**

**sleeping with him isn't one of my gifts to him. Its me wearing that tiny**

**shorts and tank top. You know the one that says playground with whoever is**

**dating you name. And I just ruined the present.**

Matsuda: -grins- thank you!

**Zoro: You could always sleep with him instead.**

**Me; zoro from one piece. another one of my poker pals.**

Matt: they seem to really want you to sleep with Matsuda.

**Me: Anyway on to the questions.**

Matsuda: -still blushing from Matt's comment- go ahead!

**1) Do people make virgin jokes about you?**

Occasionally –blushes again-

**2)Worst joke you ever heard?**

Oh, I've heard a lot of bad jokes… hm… probably one of those virgin jokes that I will not share online…

**The worst joke I ever heard was how many vegetarians does it take to change a**

**lightbulb.**

Rachel: that is a bad joke!

Matsuda: it wasn't funny.

**3) -in a shaky voice- would ever leave me for Sayu?**

No, I wouldn't –grins and hugs Victoria-

**4)What are some of the upsides of dating me and not Sayu?**

You're prettier and nicer and cooler!

**5)What are some of the upsides of dating Sayu and not me?**

I get to annoy the shit out of Light and Sayu's parents!

**I found two songs that describe our relationship! 'You Get Me' by Michelle**

**Branch and 'Idiot Boyfriend' by Jimmy Fallon. I think Jimmy Fallon sings it.**

**Also 'Crazy **' by Buckcherry is a pretty good fit.**

The only I've heard is Crazy B****, but I'll have to listen to the others later.

Rachel: this is random, but I think it's funny how we were talking about uh… Victoria's present for Matsuda and then I hear "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey on my iPod… XD

Matsuda: ookay..

**Do you know studies have proven that vegetarians are smarter and it also**

**proven that we taste better to-winks-**

neat!

**Matt, thanks a million for whispering whatver you whispered to Matsu!**

You're welcome! Yeah, Matsu needs help like that sometimes.

**All of you guys are taller than me! -pouts- I'm 5'0 and half an inch! L is a**

**giant next to me. I have to look up to all of you guys!**

Haha that's okay, you're the perfect height for me! –grins-

**is there anything left to ask?**

I guess there is since you're asking more questions :D

**6) What is your favorite book?**

Hm… not sure really. Probably Deception Point, but I forgot who its by.

**7) Strangest girlfriend you ever had(including me)?**

I had this girlfriend who was from the circus… she was pretty strange.

**8)How come you always blush when I randomly kiss you?**

Matt: cuz Matsuda's like that.

Matsuda: am not! –blushes-

**9)Why did you blush when I gave my femme fatale grin to you?**

Rachel: cuz he was about to have a nose bleed from seeing the pretty smile!

Matsuda: will you two SHUT UP?!?!?

**-gives the same femme fatale grin-**

-blushes-

**10) Never had a femme fatale or vixen flirt with you?**

A vixen? Huh?

**Tsume: Anyone find it funny that throughout this review Victoria only has**

**been listening to dirty music?**

Matsuda: really?

**Zoro: He's right. She listend to Shut Up and Sleep with me, Ice Cream by**

**Jeffree Star, Animals by nickelback and Stripper friends by Tila Tequila.**

Rachel: OMG I love Animals and I tend to get "Shut Up and Sleep With me" stuck in my head quite often XD

Matsuda: -thinks- hehe

**Me-blushing a super deep red- T-thats not the point!**

Awww that's okay! –hugs Victoria-

**I wait until my blush passes.**

**Bye everyone! I have to get ready for poker night with Zoro and Tsume and**

**some other anime guys. Roy Mustang is going to be there. He always is asking**

**me to wear a tiny miniskirt. I don't wear tiny miniskirts. For anybody. Maybe**

**Matsu if he wanted me to.**

Okay bye!

Rachel: you shouldn't ever change yourself for a guy! Not even your clothes or values!

Matsuda: right! Especially since I don't want you to change because you're good the way you are!

**Oh and Matsuda since were not going to be under the mistletoe together...**

**-holds up a mistletoe in between her and Matsu- You know what to do.**

-kisses Victoria deeply-

**And don't worry Matsu i'll find a way to kiss you on New Year. Trust me I**

**have my ways. Wheter there legal in sixteen countries or not I can't say.**

Yay!!!

Rachel: why don't we just send Matsuda over there through the internet?

Matt: because my techy stuff got broken –glares at Matsuda-

Matsuda: I didn't mean to!

**Rachel Lawliet for President!**

Rachel: YAY!! Thank you!

Matsuda: that would be a scary day…

**Bye!**

Bye!!

Matt: oh, and I think Matsuda is looking for you on "Matt Responds"

**Peridot Tears**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!**

Happy holidays to you too!

**-Glomps Matsuda- Christmas gift for everyone! OPEN IT! NOW!**

Oooh thank you!

L: yay I got chocolate!

Mello: GIMME!!

L: no, go eat your own! –eats his chocolate-

Matsuda: wow.

**~PT**

Bye!!

Hope everyone had a good holiday season!


	24. Matsu Gets A Brick

**TheSulkingWolf**

**How was your hoilday season everyone?**

Very good, thank you :D

**1) Ed and Al are here? when did they get here?**

Yeah, they're Rachel and L's adoptive children… they're normally not in our conversations XD

Ed: hey!

Al: well we aren't

Matsuda: that's because Rachel doesn't like having her children in an area where there are more Teenage/Adult themes.

**2) Will you give Deity a hug?**

**Deity: You hug me you die...**

-backs off- no that's okay.

**3) She's grumpy and needs a hug.**

Well if she's going to kill me, I'm not giving her a hug.

**4) I'm bored... (looks at Light who is tied to the chair still in the back of**

**the room.) i got an idea... ha ha ha...**

uh-oh

**Light: HELP!**

**(Throws stuff at Light) HA HA HA!**

**Light: I thought you liked me!**

**I do!**

**Light: Funny way of showing it...**

Poor Light

**5) (duck tapes Light's mouth shut then hands Matsu a brick) That's a gift**

**from me to you.**

t-thanks?

**Well that's all i feel like saying... I'm gonna go hurt Light now, LATER!**

Light, I'm sorry we gave you to her.

**The Fictlizuh**

**Yo yo yo!**

Hi!

**#1:Wassup homie dawg g?**

not much…

I'm a… homie?

**#2:I have proven something! L Lawliet isn't L's real name! You see, after he**

**was "killed" by Misa-Misa's shinigami, at least a little info must have popped**

**up on him. His name, for starters. If he's still living, and nobody has**

**tracked him down yet, All the substantial evidence clearly states that L**

**Lawliet couldn't be his true identity, but an alias within an alias! How do**

**you like them apples?**

Ryuk: apples? YUM!

Matsuda: -smacks his head- you had to bring up apples?

L: a good theory, however, then Light's name is not Light Yagami since Ryuk "killed" him by writing "Light Yagami" but here he is still living…

Matsuda: will you both shut up? You're hurting my head

Matt: they do that every time

Matsuda: SHUT UP!

**#3:Answer me this: You know your own parents don't know you if they bought**

**you socks, a toy helicopter, and Scrabble for Christmas, right?**

Wow… um, I'm going to say that they don't know you… but my parents are dead… so they didn't buy me anything…

**#4:If you could have a superpower, what would it be? (flying doesn't count)**

Super strength!

Rachel: OMG I'm thinking about writing a Death Note superhero thing! It'd be awesome! I got the idea after watching The Dark Knight (we watched it at my aunts house because my cousin got it for Christmas) and I thought that L was kinda like Batman and Light was kinda like Two-Face with his split personality thing!

Matsuda: who would be the Joker?

Rachel: Beyond! :D The Joker is awesome but Batman pwns!

Matt: you're all crazy.

Matsuda: I think it sounds fun.

**Today's gift is a nice, big pack of s.t.f.! Give it to anyone that**

**annoys you!**

Oooh neato! Thanks!

**Peridot Tears**

**:3 Matsuda. Matsuda. Matsuda.**

Uh…:3!

**My alter ego: -.-"**

Awww… are you sad?

**Matsuda~**

Hi?

**Hi -is on high-**

Woooooooooooooooooow.

**Matsuda! KISS LIGHT! NOW!!**

O.O no.

**~PT**

bye-bye

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsuda**

Hi!

**Ever burned yourself with a match?**

No, but I burned Aizawa's hair with a match once XD

**Do you think a pen is better than a sword?**

Depends on what you're using it for.

**I found some shoes for you. (hands Matsuda some shoes)**

Really? :D thanks!

**What's your idea of the perfect date?**

A nice dinner and a walk in the moonlight after dinner.

**If you were famous for a day, what would you do?**

Tell the paparazzi where to stick their cameras and buy green beans.

Matt: green beans?

Matsuda: they're yummy!

**If you were to haunt anyone if you died early, who would it be and why?**

Ide… I think he'd get really annoyed.

**ever thrown paper at anyone's head?**

Ukita's and L's.

**(Ide: Well hello there.**

**Sonar blushed. Did he just talk in a sexy tone of voice?**

**Ide: Looking lovely.**

**Sonar: Thanks.**

**Sonar embraced Ide and he kissed her forehead.)**

**Ever got randomly hugged by someone?**

Now that you mention it- YES. All the time.

**What song do you forget the lyrics to when you try to sing it?**

There's a lot of those actually. Maybe "Eye of the Tiger"

**What word do you fear the most?**

Not telling. :D

**Ever flipped a car?**

No but that'd be AWESOME!

Matt: I have! On Need For Speed!

Matsuda: nobody cares

Matt: D:

Rachel: -hugs Matt- it's okay daddy! That's a fun game!

Matsuda: … anyway!

**Do you think Teletubbies are weird?**

Just a little, yes.

**Weirdest rule?**

When L told us to turn off our cell phones… I thought that was odd.

**(Can I get a hug from you Matt?)**

Matt: sure! –hugs-

**Whatever happens if you are on duty with Aizawa when undercover?**

We fight but manage to keep our cover. It's pretty much the same as going undercover with anyone else because we all take that pretty seriously.

**Is there ever a time where Aizawa is ever nice to you?**

Yeah… I'm not sure why. But he comes into work and is really happy. He smiles a lot then… normally it's after he's gotten to go home and relax-

Matt: okay, Matsuda… I don't think Aizawa would appreciate you talking about when he's nice…

Matsuda: but…

Matt: moving on.

**Bet you can't wait for New Years?**

It's gonna be fun!

**(Ide: I might be a bit excited.**

**Sonar: How so?**

**Ide: Let's just say it's a surprise.**

**Sonar chuckles as Ide kisses her softly on the lips.**

**Sonar: I do like surprises.**

**She returned the kiss)**

**Know what does hurt? Hitting the top of a bus while going a big bump.**

Ow… that would suck.

**(Suddenly a random reviewer arrives with a chibi ray gun and turns Matsuda,**

**Ukita, Matt, Mello, and Ide into chibis.**

**Sonar: That was so random.**

**The review ran off.**

**Mello: Get back here!**

**Mello chases after the reviewer.)**

Hahaha! I'm a chibi!

Matt: what the hell?

Rachel: hah daddy!!! –hugs the chibi Matt-

**Um..see you soon Matsuda**

**(Ide: I can't believe this.**

**Sonar: You look so cute though.**

**Ide blushes.**

**Ide: I just want to be turned back to normal.**

**Sonar: Don't worry. I'm sure it will fade soon.**

**Sonar kneels down & Ide cuddles up to her. He takes her to a couch as he**

**frowns. He eventually falls asleep.)**

bye-bye!

**master holykira**

**whoo! happy late x-mas XD.**

Yay! Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! :D

**rain: father got a guitar while uncle blake got a new bike and i got a new**

**truck :)**

**me: and yes matsu i have tried internet schooling. it didn't work so i'm**

**going to vegas**

**zack: no gambling**

**rain: we got rid of alex and now i have my cousin**

**hunt: yayz! i got a new truck. rain's is red and black and mines red and**

**white**

**merry x-mas all XD**

Nice!

Oh, I'm sorry… well good luck at this school! And listen to Zack… no gambling!

Bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

**I''m here! And so is all the poker boys.**

**Zoro: She won three times straight.**

**Me: Is it my fault?**

**Zoro: Yes**

**Me: Don't worry I'm not going to change myself! ^ ^**

Rachel: good!

Matsuda: yes, very good –smiles-

**Roy: But you should still wear a tiny miniskirt to show off your nice legs.**

What did you say to Victoria?

**Me: I'm going to prtend you don't exist so I can not rip your eyes out.**

**Me: Matsu a vixen is genrally a woman or girl who is irresistable to men.**

**Vixen are mysterious and cultured.**

Oooh… okay.

**Tsume: But you still like Victoria even though she is insane, goth,vegetarian**

**freakshow?**

Yup!

**Me: Hey Rachel if your President then what can I be?**

Rachel: Hmm… well what do you want to do? I don't know all of the positions XD

Matsuda: dear God… you're going to be a horrible president

Rachel: -tear-

L: that was mean! –hugs Rachel-

Rachel: :D anyway. Matt will be in charge of all the games in the White house…

Matsuda: well, before her plots go too far… let's get back to the questions!

**Tsume: She would probably put you in charge of tour guides knowing how you**

**don't shut up.**

**Me: Screw you!**

**Tsume: I bet your boyfriend wouldn't like if you did that.**

**Me: On to the damn questions.**

Okay….

**1): Coke or pepsi?**

Coke I guess, but I like both.

Rachel: I don't like soda.

Matsuda: just another reason why you're special

Rachel: :D

Matsuda: oooookay.

**2): Ever wore make up?**

Nope!

**3)Ever ran for class president?**

Yeah… I won because no one else wanted to be class president!

**4) Got stuffed in a locker by jocks?**

-mumbles- once or twice

**5) Dated a cheerleader?**

Nope.

**6) Cheated on a girl?**

NEVER!

**7)Did illegal drugs?**

Heck no!

**8) Dated a stripper?**

Yeah, but in my defense, I didn't know she was a stripper!

**9) Got a lap dance?**

No.

**Me: I'm going to be back.**

Okay!

**Tsume: She is probably changing into the playground outfit.**

**Zoro: Hey Matsu what do you call a virgin on a water bed?**

Uh….

**Tsume: A cherry float!**

Rachel: lol I get it!

Matsuda: I don't…

Matt: -whispers-

Matsuda: oh… -blushes-

**Me: Ok I'm back. And wearing the playground outfit.**

Uh… wow.

**Roy: Wow you look sexy!**

**Tsume: You really do.**

**Envy: I never knew you could be so attractive.**

This is my girlfriend here guys!

**Me: And the irony is that where listening to 'Next Contestant'by Nickelback.**

**Zoro: We were also listening to 'I figured you out'by Nickelback.**

**Me: Anyway. - grabs Matsu-**

-blushes-

**Me: And the end of the chapter I can take him to my room.**

**Well any way bye!**

Bye!

**-kisses Matsu-**

-kisses back-

**-whispers in Matsu's ear- See ya later stud. Hope you don't get a nosebleed.**

-checks his nose- crap… too late.

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Near: It's still 2008.**

**Me: SO! lol I want to be VP! That be fun! Lol**

Rachel: Lol that would be fun!

Matsuda: I'd go back to Japan.

**Near: Do you even know what a vice president does?**

**Me: Uh They throw parties!**

**Near: ...Yes, all handle the money.**

**Me :Mommy you could get California out of this big debt!**

**Near: UI could. Your govenor is a idiot.**

Rachel: isn't it Arnold Schwarznegger (idk how to spell XD)

Matsuda: I think so.

**Me :Yea! And he keeps cutting the school crap! My mom(other mom) is barely**

**makin' any money now!**

**Beyond: We're going to end up in a box.**

Matsuda: Oh, I'm sorry….

Rachel: You should come live here! Granted, Missouri is not as much fun as California, but…

**Near: I thought you bought an island.**

**Beyond: good point.**

**Me: lol Yes stay away from our island bella! Wouldn't want you to get knocked**

**up again.**

Matsuda: Lol. Stupid Bella.

**Near: What's the term for people like her?**

**Me: **.**

**Near: Ahh.**

Rachel: LMAO!

**Me: lol I love that song! And skillet! lol May I suggest some hardcore emo**

**music for you guys?**

**Beyond: For our presidental Cd.**

Rachel: please do!

L: Rachel got a new iPod so now she's got TONS of room on it :D

Rachel: I used to have a 1G but now I have an 8G so I'm HAPPY!

**Me; Yes! Daddy, they ain't pedos!**

**Beyond; We're adorable!**

L: of course we are!! Well… I am anyway XD

Rachel: I think they're adorable! –hugs L-

**Me: lol Have a nice year! We're close to the end of the world now! Yay!**

**Near: ...**

**Me: BYE!**

Matsuda: Bye!

Rachel: Have a good three years!


	25. Pedophile Magazine

**TheSulkingWolf**

**(to Light) SIT STILL WHILE I PAINT A PICTURE OF YOU!**

**Light: (tied up in a chair) fine...**

**Hay everyone! I'm drawing Light**

That sounds… interesting…

Have fun with that!

**Peridot Tears**

**Have you, ever in your life, advocated incest? I know you have a brother, DO**

**NOT DENY IT.**

Incest? Please explain what that means.

Really??? I have a brother? Awesome! Where is he?

**My ego: -.-" Good God.**

Matt: I know how you feel.

**Me: Here, this is a pedofile's magazine from Shanghai!**

Matsuda: -chibi sweatdrop- uh… thanks?

**~PT**

**master holykira**

**me: yes i listen to my brother and i'm not going to gamble, going to school**

**and visit my cousins who live out there :D**

good!

**rain: and while uncle blake is gone, we've run out of questions so u guys can**

**ask us questions**

Really? That should be fun… but I don't know what to ask…

**hunt: yeah u can learn alot from us. Yikes i got to run before my uncle kills**

**me**

**rain: hi uncle john**

**listenin to in color by jamey Johnson**

huh… I'll have to listen to that later… I've never heard of it.

**EowynsPen**

**Heya Matsuda!**

**1. WAH! you updated before i could review for the last chapter! meanypuss!**

I'm sorry!

**2. Okay... I forgives you...**

Thank you :D

**3. HEY! You never went to Turtlebread with me! You promised!**

I'm sorry! –blocks any hits that might come his way-

***kidnaps you and takes you to Turtlebread, gives you chocolate bread and**

**makes you eat it* You know you love it!**

oh yummy!

**4. ...can I play with your hair? please? It looks so silky and smooth... and**

**soft... please?**

Uh… sure?

**5. Dance party! Everyone's invited! In cluding Matsu's girlfriend!**

Yay!! –dances-

Matt: my… eyes… -runs to find Near-

Matsuda: oh come on!!! I'm not that bad!

**6. Tell Mello I want my vial back**

your… vial? Of what?

**7. Do you live in an apartment? I always pictured you in one...**

I used to… but now I'm stuck at Rachel's house… it's… exciting to say the least.

**Well have fun Matsu! Bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Muhahahahaha New years is tomorow!**

**Near: So?**

**Me: So I'm going to do something crazy!**

**Near: Please do not destroy our planet.**

**Me: Hahahaha -whishpers to self- Damn I was planning that-**

Rachel: lol I'm sorry

Matsuda: what where you planning?

Rachel: it's nothing you need to worry about…

Matsuda: ooooooooookay.

**Beyond: If I'm the joker then the joker pawns batman :).**

**Me: You got that right!**

L: uh, no… sorry Batman pwns all.

Rachel: besides… the Joker killed the one Batman loves (whose name is Rachel, ironically)

L: what? Shit! –holds Rachel tightly- STAY AWAY FROM MY RACHEL!!! … wait… you're not gonna fall in love with Light/Two-Face, are you?

Rachel: -face turns green- hell to the no.

L: good :D –kisses Rachel to make her feel better-

**Mello: I see a fight coming on.**

**Near: He just implied he's better than L...how will Katelyn and Rachel handle**

**this?**

**Me: Gosh, you guys are so full of yourselves lol! But at least your not**

**fighting!**

Rachel: lol, don't worry. Katelyn and I would never fight!! We're twins, remember? Plus that would end up with one of us dying, and then the lover of whoever died would kill the other lover and that would suck for all of us…

Matsuda; you've really planned this out… hope you don't fight…

**Near: You threatened to get godzilla on us.**

**Mello: -shivers-**

**Me: Yup I did! By the way, got another mean reveiw :(**

**Beyond: Now she's gone in emo mode.**

Matsuda: really? I'm sorry!

**Mello: What happened to being all excited over the new year!**

**Near: She's bipolar.**

**Me: :( They say my writing is ** and gave me sites for mary-sue...**

Rachel: WHAT THE F***?!?!?! Your characters are NOT mary sues…. Who wrote that? I'm going to look when I'm done with this…

Matsuda: don't yell at them…

Rachel: damn… but I want to!

Matsuda: but that won't solve anything…

Rachel: well I'm going to see if they have any stories and then tell them they shouldn't yell at Katelyn because their story isn't as good!

Matsuda: that would work…

**Near: -rolls eyes- you know that isn't true.**

**Me: :(**

**Near: B comfort her.**

**Beyond: I already tried!**

**Near: What about Gaara and Wrath.**

**Beyond: I don't know where they went!**

**Mello: That's bad when you can't even keep track of your own kids.**

**Beyond: -glares-**

**Mello: -gulp- Uh I'm gonna shut up now.**

Whoa… even Mello is scared of Beyond… creepy.

**Near: Where did she go!!?!?!?!**

**Beyond: Holy crap! Katelyn!**

**-with katelyn-**

**Yo, I'm using my new laptop cause they are being annoyng lol. Tell them that**

**I'm burning L.A. so they'll freak out lol Bye!**

Rachel: ahahah! That's great! Just be back for New Years!!

**-with others-**

**Beyond: What if she's burning LA!**

**Mello: Or destroying Japan!**

**Near: You honestly think she can accomplish that?**

**Beyond and Mello ;YES!**

**Near: Do you guys know where she is?**

**Beyond: We must search! Farewell for now!**

**Mello: Crap...**

Matsuda: crap… that's not good.

Rachel: She's burning down L.A. oh, and she loves Beyond! :D

Matsuda: bye!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Happy 3 year!**

**The reason I say "3 year" is because we have three more years to live before**

**Nostrodamus Day (January 1st,2012)comes! Isn't that special?**

Oh… that's scary…

Rachel: I thought it was December 21, 2012…. Or was it the 12th? I can never remember… oh well!

Matsuda: …. OMG THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR!!!! –runs around and is finally slapped by Matt- thanks…

**#1:Silly L! I'm talking about canon Death Note, not this realm of nonexistent**

**logic! It is an okay theory, no?**

Matsuda: oooh… wow you all are still confusing me.

L: so I don't die? Sweet!

Rachel: YAY!!! –hugs L-

**#2:Pick an legendary treasure: Ark of the Covenant, El Dorado, Philosopher's**

**Stone, or Atlantis?**

Whoa… that's hard to decide… probably ElDorado… we were watching the latest Indy movie today!

**#3:Did you know I am Heath Ledger? IRL, with my brown hair, I look like him!**

**Plus, I have a stuffy nose, so I sound like The Joker! Cool, huh?**

Whoa… that's awesome!!!

**#4:Did you also know that Rachel is the only one who likes Batman over the**

**Joker? And what happened to all the Scarecrow fans out there? After the Joker**

**came in, nobody gives a hoot about him!**

Rachel: I don't hate him… It's just that I'm almost always on the side of justice and it kinda creeps me out that he kills people just because he wants to watch the world fall apart… can't he wait for doomsday?

Matsuda: I've never read the comics, but it's be fun to see a scarecrow in the movies! We saw a show about Batman on TV once… it talked about all the different villains and how none of Batman's relationships would work except for the one with Catwoman because she wouldn't be preyed on by Batman's enemies!

**Today, I give you guys a jar of LUCKY STTARDUST!**

**Yes, I do!**

Neato! That was a fun movie, Stardust.

Bye!

**Sonar**

**Hey**

**Are you still a chibi?**

No, but it would be fun if I was!

**I haven't found the person who shrunk you all but I can't move or Ide will**

**wake up. (points to a chibi Ide still asleep)**

weird… it wore off on me…

**And to think i usually sleep on Ide.**

**Meanest thing Light has made you do?**

He tried to make me wear a duckie costume in public… I didn't do it, but it was still a mean thing to try.

**Have you ever cosplayed?**

Nope.

**(Mikami shows up and the poor guy is a chibi.**

**Mikami: Where is she?**

**Sonar: Who?**

**Mikami: Jadel Thorn. That nasty prankster turned me into a chibi.**

**Sonar: She did that to everyone else. Find her and I'll let you kill her with**

**the deathnote.**

**Mikami: Thank you god.**

**Sonar: For the last time, I'm not god.**

**Ide starts to wake up.**

**Sonar: Oh well. He's up now.)**

**Ide would probably kill you if you stalked him.**

I can see him killing a stalker… but I'm not gonna stalk him, so it's all good! Unless I was dead… and then he couldn't kill me XD

**Ever done the macerna?**

Yup! It's fun!

**Ever been in any drinking contests?**

Nah. I don't think they sound fun.

**(mikami spots Jadel Thorn and Mello shoots at her. The chibi Ukita tackles**

**her and she falls. The chibi ray gun falls out of her hands and Matt grabs**

**it.**

**Sonar: All right matt. Turn everyone back to normal please.)**

Matt: you got it! –turns everyone back to normal- hm… a new piece of technology –pockets the ray gun-

**(So Matt, which celeb annoys you the most and who would you haunt if you were**

**a ghost?)**

that's a tough decision… I'd probably stalk the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana and scare the crap out of them XD that'd be fun!

**(watches as Ryuk pranks Matsuda by throwing him around, Ide catches him and**

**the two get handcuffed..yet again) Why me?**

Matsuda: hey… it sucks for me too!

**I'll go find the keys. Later**

Bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Me:Hey Everyone! Instead of poker me and my boys are watching a movie! Well**

**just Roy and Zoro.**

**Roy: She only has sappy chick flicks**

**Me: But I don't damn**

**Me: I found a website that lists all the positions in the White House and how**

**much they get paid.**

Rachel: sweet!

**Me: Here it is : **

**Copy and paste if needed to.**

Matsuda: aww man!! The first part got cut off!

**On to the questions .**

**1) You are really a Chirstian?**

Yup!

**Me: So your not going to any Neo-Pagan events with me?**

**Zoro: Your Catholic though**

**Me: Yes but I want to change it. My mom said she going to make me talk with**

**the Priest at our church about it.**

Well, hope you have fun with that!

**2) So no Neo-Pagan events with me?**

Sorry, but that's a no.

**3) Ever counted the number of stars in the sky?**

I started to but then I fell asleep :D

**Me: I loved your idea of a perfect date! It just seems like something I**

**would see as perfect.**

I'm glad you think so –smiles-

**Zoro: Please don't tell she gone into love-sick girl mode again.**

**Roy: She has.**

**Me: I just have the most perfect skull jacket that would just shine in the**

**moonlight. And my black pants. Ooh and my black long sleeve shirt! My black**

**butterfly would be pretty too in the moonlight.**

**Zoro: There is only one thing to do when she gets like this.**

**Zoro: Tokio Hotel is outside**

**Me: What ! I need their autographs!**

Rachel: OMG I NEED TO TOUCH THAT GUY'S HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me: No there not.**

**Zoro: Finally no more love-sick girl mode again!**

**Me: Meanie**

Rachel: so they're not there? Damn.

Matsuda: I'm sorry they tricked you both.

**4)Ever watched the movie fools rush in?**

Never heard of it.

**5): Been on a boat**

yep!

**6) Got sea sick?**

No, fortunately.

**Me: I love you Matsuda**

**-kisses Matsuda very deeply-**

-kisses back- I love you too!

**Me: Here is a free tissue box**

**-hands Matsu a tissue box**

Uh. Thanks?

**7) Is there any way you can get to Massachusetts by midnight?**

I don't think so… sorry.

**Have a happy new year! Be safe don't drink and drive! Pop some champagne**

**and kiss whoever you love at Midnight.**

-blushes and mumbles-

Matt: translation: that'll be you.

Rachel: so cute!

Matsuda: thanks Matt… now Rachel's going to go crazy talking about how 'cute' it is.

**Bye!**

Bye!!

Later when it's almost midnight

OMG it's almost time!!

Everyone: 5… 4… 3… 2… 2 and ½…. 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
Rachel: -kisses L passionately-

Matt: -Kisses Near and hugs him tightly-

Matsuda: -kisses Victoria- yay!!!

Happy new year everyone!


	26. Puppies!

Rachel: I'm so sorry that this is late!!! I've been busy and lazy at the same time…. I promise I didn't die!! Lol and if anyone has ever heard the song Puppies by J Bigga, let me know what you think… there's this one line that I really like but I won't type it here XD … I cannot be held responsible if you're sensitive to curse words and explicit language seeing as how I'm warning you now… it's kind of a dirty song.

Matsuda: anyway!

**Peridot Tears**

**Happy New Year, everyone! :D**

Happy new year to you too!

**Alter Ego, whose name, by the way, is Bob: ...Yeah... What she said.**

**Me, who, by the way, signs with "PT" all the time: ...Incest is when...you**

**pair--**

**Bob: DON'T SAY IT, WOMAN!!**

**PT: B--**

**-Is smacked by Bob-**

**PT: HEY!**

**-Smacks back-**

**PT: It's when you pair siblings up, most of the time brothers! -Creepy**

**smile-**

Oh… well then no…

**Bob: ...**

**PT: Matsuda, I have your...brother...in my wardrobe...-Ikidnappedhim-**

-twitch- not the one who use to make fun of me when I was little, is it?

**Bob: So...**

**PT: How many girls did you go out with when you were younger?! -Looks through**

**blackmail file-**

uh… I didn't count.

**Bob: Ignore her; she's mentally ill.**

**PT: HEY!**

**~PT**

bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Matt: that's kinda creepy…

Rachel: -sings 'Puppies' under her breath-

Matsuda: no… that's creepy.

Matt: agreed.

**Near: Happy new year.**

Matsuda: Happy new year!

**Beyond: Yay we are near the end of the world!**

**Mello ;-passed out drunk.**

**Me: I want to know which one of my friends parents gave him that beer!**

**Beyond: Who know.**

Isn't it against the law for Mello to drink?

Rachel: yep.

Matsuda: that could be problematic

Rachel: you stole my line!

Matsuda: :D

**Me: lol Oh lookie another friend has arrived looking for me! She also has now**

**clue what death Note is!**

**Adriana: Should I even ask?**

**Me: Nope! :)**

You really shouldn't…

**Adriana: And I thought you'd be out there pulling crazy stunts for 09.**

**Me: I shall do that when I'm done with this.**

**Adriana: Which is what?**

**Me: Saying hi to my Twin, Daddy, Uncle, and my bro-in-law XD.**

**Adriana: Okay then.**

Hi!!

**MMe: By the way this is Adriana, one of my besties who I got obsessed with**

**Twilight!**

**Adriana: -rolls eyes- Don't tell them about me! What if their pedos?!**

**Me: Uncle won't rape anyone.**

Of course not!! That would be against the law and I'm a police officer!!!

**Adriana: Sure. Come out before one of the boys comes in here and carries you**

**off.**

**Me: She's gone.**

**Beyond: What boys!?**

I'm a little worried for your safety now…

**Me: FRIENDS! Relax! -kiss B- another New year's kiss for you!**

**Beyond: I feel better.**

I don't… I'm still worried for her safety…

**Near: What now?**

**Me: I'm off to go party and freeze my butt off outside!**

**Near: Have fun.**

That doesn't sound like fun…

**Me: Bye uncle! Oh and me and Rach would never fight! TWIN POWER! lol**

**Near:...**

Of course not! –touches fist to Katelyn's- Twins… UNITE!

**Me: Daddy you should have your first uh "special time" of 09 with Near.**

**Near:...-blushes-**

Matt: -grins- good idea…

Matsuda: bad idea.

**Me; Bye!**

**Beyond: Wait! Where are our children!?**

**Me: Oh. I think they are outside.**

**Beyond: We should hury before someone gives them alcohol!**

**Me: BYE! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Bye!!

Rachel: I just realized…. Matsuda's a Great Uncle!! Lololololol

Matsuda: what's so bad about that?

Rachel: my daddy (other) and I have this thing about saying great uncle… my cousins have a little girl and everytime he says 'come to great uncle Randy' I have to correct him and say 'GREAT uncle Randy'

Matsuda: … sure.

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsuda**

**I think Ryuk loves to torment you.**

-sighs- unfortunately…

**(Ide & Matsuda are handcuffed and Ide was frowning and glarring at Ryuk)**

Rachel: that's problematic… HAH!!! You couldn't take my line this time!

Matsuda: it still sucks though… -turns to Ide- no offense.

**(Matt, I hope you are not turning anyone into chbis but it would be funny if**

**Ryuk was turned into one)**

Matt: -grins- ideas… wonderful ideas… -thinks and plays with the chibi ray gun- it'll be ready soon.

**Light is mean.**

Rachel: I agree! –hugs L- Light if you get Rem to kill him again I'll kick your ass!

Matsuda: I'll shoot your hand again! :D wait… isn't Light my friend?

**I do like the macerna but several times, I forgot the moves.**

So have I! I started dancing the Soulja boy dance to it once!

**How long can you dance before passing out? I lasted over an hour or two at a**

**school dance back in junior high. We had danced a whole afternoon. I won about**

**3 chocolate bars.**

I dunno… I've never danced until I passed out.

**(Matsuda & Ide, Ryuk hid the keys. I can't find them)**

shoot… that sucks.

**Are you proud to be a cop?**

Of course!!

**(Sonar goes looking and she went under Matsuda's legs.**

Uh….

**Sonar: Don't get ideas Matsu.**

**Sonar continues to look on the floor.**

**Sonar gets up and sighs.**

**Sonar: Ryuk, where are the keys?**

**Sonar sighs and buries her head in Ide's shirt. Ide glares at Matsuda before**

**he says something.**

What?

Matt: Got it!! –points the ray gun at Ryuk and Ryuk gets turned into a chibi-

Ryuk: not cool.

Matsuda: I think that's funny!

**Misa appears.**

**Misa: Let me sing him to death.**

-Rachel runs away-

**Sonar: Ryuk's already dead.**

**Ide has a sweatdrop on his forehead and smacks his free hand to his head.**

**Sonar: This is pure torture.**

Matsuda: what gives you that idea?

**Ide: Considering this is the second time, I don't find this amusing.**

**Sonar: I'm sure he feels the same.**

**Sonar points to Matsuda.**

-is gnawing at the chains, trying to free himself- someone call me?

**Sonar: I'll try one more time.**

**Sonar moves from Ide only to see keys going flying. Ide grabs her in time as**

**she catches the keys.**

**Sonar: Got them.**

YAY!!

**Sonar hands the keys to Ide.**

**Sonar: I thought they were seriously going to hit my head.)**

**Favorite holiday?**

Christmas!

**Worst holiday?**

Halloween

L: but that's my birthday!

Matsuda: but there are a bunch of kids that come and steal all my candy and threaten to pull down my underpants!!

L: you have candy?

Matsuda: yeah, why?

L: -grins and sneakily steals Matsuda's candy-

**Favorite food that you get sick from?**

Butterscotch. It's sweet but it gives me a head ache.

**What are you often blamed for?**

Whatever Ide keeps thinking I'm going to do… I'm not really sure what that is though.

**Did you ever put salt cubes instead of sugar cubes in L's coffee?**

I thought about it but then I decided that he would probably have me arrested for that so I didn't… but I'm sure Light has.

**Have you ever spiked someone's coffee at work?**

No… I'm too afraid to see any of them drunk.

**Bye Matsuduck**

Bye!

**TheSulkingWolf**

**EVIL EVIL THING CUT OFF THE QUESTIONS!**

I'm sorry…

**Happy new year everyone!**

Happy new year!

**1) How was new year?**

Very good, thank you. And yours?

**2) How are you?**

Alright, thanks. You?

**3) Do you think that Rachel will one day drive you insane?**

I think it's inevitable that she will

Rachel: -grins-

Matsuda: probably.

**4) What about Matt?**

That's already been done… -sighs-

**5) Me or the other reviewers?**

Katelyn has for sure… I don't think that the rest of you could though :D

**6) I think i'm gonna change my penname soon, will you vote in my poll plz?**

I did and it's not letting me vote again…

**Well that's all i want to ask! BYE!**

Bye!

**master holykira**

**rain: well i guess u can start by asking about our family**

okay…

So how's life with your family? Going good I hope… anyone you particularly hate?

**don't worry (has gun out) i'm not going to shoot u. just bored so... tosses**

**gun to hunt**

**hunt: shooting practice for me. shoot mello in the ****

**rain: nice hunter**

Rachel: -smothers her laughter-

Matsuda: that looked painful.

**YoutubeGirl**

**Happy New Year!**

Happy new year!

**Me: Hope you all had a fun new year!Better than mine at least...**

**Roy:Her parents had planned to go to a party at a Pourtgese club but because**

**of the snow it got cancled. She pretty angry.**

Rachel: ooh… that sucks… we got invited to two New year's party so my mom picked the one I didn't really want to go to and said no to the one I did want to go to… and then the one that we were going to go to got cancelled… so it sucked.

Matsuda: it wasn't that bad…

**Me:So i spent new year on the computer, with my parents and eating**

**high-calorie food.**

Rachel: -gasp- so did I!! –high fives-

**Me: But I made the best of it.**

Matsuda: that's good :D

**Roy: it wouldn't have happend if you were still with that blond French guy.**

**Me: Don't mention him!**

Uh…

**Me: It's a long it is funny. See none of the guys in my class like**

**me,well there is a very strong rumor one does but he isn't my type. But anyway**

**most Amercian boys don't look twice at me. If you put me in a hotel or in a**

**forgein country I have more boys staring at me than anything.**

I am so sexually threatened right now.

Rachel: sorry… we watched Get Smart a lot this weekend XD

**1)Ever considered piericing your ear?**

I did once, but I didn't go through with it…

**2)Do you still have Bob your pet dragon around?**

Yup!

**3)If you do can I pet him?**

Sure!

**-I go to pet Bob if he's there-**

**Me: Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing -tickles Bob under his chin**

**Me:This reminds me of a fan art of Naruto that had two characters and the**

**person who drew it shipped these two characters as a couple and the boy had a**

**dog and his girlfriend or crush was petting the dog and showing it love and**

**the guy was thinking lucky dog because the dog had a cute girl petting him.**

**-continues to pet and hug Bob-**

**Me: I'm done!**

**4)Worst genre of music?**

I don't think there's a worst genre per se… but there IS crappy music –coughs- Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers –coughs- no offense to anyone who likes them.

**5)Did you ever get frostbite?**

No, but I swear I almost did once.

**6)Go rollarblading**

hah… I kinda suck at that.

**7)Do you know how to ice-skate?**

Yup, but not well.

**8)Favorite pizza topping?**

Pineapple and olives!

Rachel: ick… I would throw the olives away and eat all the pineapple pieces separate :D

Matsuda: she loves pineapples like L loves strawberries

Rachel: that and cherries :D

**Me: You need to watch Fools Rush In! It's about this couple that had a**

**one-night stand and the girl got pregnant so they got married because it was**

**custom in the girl's race. But the problem is that the guy is white and the**

**girl is Hispanic and they have to deal with their family.**

That does sound interesting… I'll have to watch it sometime.

**Zoro:She probably likes it because it reminds her of her and you Matsu.**

-blushes-

**Me-blushing-: No it doesn't. I don't have a kid with Matsu, most of his**

**neices do though, but he doesn't have one. And plus Matsu is Asian and I'm**

**Latina.**

**Zoro: If you put you and Matsuda instead of the actors and change what is**

**needed you would come with something like it.**

**Me-sticks tounge out at Zoro-**

**Me: I wuv you Matsu!**

Love you too!

**-kisses Matsu very very deeply-**

-grins-

**Me-once I break away from the kiss-: Bye everyone!**

**Be safe.**

Bye!

**Me: Wait I forgot to ask something!**

**Rachel:Where do you keep Al & Ed during Matsuda's answers and Matt Responds?**

Rachel: I keep them downstairs where they play Xbox 360 and ping pong. I try not to expose them to anything… unsuited for children that come up in here :D

**Me: Now I'm done!**

**-kisses Matsu deeply once more-**

**Bye for real now!**

Bye!

**EowynsPen**

**Hi!**

Hi!

**1. Matsu! I would never hit you! *is deeply hurt***

okay… will a hug make you feel better?

**2. YAY! Now go on your own to Turtlebread sometime!**

Okay!

**3. YAY! *plays with Matsuda's hair***

… are you done?

**4. Dance party! WOO! Oh, and Matt, you're a meany! Matsuda is actually a good**

**dancer! *steals Matsuda* sorry Victoria, just one dance and then you can have**

**him! *dances and Matsuda twirls me. I twirl... and twirl... and twirl...***

**MATSUDA, STOP OR I'LL BARF ON YOU!**

-backs away- please don't barf on me…

**5. *finally stops twirling* whoo... oh... ah... breath... must regain...**

**breath...**

good luck with that!

**6. Ah. Did Rachel's parents (other ones) ever find out about you guys living**

**at her house?**

Heh, well, it's a funny story actually…

**7. My vial... Mello drank it, didn't he? Too bad, the only antidote is at my**

**house. He'll die in three days if he doesn't get it. Tell him he can either**

**beg me for it, or he can choose between hundreds of tiny plants and elixirs in**

**my house and yard and have a 0.02% chance of finding the right one.**

Uh oh… good luck Mello…

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-EowynsPen**

happy new year!! –waves goodbye-

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hi!**

**#1:Does the Burger King guy freak you out? He scares the crap out of me! If**

**he snuck into my house, I'd by ready with a Winchester in the corner of my**

**room!**

You know… he kinda does…

**#2:Do you like Pearl Jam? They rock so hard!**

I don't think so… but Rachel's dad has a bunch of their CDs… I'll have to listen to one sometime.

**#3:I'm thinking of writing a new Death Note fic! And since I'm so**

**super-special-awesome, I'll give you a nice big skillet full of spoilers! It's**

**set about 8 or so years after Death Note, Near is being the new L, Matt is**

**dead, L might be alive, BB is still alive, Matt is still dead, Light and Misa**

**are shinigami, and Matt is still dead!**

Really? That sounds awesome!! Espcecially the part where MATT IS STILL DEAD!!

Matt: -throws a phone at Matsuda-

Rachel: why didn't you pick that up when it rang?

Matt: I was playing my game!

Matsuda: -rubs the back of his head- ow…

Rachel: -sighs- well, at least I know where it is now…

**#4:If you could have any facial hair, what would it be?**

I probably wouldn't get any… but maybe a goatee.

**Weren't my spoilers enough of a gift to you? Toodlez!**

Bye!

**Scribe of the Strange and Lost**

**Matsuda! *hugs tightly and won't let go***

-is squished- uh… hi? –hugs back- can you please let me go now?

**Artemis400**

**Autodoll: Hey, just wanted to review to say - You're awesome for making this.**

Thank you –grins-

**^.^ I've really been enjoying, so thank you. Also, some crazy alter ego of**

**mine wanted to ask Matsuda-san some questions. Hope you don't mind. ^.^;**

'course not! Ask away!

**Kari: Hajimemashite, Matsuda-san! First off, I wanted to say that you're my**

**favourite character! I think you're great. ^.^ Also, to Rachel and L,**

**congratulations on your wedding! *gives belated wedding gifts and cake and**

**fruit***

thank you!

Rachel and L: yay!! Thanks! –eats the fruit and cake-

**Autodoll: Sorry we missed it, our computer wouldn't let us review until we**

**fixed it (just a few days ago ^.^;...).**

Matsuda: well congrats on fixing your computer!

**Kari: Mhm. So now, on to questions!**

**Matsuda-san, what's your opinion on Prince Harry?**

I don't know that much about him… he's the prince of England, right?

**2. What are your opinions on the bands Malice Mizer, Versailles, Girugamesh,**

**Dir en Grey, and (throwing in an American title I've grow to love) My Chemical**

**Romance?**

The only band out of those five that I know is My Chemical Romance and they're pretty awesome :D

Rachel: -gasp- Versailles!! That's a name I might use if I decide to make a Death Note fic that has me in it!! it would be my daughter's middle name… L and I would name her Weekend Versailles… Light you better not kill her with your death note!!

Matsuda: … anyway!

**What shampoo/conditioner do you use? (Your hair always looks so cool!)**

Head and Shoulders. :D it's awesome!

**4. Ever gotten freaked out waking up in the taskforce headquarters and**

**realizing it's not your house?**

Yeah… it was kinda weird… escpecailly when you look over and see Light and L staring at you…

**5. What made you want to stick with the Kira case in the beginning?**

I wanted there to be justice… and it was really cool to work with the world's greatest detective :D

**Autodoll: That's a kinda stupid question, Kari... Oh, I have a question too.**

**You seem to be pretty good with guns; any story for that, or do you just like**

**shooting things? ^.^;**

-grins and does the shifty eyes thing- shooting things is fun…

**Kari: And, before I leave, how do you like your coffee? My brothers are**

**making me get them some, so I can get some for you too if you want, and for L**

**and Rachel too. ^.^**

I like it with a little bit of cream…

L: LOTS OF SUGAR PLEASE –grins-

Rachel: I'm good thanks… I don't like coffee :D

**Autdoll: Well, bye!**

**Kari: Bai bai! (Also, could I get a hug...? -^.^-)**

Bye!

And of course you may have a hug –hugs-

Rachel: lol… we've been listening to Puppies by J Bigga all through out writing this.

Matsuda: if I didn't know the words before, I do now… she keeps hitting play over and over and over and over again… -bangs head on the desk-


	27. Ice In Rachel's Pants

**TheYouthfulWolf**

**(hugs Matsuda) HELLO! Like my new account name? I think it's better then**

**TheSulkingWolf!**

It's very cool :D

**1) I'm in a really good mood :)**

that's good! Happiness tends to be contagious so that means other people will be happy too!

Rachel: what the…. ?

Matsuda: :D

Rachel: oh… you're happy because of that story Victoria wrote. I liked it :D good job Victoria!! I can't wait to see me!  
Now, Matsu, you need to get back to answering questions

Matsuda: k

**2) Ever tossed a rock at someone's head? You should!**

I've thought about it… -picks up a rock and looks from Matt to Ide to Aizawa- I can't decide…

**3) hehehehehe...**

lol

**4) (Throws hot coffee on Matsuda) Does that burn?**

-curses really loudly- YES IT BURNS!!!

**5) I agree with The Fictlizuh that Burger king guy is freaky...**

very –still mad about the coffee incident-

**6) Can you teach me how to ride a bike?**

Sure?

**7) hm... i'm bored...**

**8) I got an idea :)! (Pours ice down Rachel's pants) HA ha!**

Rachel: -growls as she tries to get the ice out-

Matsuda: lol!!!!! That's great!

Rachel: -eventually takes off her pants and runs to chase after TheYouthfulWolf- I'm going to punch you in the face!

Matt: L, calm down your wife… and give her these –hands L Rachel's pants-

L: -gets Rachel- calm down… -kisses Rachel then stares at the pants-

Matt: L!!

L: but… oh, fine. –hands Rachel her pants-

Rachel: thank you… -glares at TheYouthfulWolf

Matsuda: we're going to need a way to shorten your name… like an abbreviation or something.

**9) Here's a gift (Hand's Matsuda container full of yellow liquid)**

uh…

**10) it's a cup of dog urine...**

EWW!!!

Rachel: gimme!! –takes it and throw it at TYW (that's what I'm going to type for your name)-

Matsuda: That wasn't nice

Rachel: neither was shoving ice down my pants… it's cold enough outside.

**BYE!**

Matsuda: Bye!

**EowynsPen**

**Hey Matsuda!**

Hi!

**1. Yes I hug would make me feel better! Please?**

Sure! –hugs-

**2. No, I want to play with your hair some more... m hair...**

uh… should I be concerned?

**3. Sorry, just... easy on the twirling, kay? You ARE a good dancer, though!**

Really? Thanks!

**4. You sound SO sympathetic to my plight! hmph!**

I'm sorry. Would a hug make you feel better?

**5. Ooh please tell the funny story!**

I can't remember…

Rachel: -looks up the last chapter- it's about my parents finding out about you guys staying here.

Matsuda: oh, lol, that is funny… well in my opinion it is….

Okay, so Rachel's younger brother, we'll call him S to keep his identity a secret, got up to get a drink of water and something to eat and when he walked into the kitchen, he found L going through the refrigerator looking for cheesecake and strawberries. Then S shouted in alarm and went to go find a frying pan and L tried to go hide but Rachel's dad came in and tried to beat L up, thinking he was a burglar. Then Matt and I came in and S shouted again and tried to hit us with the frying pan. Matt got out of the way in time but I didn't so S hit me with the frying pan and Rachel's dad is still trying to beat up L. Rachel tried to come in and stop everything but her mom holds her back, afraid for her daughter's safety. Luckily for me, she got S out of the kitchen but then she took the frying pan and smashed my hand in between the frying pan and the floor… that is a very hard floor by the way. So Matt gets the frying pan away, thankfully, and L is trying not to hurt Rachel's father. So Rachel finally is able to get into the kitchen to break up the fight and her family calms down enough to listen to the story. Rachel's dad looks ticked off like there's no tomorrow, Rachel's mom looks really shocked and Rachel's brother looks creeped out. The first thing someone says is "So… this guy… L… is… is sleeping with my sister?" that was S by the way. Then her dad gets REALLY mad and L jumps over the island that separates the kitchen and what Rachel calls the 'informal dinning room'

Rachel: we have two… one that we usually eat in, and one that we use for special occasions :D

Matsuda: anyway, things kinda settled down after that but it was still weird for the next few days… L kept getting glares from Rachel's dad.

**6. So did Mello choose? Is he gonna beg me for the antidote or look for it**

**himself... (and die...)?**

I'm not sure…

Mello: no way am I going to beg

Rachel: you're gonna die…

Mello: -thinking- let's see… dignity… or death… it'd be nice to die with dignity… better than living without it.

Matsuda: what kind of dignity are you supposed to have?

Mello: shut up! No I won't beg!

Matsuda: your funeral… literally lol!

**7. Do you like flowers?**

Yes, they are very pretty :D

**Luv u Matsu!**

**-EowynsPen**

bye!

**The Fictlizuh**

**How's it going?**

Good, thank you :D

And yourself?

**#1:I'm in a rock band now! Cool, huh? I think we're pretty good! We cover**

**Smashing Pumpkins, Alice in Chains, and Nirvana.**

Neato! Rock bands are awesome!

**#2:If you could date an underrated fictional creature, which one would it be?**

-thinks- could you define 'underrated'…. And 'fictional'… and 'creature'?

Rachel: -smacks hand to forehead- he's hopeless…

Matsuda: well, I'm pretty sure a unicorn is a 'creature' so I pick a unicorn!! :D

**A:Zombie B:Unicorn C:Leprechaun**

Whoa… I wasn't even looking at that when I wrote that stuff (see above)

I choose B because Unicorns are pretty :D

**#3:Since the Northeastern Ice Storms a month ago, I'm not getting out of**

**school until July 2nd! Can you save me?**

Oooh, I'm sorry

Rachel: that sucks.

Matsuda: you should try burning down the school!

Matt: don't listen to him!! I tried that once and I got in MAJOR trouble…

Matsuda: it was just a suggestion…

**#4:What's your favorite video game?**

I dunno… Matt, what's my favorite video game?

Matt: I dunno… say something like Guitar Hero since that's the only one you can play.

Matsuda: what he said…

**Since we've only sold six copies of our first album at school, You guys get**

**an autographed copy of Stranger Danger's EP, Free Candy! That's right! Seven**

**awesome alternative/grunge hits by a mediocre band! I play bass!**

**BAS!**

Sweet!! Do you guys have any of your music on youtube? We'll have to listen to it!

**master holykira**

**yes i hate my other two cousins that don't live with us.**

**hunt: they got mad at rain cause she had to drop out of school because of her**

**job**

**rain: it's not my fault. besides i only went to school to be with gio and**

**micheal.**

**hunt: i guess.**

Well, as long as you're okay with what you did, I think it's fine.

**well bye and ask us more**

Hm… who is your favorite singer/music group?

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsu!**

**(waves)**

hi! –waves excitedly-

**Is it just me or are two reviewers after your heart?**

I have two? Really? That's so exciting!!!

Matt: -coughs-

Matsuda: stop raining on my parade!

Matt: what? I was just coughing… sorry for being human

Matsuda: -glares but turns back to the reviewers-

**You seen some of the taskforce drunk haven't you?**

Yup! …unfortunately… lol the Chief got really mad when Light got drunk!!!

**What does Ide think that you are going to do anyways?**

I don't know…

**(Nice aim Matt. Ryuk looks funny now as a chibi)**

Matt: -bows- thank you!

Matsuda: yes, he does…

**Ever seen Misa drunk?**

Yes… it is very scary…

**I'm surprised that Ide did not beat you up. I assume the two of you managed**

**to talk things out after what Ryuk did to the two of you.**

Yup. I got lucky :D

**(Ide: Did I hear my name?**

**Sonar turned her head and smile.**

**Sonar: We were just talking about you and Matsuda being handcuffed.**

**Ide: That again?**

**Sonar nods. He comes over and places an arm on her,and placing a kiss on her**

**cheek)**

**Has the officers ever had to break up fights you didn't really start with**

**another?**

Fights that were never started… what? Like future-fights? If I understand the question correctly-

Matt: which he probably doesn't…

Matsuda: -glares at Matt- then yes, they have many times… Ide, Aizawa, and I argue a lot.

**Ever been mistaked for Michael Jackson?**

By a little child, yes… it was very disturbing.

**Has anyone ever pranked another if they fell asleep?**

Yup… you should see L… since he doesn't sleep, he's got plenty of time to do mean pranks

L: like put Light's hand in a bowl of luke-warm water… when Sochiro came in and saw that Light had wet himself, he looked really embarrassed for his son XD

Matsuda: HAHAH I remember that!!

**If you were not a cop, what would you have been?**

An exotic dancer…

Matt, Rachel, and L: o.O

Matsuda: just kidding… geez! I would probably be a banker just because I like to wear the ties :D

**Most humliating costume you wore?**

Either the French maid costume or a big chicken costume… I don't really like to talk about it.

**I'm not sure if I asked this but what did you think of Mikami's death.**

Not to disrespect his memory or anything, but it was kind of a pathetic death… come on… death by a PEN?! What was he trying to accomplish there (other than killing himself)? Was he trying to show the power of the a person who writes in a death note? Well good job, Mikami… we see now that you can kill people (come on, we saw that when you used the death note), but you didn't scare us… come on… now you're dead… how can we be afraid of you if you're dead?

Rachel: … should I comment?

Matt: It's probably best to leave him in his own little world…

Rachel: I'm following that… but barely… if none of you understand this, just skip it… Matsuda's crazy as we all know. Frankly I think that Mikami was trying to pull a Jason Bourne but was stupid and stabbed himself instead of his enemy… -shakes head- poor Mikami.

**Ever seen movies like 12 Monkeys and outbreak? Those movies were just weird.**

Matsuda: no, I can't say I have.

**Any favorite comic book heros?**

The Incredible Hulk!! That guy is awesome!

**How many times have you banged your head into a desk?**

-counts- 1… 2… 6….10… 3…

Matt: -cough- 1, 2, 3, FOUR, FIVE –cough-

Matsuda: what? Well, I lost count… it's been a lot of times though

L: 23 to be exact

Matsuda: how do you… nevermind.

**Ever said a joke that made someone blush?**

Yeah… the first virgin/sex joke I ever heard… and no I will not repeat it on this site.

**(Ide holds onto Sonar.**

**Sonar: It seems my mind is still creative.**

**Ide: That is good at least.**

**Sonar: Yeah.)**

**Most random thing to happen at the station?**

I must have gotten drunk the night before (which sucked because I'm trying not to do that anymore… I don't wanna be like Mello XD) and I came into work with swimming trunks on. It was random

L: and scary –shudders at the memory-

Matsuda: it couldn't have been that bad.

**What do you think is the worse song of all time?**

I think its called 'burning up' by the Jonas Brothers but I dunno if that's right…. It's by them anyway.

**"Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers and anything by David Archuleta are the worst to**

**me.**

I don't watch American Idol so I don't know what David Archuleta sounds like… I think I've heard him on the radio but I can't remember his voice.

**Will come back with more soon.**

**(hugs Matsuda goodbye and then runs off with Ide in tow)**

**Bye bye**

Bye! –waves-

**Peridot Tears**

**PT: Yes, that's the brother I'm talking about.**

**Bob: Lady, you are weird. WEIRD, I tell you!!**

Were you talking to me or PT?

**PT: Matsuda! Matsuda! 8D Send me a lock of your hair!**

**Bob: ...**

Uh…. Okay?

**~PT**

bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**YAY YOUR ALIVE!**

Really? That's awesome!!

Matt: what do you mean 'Really?' you didn't know that?

Matsuda: … what?

**Near: Horray.**

**Me: Your very unenthusiastic.**

**Near: So?**

**Me: Uncle my B-day is the 25 what you gonna get me!?!?!?!?**

Rachel: happy belated birthday!!!!

**Near: Nothing.**

**Me: Not you! Gosh...**

Matsuda: I got you a purple motorcycle and a polar bear!

Rachel: I got you a LCD TV that is crimson red (heh, like blood XD)!!!!

L: I give you candy!! –looks at the candy but eventually gives it to Katelyn-

Matt: my present is in Matt Responds.

Matsuda: we hope you like them!

**Beyond: What shall we talk about?**

**Me: ...XD**

**Near: Anmd she's gone again.**

**Me: XD**

**Beyond: Mommy, do you know where my children are?**

**Near: Don't call me that and no, it is your responsibility to watch them.**

**Beyond: Oh well. They are probably practicing the skills they inherited from**

**me!**

**Near: ...**

**ME: ...MUFFINS!**

Rachel: you're making me hungry!!!

Matsuda: muffins sound :D

**Near: ...**

**Me: lol I know! Let's talk about life!**

**Near: No.**

**Me: Life is good! Don't you agree!**

**Near: No.**

**Me: What about you Rach, Matsu, and daddy?**

**Beyond: Life is great!**

Matsuda: life is fun!

L: life is like the Sour then Sweet candies (I can't remember if that's what they're really called)… people say they're sour then sweet, but it's actually sweet the entire time

Matt: Life is… not as fun as my video games but still worth living…

Rachel: my answer changes often, but right now, life is like… it's like Star Trek… you have your good episodes…. And you've got your bad episodes… and then there are those absolutely HORRIBLE episodes that you just want to fast forward until Spock or Jim Kirk kicks the bad guy in the face… and then there are those AMAZING episodes that you'll never EVER get tired of watching and Spock just looks adorable the entire time :D

Matsuda: … Moving on.

**Me: Yup! Although, my friends are a little wacko. XD**

**Near: A litle?**

**Me: Yup! Especially Jacob and Alex. They love to mess with me.**

**Beyond: Perverts...**

**Me: Not like that! They have gfs. lol**

**Near: Shouldn't we ask a question?**

**Me: YES! How's the new year going for you guys?**

Good, thanks :D

**Beyond: Did anyone die yet?**

Yeah, but they're all people that I don't know… not to be offensive or anything, I'm just saying I don't know them.

**Near: That's a horrible thing to ask.**

**Me: We are curious! lol That's all for now! BYE**

**Near: Matt, save me!**

Matt: no problem!! –tries to use his computer decide thing that lets your go in and come out a different computer but it doesn't work- Dammit Matsuda!!

Matsuda: sorry… I didn't mean to break it!

Matt: how did you break it?

Matsuda: I needed something to play mini-baseball with!

Matt: -.- one of these days… I'm going to kill you.

Rachel: can you believe that's what one of my brother's friends did with his NEW iPhone? What an idiot!

Matsuda: bye!!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Hello!**

Hi!

**Me: The quote from Get Smart was funny, I didn't watch the movie but I**

**googled it.**

It's a funny movie!

**Me:Matsu you don't need to feel sexually threatned. Just because the French**

**guy was pale,blond, althectic and just so happned to go to a boarding school**

**in Switzerland and be rich doesn't mean you can compare to that.**

**Zoro:As you can see Victoria left that guy for you. So in other words lucky.**

**Me:And most people don't believe but's its true!**

Yay!!!

**1)How does it feel being a great uncle?**

I feel old…

**Zoro: hey Victoria how does it feel being a great aunt.**

**Me: I'm not a great aunt!**

**2)I'm not a great aunt right?**

Since we're not married… no you're not.

**Me:No I'm me to be Rachel and Katelyn and Kris and any one else in**

**the family's aunt and Ed,Al,Wrath and Gaara and all the other munchkins is for**

**me to marry Matsu. Last time I checked I still didnt get on a plane, go to**

**Greece, get married, and go on a honeymoon to Russia.**

In Russia? That'd be cold, wouldn't it? but Greece sounds fun!

Rachel: You should totally write a story for that once you finish your story where you meet everyone on the Taskforce!!! That's what I did for L and I in "The Elopement" it was fun!!!

**3)How Matsu how about we adopt a munchkin?**

Sure! Who do you want to adopt?

**Zoro and Tsume spit out their beer.**

**Me:Why do I have a feeling that Matsu and anyone else in the room is going to**

**be spitting their drink or choking on their drinks at that question?**

**Tsume:You and Matsu haven't even f u c k e d each other or gotten married and**

**you want to bring a bratling into this?**

**Me: Yes.**

We can still adopt!

Rachel: I think it sounds like a wonderful idea!! Then I can have a cousin!!

**4)How about it Matsu? I'm mean it also up to you and in an earlier chapter**

**you said that one day you would like kids. So how about now?**

Rachel: Sure!

**Me: The first chapter of Matsu Got A Girlfriend is now published. Rachel you**

**will be in chapter 2.**

Yay!!

**Me: And Matsu if you do choose to adopt a muchkin does anyone know who we**

**should adopt?**

Unfortuanately, no I don't… any suggestions?

**-Kisses Matsu deeper than any other kiss I ever given him-**

yay!

**5)Matsu can have your tie?**

**Me: Well even if you say no I still want it!**

**-unties Matsu's tie like a professional-**

**Me: I wonder how would this look one?**

**-ties tie around the neck but does not succed so it's loose-**

**Me: How do I look?**

Lovely, as always!

**Zoro:Like a goth school girl?**

**Me:Well, I am one!**

**Good bye!**

Bye!!

**The Bitter**

**Yay! Matsuda gets recognition! Wo! - Luffs author -**

Woot!

Rachel: thank you! I'm feeling so loved!!! :D

Matsuda: it's me they love!!

**1. Hugs? - Holds out arms hopefully -**

See? –hugs hapily-

**2. You scared the crap out of me when I thought you were going to die**

**Matsuda... I was practically bawling... For Near too, Near deserves the**

**attention. XD**

I'm glad I'm so loved!! :D

**Near: I feel loved... -/./-**

**Me: And you are! =D - Glomps an unsuspecting Near -**

**3. If you were Kira who would be the first person you would kill? Not that**

**you are, just wondering. ^-^**

I probably wouldn't kill anyone, but since that's probably not the answer you wanted, I'll pick someone as if I had to kill someone… let's see… hm… probably one of the idiot bullies who used to bully me in grade school… and high school… they weren't nice.

**4. Kudos for killing Light. The Bastard. __ Killed my L. I luffs you for**

**that (even more than I do now).**

Yay!!! Wow you're a fun person!!!

**5. Did you choose the fake name Matsui or did somebody else force it on you?**

**XD**

I think L chose it… but I know I didn't.

**6. Another hug from one of my favorite Death Note characters? - Puppy dog**

**eyes –**

I'm enjoying all this love!! –hugs-

-

Okay, and as Matt announced on Matt Responds, Rachel and her friend have written a parody for Star Trek. If anyone is interested in reading it, please let us know! It's called "Star Trek On Crack" and Rachel's not sure if she should put it up or not…

Rachel: I'm going to ask my friend first since she wrote it and I just edited but next we're going to do Harry Potter :D it's going to be awesome!


	28. Vicious Polar Bear!

TheYouthfulWolf

**Hahaha! Just call me Wolf, that's what everyone else calls me.**

That sounds easy enough.

**1) Rachel's mad x.x! haha here! (Gives rachel a set of keys)**

Rachel: uh…

**2) There for the helicopter outside...**

-grins- I think I know where this is going…

**3) It's my gift to you!**

YAY!!!! –runs to the helicopter-

**4) Even if your mad you gotta admit sometimes ** people off is alot funny**

**hahaha!**

Matsuda: uh… was that really the best idea?

**5) so Matsu-chan... Who are the two reviews after you? o.o?**

what? I don't understand the question…

**6) Ever in any school clubs? YOU SHOULD JOIN THE CHESS CLUB!**

Rachel was going to join the chess club but they stay after everyday and she didn't want to be in it because she didn't know anyone…

Rachel: besides, I kinda suck at chess

Matsuda: and yet she can beat all her friends…

**7) Do you like to draw?**

I think it's fun, yeah :D

**8) Got any family heirlooms? My only heirlooms in my family are an old pistol**

**and an old shotgun, there neat looking but it's okay they don't work anymore!**

I don't think so… does an old picture count? My grandparents were obsessed with it.

**9) V.V I'm sleepy...**

**Good Night from your careing reviewer,**

**-Wolf (P.S. DON'T DIE!)**

bye!

And don't worry, we'll try not to :D

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**POLAR BEAR!**

Yay! Aren't they fun?

**Near: -.-**

**Me: ZOMG IT ATE ROGER! :O**

Rachel: awww!!! Bad vicious polar bear!!

**Mello /;So?**

**Me: Wha!**

**Beyond: I'll get you another ppenguin.**

**Me: OKAY!**

**Beyond: Wanna hear how Katelyn's mom found us?**

**Me: OH STORY TIME!**

Matsuda: … this is going to be interesting.

**Near; Here we go...**

**Me: Okays! This was before my and B adopted our wonderful children and when**

**Mello was still running from Godzilla!**

**Mello: -grumbles-**

**ME: -throws book at Mello- NO INTERRUPTING!**

**Mello: O.O**

Matt: lol…

Matsuda: shhh!!! I wanna hear!

**Me: Anyway I had to make Mommy and B stay in my closet every time my mom came**

**in my room!**

**Near: We were cramped.**

**Me: lol Not always! I dragged you where ever I went so...only 20% of the**

**time!**

**Near; See how much time she spends at home.**

Rachel: lol we're pretty much the opposite on that one… once summer comes I might go outside more… it's cold… it even started to snow last night!

**Me: lol I like going outside wit my buds! Xd. Anyways, Mommy decided to leave**

**the safty of the closet and head outside to escape. Why did you do that**

**again?**

**Near: Because I wanted to see Matt and your crazy.**

Matt: yay!! –hugs Near-

**Me: AW -completly ignores rest of comment-**

**Beyond: So katelyn's mom found Near seaking out the backdoor. She thought he**

**was some freaky orphan and reached for the phone.**

**Me: Then my sis came out and was all "Mom Katelyn kidnaped him! -.-**

**Near: It's true.**

**Me: But you and daddy got together cause of it!**

**Beyond: XD She got you there!**

**Near:...**

**Me: So anyways, My mom yelled at me to get my bony butt out there-**

**Beyond: Your butt is not bony!**

**Mello: It jiggles.**

**Me: :D REALLY!**

Rachel: … wow…

Matsuda: is that good or bad?

**Near: Continue.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Anyway B came out with me and mom screamed bloody murder and got**

**a knife XD.**

Rachel: xD niice.

**Beyond: Then she grabbed Katelyn away from me T.T.**

Matsuda: (to himself) well, I can see why… -sees Beyond glaring at him- you weren't supposed to hear that…. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

**Me: Then I tried to explain that they were just friends from school.**

**Near: Lies.**

**Me: She wouldn't believe that I stole you from another dimension! And so my**

**mom calmed down and asked why Near's hair was white and B's eyes were red.**

**Near: Her reply was...**

**Me: ...hormones XD.**

Rachel: LMAO! Niiiice. I would have told my mom the real answer and then she would have just given me a funny look and left shaking her head and saying something about how I seriously needed help xD

**Beyond: END OF STORY!**

**Me: Bye now! Hope you guys don't get eaten by sharks!**

Matsuda: no promises :D

**EowynsPen**

**Hi Matsuduckling!**

Uh… hi?

**1. It's okay. I love hair... You know when you asked me if you should be**

**concerned you sounded just like my friends... well... associates more like...**

**I have no friends **

Awww! you have us!!

**2. Yes! Hugs! Pwease?**

Sure! –hugs-

**3. Oh that is funny! My parents still haven't realized that L (my L, not your**

**L) is living in my closet. It was a close shave one time, though, when he was**

**in my room and Mom wanted to come in. He ended up having to hide under the**

**blankets while I sat on him! Not very fun... for him lol**

lol!! That sounds funny!

**4. Oh poor Mello... now I feel bad... Mm... hmm... rr... OH JUST GIVE HIM THE**

**VIAL! HERE! *shoves vial at you***

Mello: thank you… -drinks from the vial-

**5. Flowers are pretty! I like lilies! You?**

Matsuda: do cherry blossoms count? Cuz I like those! Otherwise I pick daffodils!

**Luv you Matsubunny!**

**-EowynsPen**

bye! –waves-

**master holykira**

**my fav band is within temptation. right now i am sad**

Oh, I like them too!

Awww don't be sad!

**hunt: appearently i need to beat the * out of our family**

**m: they appearently no how to make rain sad**

**ask if u like and i'll explain**

explain please!!

Hmm… other questions… what's your favorite song that Within Temptation did?

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hi!**

Hi!

**#1:We tried to put our cover of Nirvana's Swap Meet on YouTube, but then it**

**got all anal and was like, "We be takin teh sound from ur band cuz of**

**copyright!" so just listen to the originals. Tony, our singer, sounds like**

**Kurt Kobain, so it's a bit similiar.**

Oh, I'm sorry… I hate it when YouTube does that because they'll take songs from Music videos that people made and I really want to watch those!

**#2: We covered Today (SP), Swap Meet(Nirv.), (Nirv.),**

**Would(Alice), Heart-shaped Box(Nirv.),Bullet with Butterfly wings(SP), and**

**Lithium(Nirv.) heard any of those?**

Um… not that I remember… but I have heard Lithium by Evanscence… I dunno if it's the same song though… probably not. But I'll have to listen to some of them sometime.

**#3:Can you pass this letter to Near, please?**

Sure… -hands Near the letter-

**Dear Near,**

**YOU ARE MY QUEST! I SHALL END YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF**

**THE TITLE OF L!**

**(Pretend no one else but Near read it)**

Near: uh… okay?

**#4:Matsu'd? Can you get me a pretty pink cake with my face on it?**

uh, I can get you a pink cake but I dunno about your face on it… -lightbulb above his head turns on- you can put your face on the cake and then it'll have your face on it!!!

Matt: good job, Matsu.

Matsuda: -grins-

**I believe my letter was enough of a gift.**

Okay. Bye!

**Sonar**

**Hello Matsu**

Hi!

**I once hit my head into a column 3 times. Not really hard enough though.**

Oh… you should do that… you'll get a headache or a concussion!!!

**Mikami killed himself because of Light after Light was crying for help.**

**Mikami thought Light was maybe unworthy. I think Light's death was patheic**

**because he died via notebook and not by bulletwounds. Funny thing was that his**

**death caused the perfect distraction to allow Light to escape..**

hm… maybe he knew it would help Light escape and that's why he killed himself!

**In the manga, you accused Near of using the notebook while telling Ide about**

**your theory**

Oh… okay, since I haven't read it, I believe you :D

**What does Misa do when she is drunk? I felt sorry for Mogi when he had to see**

**her drunk when she talked to Takada.**

Let's see… she flirts shamelessly with Light (although she does that anyway) and she pukes all over the computers… and she then falls asleep on top of Aizawa who feels very uncomfortable.

**(Ide is holding onto Sonar.)**

**Does Light act like an idiot when he's drunk?**

Yep!! I think he almost admitted to being Kira but we didn't realize that's what he was about to say until after we knew that he was Kira…

**Do you want to ask me any questions?**

Sure, but I don't have any specific questions I need you to ask… but answering your questions is fun!

**(Ide: Think that is wise?**

**Blaze: Well if it isn't a nice one, I'll let you talk to him all right?**

**Ide nods.**

**Sonar: How can you keep calm?**

**Ide: Next to Mogi, we are the only ones that barely yell.**

**Sonar: You have scolded Matsuda a few times though but I got some news.**

**BleuLFinnegan drew a picture of us together on deviantart.**

**Ide: Oh really?**

**Sonar: Well it was for my character whose alias is Blaze.)**

**oops, stole your spotlight again.**

**Has Ukita ever thrown stuff at you?**

He threw one of his smokes at me once!!

**Ever suffered a memory loss?**

I started to but I got the memories back after a while. Aizawa threw one to many computers at me and they had to take me to the hospital…

**Ever heard of Three Days Grace or Daughtry? They are two of my favorite**

**bands.**

Yep! I like them too!

**What happened when that kid called you Michael Jackson?**

I felt really awkward and left… I didn't want anyone coming up to me and either kidnapping me or hitting me.

**Most out of character thing you done while L & Light were in the same room?**

I was acting really smart one time!! Does that count?

**Did L & Light use the handcuffs to trip you?**

Many times –sighs- I didn't like it.

L: -laughs- sorry… but it was funny!!

**Anyways, got to go. It's getting late here**

**(Ide: Past 3:30am in the morning.**

**Sonar: I know.**

**Ide: Want me to cuddle up to you?**

**Sonar: Do you think that is a bit too soon?**

**Ide: I know I shouldn't ask that but I was joking.**

**Sonar: If you say so.**

**He blushes.**

**Sonar: You can watch me sleep though. I do just need a blanket.**

**Ide: You can use me as your pillow.**

**Sonar blushed.**

**Sonar: Thanks.**

**Ide: Your welcome.**

**Suddenly a blanket lands on her thanks to Ukita.**

**Sonar: Thanks.**

**Ukita: No problem.**

**Ide pulls it off and Sonar excuses herself. She changes into blue pjs as Ide**

**finds a pillow and places it on his lap for now. Sonar comes over and lays**

**down on him, getting the blanket on herself. Ide kisses her before letting her**

**fall asleep)**

**Ide: Don't even think about waking her up Matsuda. She told me to say goodbye**

**to you from her.**

**(he moves his hand along her hair and it makes her fall asleep)**

**Sonar**

Okay… bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Good Morning! I'm eating breakfast right now.**

Rachel: really? I just finished breakfast! I had waffles!

Matsuda: good morning!

**Zoro: Her mom almost caught us.**

**Me: I told you two to duck under the dining table! And rachel I have an**

**informal dining room too!**

Rachel: yay!! My family isn't crazy!! :D

**Tsume: It's the kitchen, hich her family mostly eats and the dining room**

**tbale is the table in this other room which her family eats only at special**

**occasion. She mostly uses the computer on the dining room table.**

**Me: Anywho lets go to the questions.**

**1)Favorite breakfast food?**

Matsuda: Omelets and bacon!

Rachel: ick… I hate both of those foods so much.

**2)Why don't you want to go to Russia for a honeymoon?**

**I like Russia. I've always wanted to go there.**

Matsuda: it's cold!! But if you wanna go there, I'll come with you :D

**Me:Rachel that's a great idea for a story. Although I would prefer getting**

**married in a regular way not getting eloped. No offesense Rachel and L.**

heh, no offense taken!

You could write a story for a regular marriage if you want!!

**Me: We should either adopt Yachiru from Bleach or Winry from FMA.**

Okay :D works for me… although I don't know either of them… we're going to try and watch FMA over the summer since we don't have a bunch of time.

**3)Are you clumsy?**

…some people –cough- Matt –cough- might say that

Matt: I would say that :D

Matsuda: no one asked you!!

**Zoro:This is great. Whichever kid you adopt is going to be scarastic, clusmy,**

**a tiny bit of an idoit or a lot depending if they take after you or Matsu in**

**understanding of intelligent things and won't be able to tell left to right.**

**Me: I can't tell left to right. People tell you to make an L with your hands**

**but their both Ls.**

Rachel: ha! I had the hardest time with that! I was too lazy to move my hands so I thought of which hand I wrote with (I'm a righty) or which hand I put my softball glove on… although that last one didn't work so well since I always tried to put it on my right hand when I was little xD

**Me:-looks at L.-**

**Me: L !**

**I then giggle like a drunk,**

Matsuda: please tell me you're not really drunk…

**Me:So anyway Matsu i think I'm probably going to adopt Winry since I know you**

**know FMA but if you know Bleach then I might adopt Yachiru. Either way your**

**going to be a dad.**

Really? Yay!!

**-kisses matsu lightly-**

**Bye daddy-o.**

Bye!!

**Peridot Tears**

**Strokes Matsuda's hair.**

Um… hi?

**Bob: PT is so weird, seriously .__.**

**PT: Shut up, Bobby.**

**Bob: ...**

**PT: Matsuda, rant about L's death. RANT!**

Ooookay…

L's death was sad… I almost cried when he died-

Rachel: I DID cry… I watched it on my fricking birthday!!!! Does anyone know what it's like to watch your favorite character die on your birthday?!?!?! It was HORRIBLE!! But then I went to my friends house and they took my mind off of it… I didn't want to be sad on my birthday :D

Matsuda: …can Rachel's rant count as my rant?

**Bob: ...Yeah, you should; she's dangerous if you don't obey her--**

**PT: YOU CALLED ME DANGEROUS...**

**Bob: ...It's against the rules to attack me!**

**PT: Screw the rules, I have money! Matsuda, do as I say and there will be**

**cake!**

**Bob: THE CAKE IS A LIE!!**

I did rant!!

L: cake, please :D

**~PT**

bye!!

Rachel: OMG we watched Horton Hears A Who last night and I love Jojo!!!! Although I was kinda sad when I figured out it was Jesse McCartney who played him… -sighs- whatever… Jojo is still cool!! He went to the observatory and I was like "OMG I LOVE ASTRONOMY!!! Maybe he does too… that would be so cool!!"

L: I'll get you an observatory if you want

Rachel: YAY!!


	29. What are wet dreams?

Heheh…. Hi people!! Sorry for the long wait… I've been busy with school and watching a bunch of new movies :D I watched The Sixth Sense, Lady In The Water, The Village, Idiocracy, The Mask, Moulin Rouge, and Horton Hears A Who!

Matsuda: don't forget your laziness!

Rachel: -grumbles- yes, I'm lazy… I admit it… but I'm also doing Fencing and Pilates now so that also takes up some of my time… and I had two parties to go to this weekend!!

Matsuda: anyway, on with the Questions!

**EowynsPen**

**Matsu,**

**Ducklings! :-D**

**1. Aw thanks!**

Your welcome!!

**2. It was funny!**

… I forgot what was funny… D:

**3. Fav type of dog?**

Definitely NOT a Papillion!!

Rachel: but I love them!!

Matsuda: but your friend's dog almost killed me!!

Rachel: that shrimp!! Matsuda, he SNIFFED YOUR HAND!

Matsuda: but he was about to bite me!!

Rachel: no he was- nevermind.

Matsuda: okay :D

**4. Funniest thing L ever did?**

Challenge Light to a slap contest… Light looked like he was in so much pain!!

**5. When Light was dying, why was he swimming? On the floor?**

The world will never know

Rachel: He wasn't swimming… he was flailing!! Much more pathetic!

Matsuda: even though he was a murderer, I think he deserved a more dignified death…

**Luv u Matsucake!**

**-EowynsPen**

bye!! –waves-

**master holykira**

**my favorite from them is Final Destnation**

I'll have to listen to it sometime. It sounds familiar so I might have already heard it.

**heres what happened (if i remember correctly)**

**2 days after new years, i'm still hiding in the attic, michael's dad decides**

**to be a total ** and says something to ** everyone, aunt, uncle, my parents,**

**off and they begin arguing.**

**michael: she was home alone with them since i had to work late as well as**

**snow and nathan. basically everyone moved out**

**me: parents to england, michales to germany, snow's to england too, and us**

**here at home.**

**LATER GOING OUT TO GET TRUCK MUDDY**

**i'm also 18 and threaten my parents that if either one of them walked out on**

**each other, i am cutting off my phone calls and scrambling my #. i hope it**

**work**

ooh that sounds rough… I hope everything works out okay!!

What's your favorite TV show?

**The Fictlizuh**

**FINALLY!**

**You guys haven't updated in MONTHS! You should know that this Q&A session is**

**like Cocaine to me!**

Rachel: I'm sorry!!! And I'm also sorry for this wait too!!

Matsuda: I am too! I missed you guys!!

**#1:Lithium by Nirvana is way different than Evenecence'. I'm not much of a**

**fan, though the pipes on Amy Lee are great. Good singer, bad fanbase.**

Hah nice… yeah, she's got an amazing voice!!

**#2:Please don't put my face in a cake! Or any other part of my anatomy, for**

**that matter! I'd rather be baked into a pie, thank you very much.**

Rachel: PI!!!  
Matsuda: this is what happens when her Geometry class does a big unit on circles…

Rachel: 3.1415926… something… something… oh who cares!

Matsuda: not me!!

**#3:What's the big deal about Halo 3? It's basically the same as the first**

**two, except with a different number. Halo's only fun if you're on Xbox live,**

**otherwise, it's pretty boring. Protect me from Matt when he tries to shoot me**

**for my words?**

Matt: -goes crazy but Rachel holds him back-

Matsuda: Honestly, I don't either.

Rachel: my brother got x-Box live for his birthday and a bunch of M rated games like Call Of Duty World At War and Matt has been teaching him everything… it's really annoying…

Matt: he's such a good little 13 year old :D –S's head-

S: o.O –runs away- you're all so creepy!!

Rachel: -calls after him- Just be thankful it wasn't my friend Flora!!

Heh, she calls him her BFF and he just gives her these weird looks… it's hilarious!

Matsuda: poor kid.

**For today's gift, I give you... Dave Grohl!**

**DAVE:...Hi...**

**ISN'T THAT FREAKIN' AWESOME?!?!?!**

…. I don't know who that is… care to fill me in? I'm too lazy to look him up.

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hey ya'll!**

Rachel: -waves- hi!!! I missed my twin!

Matsuda: then maybe you should have written this thing earlier!

**Near: -is banging head on table-**

**Mello: -looks at Near- How do you do that?**

**Me: Skills XD.**

Matt: Mello… don't get any crazy ideas..

**Beyond: Why is poor mommy upset?**

**Me: Um...**

**Mello: She dragged him along on her and her freaky friend's adventure.**

**Beyond: o.O What kind of adventure?**

**Alex: The kind that is CRAZY!**

**Mello: -jumps- When the ** did you get here!?**

**Me: -throws book at Mello- No cussing. She's been here ever since are**

**adventure ended.**

Matsuda: who is Alex?

**Near: -still banging head-**

**Mello: What did you do to him?**

**Alex: Well...**

**Me: XD Well...**

**Beyond: Tell us sweetie!**

**Alex: Aw I still can get over that!**

Matt: -grumbling- join the club

**Mello: What? The fact that Katelyn is married to psychopath.**

**Alex: YES! Anyway...Katelyn you say it!**

**Me: Okay! We got mommy in trouble at tacobell.**

Matsuda: as long as you didn't get Rachel and I banned too… cool! :D

Rachel: I would hit you via the internet if I wasn't allowed the have the goodness that is Taco Bell

L: your school is lucky they have tacos.

Matsuda: I think she would get Beyond to hold them at knife point if they didn't.

**Mello: o.O How?**

**Me: The free water XD**

**Near: -stops banging head- You tricked me!**

**Alex: Yup.**

**Me: Yes, we did!**

**Near: Why?!**

**Me: Cause we wanted to see if the tacobell people really kick us out XD.**

**Mello: What exactly did you do?**

**Me: Well, me and Alex kept asking the tacobell people for free water till**

**they got all pissy. Then we bothered mommy to go get us some water.**

**Near: ...Matt I'm moving in with you.**

Matt: Yay!! –hugs Near-

Rachel: lol that reminds me of Kellen and I!!…. Except we've got sister love instead of that kind of love :D

**Alex: That's hot.**

Matsuda: …Rachel, you need to watch where you put your responses… xD

**Me: Yes, but mommy you can't go!**

**Near: -begins packing-**

**Beyond: Think of the children!**

**Near: What children?**

**Gaara and Wrath: Us! T.T**

**Near: I'm out.**

**Alex: How can you be so cruel?!**

**Near: I don't even know you.**

**Alex: T.T**

**Me: Rach tell mommy to stop being mean!**

Rachel: MOMMY!! I know you love Daddy, but you've got to stay and make sure Katelyn doesn't hurt her Polar Bear!!!

Near: … -continues packing-

Rachel: that didn't work as planned.

**Alex: Hey Matt can I have some of those ** videos of you and Near?**

Matt: videos?

**Near: ! What videos?**

**Alex: ? Wasn't it Matt who filmed the-**

**Mello: Shh...**

**Me: Aha! Auntie is a perve!**

**Near: Good bye. -leaves-**

Matt: -hugs Near- DAMMIT MELLO, GIVE THEM TO ME!

**Me: ! Don't worry we'll get him back.**

**Beyond: Kids you know what to do!**

**Gaara and Wrath: Right! -runs off-**

Rachel: Matt, you'd better run..

Matt: good idea. –picks up Near and runs-

Rachel: … it looks like Matt is a twenty-year-old pedo that is stealing an eight year old from his older sisters…

**Me: We'll see ya next time!**

**Alex: I probably won't be here next time so Bye! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!**

**Mello :You were here for ten minutes.**

**Alex: So!?**

Matsuda: bye!! You should come back… just don't get Rachel banned from Taco Bell.

Rachel: OMG wait!!! I have to tell you something!!!!

Heh… I might take a college class over the summer!!! I'm really excited… I have to send in my application and then they have to accept me and I'll get to go to the school of mah dreams over the summer!! :D I'd get to be there on my Birthday too!!

Matsuda: she's very excited :D

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsuda**

Hi!! :D

**(Matt was playing with a match and saw Matsuda trying to wake up Sonar or**

**more like trying to approach her so he decides to play a trick on **

**wakes up to the smell of smoke as Matt had set Matsuda's jacket on fire while**

**he isn't looking.)**

**Why is your jacket on fire?**

-looks at his jacket- aaaaaaaaaah!!! –finds a fire extinguisher but accidentally hits himself in the head-

Rachel: -sighs- Matsu, when are you ever going to learn not to hit yourself on the head with those? –extinguishes the fire-

**I hope the smoke Ukita threw at you was not lit. (Ukita whistles innocently)**

**(Ide: Sleep well?**

**Sonar stretches and sits up, blanked wrapped around hr.**

**Sonar: I slept well.**

**Ide: Matsuda did try to wake you up but I saw that Matt stopped him by**

**setting his jacket on fire.**

**Sonar: I think it is a good thing that Matsuda brought a spare suit jacket.**

**Ide nods.**

**Ide: He might need a new top.**

**Sonar: Matsuda is tormented so much.)**

**Most boring place to be besides the police station?**

Matsuda: -wakes up- Honestly? Church… I'm sorry to people who are really religious -sees Mello glaring at him and takes a step to the side- but it's just so boring!!

Rachel: but you get to sing songs!!

Matsuda: you didn't… your throat is messed up!!

Rachel: well, that was only one Sunday… I'll be better by then!!

I'm not sure what's wrong but my throat hurts like hell…

Matsuda: anyway.

**Did you ever assume that during the time that L was alive that Light was**

**Kira?**

I did for a while but then the feeling left when L took the handcuffs off.

**Stupidest way to die besides a name being written in a deathnote and being**

**stabbed by a pen?**

Hm… this is why I should have watched that show 1,000 ways to die…

Idk… probably shoving something so far up your nose that it stabs your brain.

Rachel: heh… I love how I got Matsu typing things like idk… ('I don't know' for those of you who don't know xD)

**Most boring show you seen?**

Hm… probably one of the soap operas I started watching at Rachel's aunt's lake house… they only had two channels… both were playing soaps…

**(Matt & L: Do you sing when noone's looking?)**

Matt (from where ever he is after running with Near): sometimes… usually when I'm listening to my iPod

L: no… I don't.

Rachel: I do!

Matsuda: me too! It's really fun!

**Ever fell down a hole?**

Once or twice…

**If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?**

Probably Cancun

Rachel: I went there when I was ten (before Hurricane Wilma) and it was AMAZING!

**Any hidden talents?**

I'm not sure.

Rachel: I can lick my elbow!!! Seriously!! I'm not lying

Matsuda: she's not… her friend even took a picture.

**Ever dressed like a cheerleader?**

-blushes- IT WAS FOR CHARITY!

**Ever blew up or crashed a computer?**

Heh… Matt and Rachel almost killed me after I did that.

**Favorite weapon to use when annoyed? (talking like broom or staples, etc)**

Heh… staples :D

Rachel: poor Ned (the mayor of Whoville in Horton Hears A Who)!!! He accidentally stapled his forehead…

L: awww!! Please don't bring that up!

Matsuda: Rachel has a little crush on Jojo… L's getting jealous xD

**Have you punched another officer?**

I tried to punch Aizawa but he dodged before my fist connected…

**Ever been kidnapped or tied to a chair or taped to a ceiling fan?**

Tied to a chair… by Light of all people!!

**Bye Matsu-Cracker (Aizawa: Pay up Mello. I told you she would say it)**

Bye!!

**Sonar**

**YoutubeGirl**

**Happy Really Late V-Day!**

Happy Late Valentine's Day!

**Me:Rachel, L, Matt i already gave you guys your gift but I still haven't**

**given yours Matsu!**

**Me:So here it is !-hands Matsu a gift wrapped box-**

Oh thank you :D

-hands you a box full of chocolates and other cute little ornaments and a dozen red roses-

**Me:It's a love poem and a tie. I know that you probably have**

**lots of ties but this one has an achery bow and a crab. Since your horoscope**

**sign is a Sagittrius and mine is Cancer. I got you a tie that you can wear.**

Really? Thanks! :D

Rachel: OMG I'm a cancer too!!!

Matsuda: how odd.

**Zoro:I hope you didn't get Victoria anything. Seeing as she already got**

**something.**

**Me:-eyes widening- Please don't tell him!**

What?

**Zoro:Victoria cheated on u.**

D: D: D: D: D: what? T.T

**Me:Let me explain. On Friday the 13th people in my grade we're giving out**

**valentine since tomorrow we wouldn't see each other. And this boy gave a me**

**choclates and this rose with a choclate flower and asked me if I would be his**

**valentine and I said yes.**

**Zoro:Then people were asking if you two were going out.**

**Me:Then I said because I don't like him like that. He's not my type and I**

**only said yes because of pity and he asked me in front of the whole class.**

**Me:So matsu your still the only one for me! Your my dream guy expect**

**clusimer.**

Really! :D awww!! I love you!!

**Me:You still didn't need to buy me anything since I don't beleive in**

**Valentine's day but i bought a present becuase your my boyfriend.**

And I bought you a present because you're my girlfriend :D

**Zoro:-laughs-**

**Me:What is so funny?**

**Zoro: If this one was of those cartoons when the guy buy roses and everything**

**for the girl only do find out she's like dating someone or doesn't believe in**

**Valentine's day.**

**Me:And the point?**

**Zoro:I can picture Matsuda like running into the room while your saying you**

**don't belive in valentine's day to have like the black roses he bought wilt,**

**the black heart ballon deflate and he almost drops the dark blue heart shape**

**box of chocolates he got.**

That sounds depressing… D:

**Me:That does seem something that would happen to him but if he got me**

**something I'll take it.**

^-^ yay!

**Me:Let me wake Winry and Yachiru from their nap so they can't meet their**

**dad!**

Okay :D

**I run off**

**Tsume:Perfect. Me and Zoro are probably going to spend this reivew and the**

**next asking you some embrassing questions while Victoria plays super mom.**

**Zoro:These questions will be hurtful to your ego and be embrassig since your**

**a virgin.**

Uh-oh…

**Tsume:We have this lie dector and we will be using. -puts matsu's finger in**

**the clip and turns machiene on-**

-eyes the device warily-

**1)Ever had a wet dream about Victoria?**

Wet dream? You mean like in a water park?

Rachel: -cough-

Matsu: what?

Rachel: -whispers-

Matsuda: oh… -blushes- that's none of your business!!

Rachel: that would be a yes.

Matsu: SHUT UP!

**2)Run into Sayu while with Victoria?**

Yeah… Sayu had this funny look on her face… Victoria started laughing :D

**3)Have Sayu ask you pout while dating Victoria?**

Ask me what? Oooooo that's probably supposed to say 'out'

Yeah, I said no because I was already dating someone waaaaaaaay nicer and prettier than her!

**4)Have a wet dream about Sayu before or during dating Victoria?**

Errr…. Well, once, but it was before.

Heh her dad wanted to beat the crap out of me when I fell asleep on the job (that was when I had the dream) and I started talking in my sleep

**5)Know the fact of you and Victoria's relationship lasting is very short**

**because she is a vegtarian and your meat eater?**

Rachel: that's not necessarily true. My Aunt is a vegetarian and her husband isn't.

Matsuda: I think it could work.

**Tsume:It has been proven that Vegetarians like to date vegans and vegetarians**

**instead of meat eaters.**

Well, Rachel's aunt is obviously the exception

Rachel: proving there is a possibility.

Matsuda: big… words…

**Me:Matsu meet your two daughters winry and Yahciru! The first girls to be**

**adopted into the famly!**

**Winry and Yachiru:Daddy!-race to hug Matsu-**

Hi girls!!

Rachel: heh… does this mean that I actually have to watch FMA now?

Matsuda: probably since you have two kids from that show!

Rachel: true… but I know their personalities…

Matsuda: just watch it over the summer.

**Me:And their out of wedlock too!**

**Me;Come on girls daddy has to answer his questions. Mommy will make you soy**

**hot dogs and then I'll you guys eat began vanilla ice cream even though it's**

**cold outside**

**Winry and Yachiru:Ok! Bye daddy**

**Bye Bye**

Bye!! :D

Rachel: YAY!! I have a cousin!!

Matsuda: I have kids! :D so happy.

**Peridot Tears**

**"..."**

**PT: Fine -sends cake over-**

WOOT!! –eats Cake until L kicks him out of the way and starts eating-

**Bob: NO WAY!! YOU GAVE IT!?!? YOU ACTUALLY GAVE IT!?!!??**

**PT: :D**

**Bob: AH!**

**PT: XD**

**Bob: GAH!**

Heheh. Thank you PT!!

**PT: ^^ Now, that's over. Matsuda. How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a**

**woodchuck could chuck wood?**

The wood chuck would chuck however much would the wood chuck could until he couldn't chuck anymore!! :D

**~PT**

byeee!

**TheYouthfulWolf**

**HELLO FRIENDS!**

Hi!

**1) Enjoying the helicopter?**

Rachel: HELL YES! –flies the helicopter in circles-

Matsuda: D: she probably shouldn't be flying that.

**2) Have you crashed into anything/anyone?**

Rachel: not yet

Matsuda: thankfully.

**3) I need help, I can't find Light X.X I Think I left him tied up in the**

**basement but i can't seem to locate him.**

That's a problem….

**Anyways...**

**4) Seen any good movies lately?**

Yup!! I mentioned them all at the top :D

Rachel: I love those movies!!

**LATER!**

Bye!! :D


	30. Party Time!

Rachel: hey people!!

Matsuda: -waves-

Rachel: okay, so since I wrote a special update for Matt's fic, I decided I'd write one for Matsuda!!

Matsuda: she was going to make me do Horton Hears A Who but she decided that she sucked too badly directing Moulin Rouge.

Rachel: so I think I'm just going to invite people from random places :D should be fun, right?

Matsuda: crap… this probably means she's bringing in characters from her new obsessions… RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!

Rachel: oh, don't worry. It'll be fun!

Okay, so we're going to invite:

~The Griffin Family from Family Guy (that would include Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie and Brian)

~Randy from My Name Is Earl (it's on TV as I write this)

~Spock, McCoy, and Kirk from Star Trek

(Sorry if you don't watch any of those shows)

Peter: what the hell is this?

Lois: Oh my God!! Where are we?

Rachel: Hi. My Name is Rachel and you're at my house… here –hands everyone a name tag and food-

Chris: sweet popcorn! –eats it then proceeds to choke-

Randy: I'll help! –tries to help but fails-

Matsuda: let's see if I can help –also fails-

Matt: Good God –smacks Chris on the back and he stops choking-

Stewie: what the hell? I was watching him choke!

Matt: well, unlike in Quahog, we have to fill out paper work and go through a long process if he dies.

Meg: Oh my God!! Look at the cute little albino kid!

Peter: watch out Meg, you might get it's albino disease!

Near: one, I'm not a kid… I'm older than you and two, you can't get albinism through touch, it's a genetic trait.

Randy: big words…

Kirk: what year is this?

Rachel: 2009

Peter: Oh my God… It's William Shatner!! I thought I killed you!

Kirk: what?

Spock: what method of travel did you use to get us here?

Rachel: I used Matt's 'Bring-a-person-from-any-dimension-to-your-house' ray.

Spock: how does it function?

L: Rachel! –tries to get Rachel's attention away from Spock but McCoy stops him-

McCoy: My God, man! You need medical attention

Chris: hey, mister… what do 'medical' and 'attention' mean?

McCoy: I'm a doctor, not a dictionary now go away

Brian: Hey, Rachel… could you please put your cats somewhere else? They keep hissing at me

Stewie: they probably have some evil plot to kill you… which reminds me… LOIS!! –walks toward Lois with a dagger in hand-

Rachel: no you don't! –picks up Stewie-

Stewie: put me down, woman!! Must… Kill… Lois…

Spock: -uses the Vulcan nerve pinch on Stewie-

Rachel: OMG he looks so cute!

L: -escapes McCoy- yeah, when he's not out to take over the world.

Rachel: he's still cute when he tries to do that!!

Matsuda: -puts Rachel's cats downstairs- how is that cute?

Rachel: it just is!!

Brian: how the hell can you think that's cute?

Matt: she's kind of twisted

Randy: well, he is a baby… maybe its because women tend to think babies are cute all the time

L: you said something smart…

Matsuda: OMG Randy and I should be friends!

Randy: okay! :D

Peter: hey!! we're on the TV… Oh my God, I look Fat!

Brian: and this surprises you how?

Chris: hah! The Pope had trouble getting out of the airplane because his hat was too tall!

Peter: hah! Sucks for him

Matsuda: whoa!! Chris should join our group!

Randy: yay!! More people!

Chris: sounds good to me!

Lois: Oh, My God… Peter, you just got thrown down the garbage shoot!

Peter: look!! And now the Pope is there!

Stewie: -wakes up- yes! Now I can hold him hostage and take over the world –tries to grab the Pope- DAMMIT! He's on the TV!! Look!! There I am!! GRAB HIM, STUPID! What? No… don't just sit there! Grab him!

Kirk: that kid has some serious problems.

Matt: at least he doesn't have sex with every woman he sees

L: -pulls Rachel away from Kirk-

Rachel: but Stewie's too young for that kind of stuff.

Meg: whoa!! Grandpa just beat up the cameraman!

Peter: shut up, Meg… no one is watching that anymore

Meg: -cries and runs to Rachel's room-

Brian: that was rude

Stewie: ugh, she should just get used to it. Now give me a cookie, Rachel! –Rachel hands him a cookie- Thank you… when the world is mine, you may have a seat of power.

Rachel: yay!!

Spock: but you are never going to take over the world

McCoy: let the kid have his fun.

Kirk: Say, Lois… you're very pretty…

Peter: hands off the wife, Shatner! Geez, you're just like Quagmire…

Rachel: that's it!! we should invite Quagmire!! He and Kirk would get along! –brings Quagmire into her dimension-

Quagmire: whoa, whoa, whoa… what happened to Marissa? oh, hey Peter

Peter: hey Quagmire

Rachel: hey, Quagmire! –points to Kirk- you two have a lot in common… you should be friends!

Quagmire: Giggity, Giggity, all right!

Stewie: what the deuce are they doing to me? –Points to TV-

Lois: Stewie, I was giving you a bath

Stewie: I disagree!! It looks like you were trying to molest me!

Brian: Stewie, I don't think Lois would molest you

Stewie: You're just jealous because the Fat Man got to her first, you sick dog!

Spock: it is quite natural for mothers to wash their children in the sink when they are still young. It is illogical to think a mother such as Lois would molest her child.

Stewie: oh, what do you know, you pointy-eared hybrid!

McCoy: I think I'm beginning to like this kid.

Spock: Stewie is a most illogical child

Kirk: he kinda is… he's rolling around in the mud!

Stewie: dammit, Peter! He just sprayed me with a hose!

Peter: hah!! Stewie doesn't have a penis!

Stewie: shut up, fat man!

Rachel: okay… well, before this all gets out of hand; we're going to stop this…

Matsuda: awww! Does that mean I have to say good-bye to Randy and Chris?

Rachel: you can hang out with them later

Matsuda: okay!

Everyone: bye!


	31. FINALLY IT'S UP!

TheYouthfulWolf

**Woot, I found Light :) He was in the junk in my basement...  
Light: How could you leave me down their?! It smells like cat pee!  
Me: Sorry! (Hugs Light) ew, you smell like cat pee... go take a shower!  
Light: ... (wakes to bathroom)  
Me: Anyways!  
**Matsuda: poor Light…**  
1) Ever seen the show Total Drama Island, if not you should it's funny!  
**never seen it…**  
2) I saw the movie Confessions of a Shopoholic, it was good!  
**Rachel and I liked it too!**  
3) (pulls out a paintball gun loaded with red paintballs and starts shooting  
at Matsu) mwhahaha!  
**aaaaah! That was not nice!**  
4) My brother said his male friend once got hit in the groin by a paintball,  
sounds painful right?  
**oooh… that does sound bad.**  
5) Feeling youthful today?  
**you could say that…**  
6) Ever been in a band?  
**nope**  
7) Dance, I command you!  
**but…

Rachel: DANCE

Matsuda: fine! –dances-**  
8) I'm sad, school is so lonely for me...  
**awww I'm sorry.**  
Light: (back from his shower, wearing a towel) All her friends are in gifted  
classes and she's in normal level classes/an easier level math class.  
Me: Yeah and I only have like 3 friends who i have classes with, two who I  
only see once a day and one I see twice a day. So i'm lonly a lot of the day.**

I can relate to that.

Rachel: I can't… most of my friends are in an honors class with me so…**  
(Sees Light wearing a towel) '...' (faints with a blush on face)  
Light: O.o? I wonder when she will wake up... (leaves to get dressed) Later.**

**Sonar**

**(Aizawa is saying mean things to Matsuda because Matsuda accidently spilled  
coffee on Aizawa)  
**Matsuda: -tear- why are you so mean?**  
Hello Matsuda  
**-sniffs- hi.**  
Light tied you to a chair? What did you do to cause him to do that?**

I drew over his nice jacket with purple sharpie!!**  
How would you have prefered to see Light die?**

I don't like seeing people die so I guess I would have preferred that he died when I wasn't there.**  
Ever wanted to staple someone to the wall?**

I want to staple Aizawa to the wall.**  
Ever been to court to watch trials? I been to one once where I got to be in a  
mock trial but the thing was, I was in the jury and the fake judge was  
drinking coke and well we couldn't stop laughing.**

Nah, I've never been on jury duty. They never pick me… something about being a hyper-active child-like crazy person…**  
(Ide: So much for Matsuda's jacket.  
Mello: He'll give it a funeral.  
Near is seen with a kitten sleeping on his head while he is trying to do a  
puzzle)  
Have you ever managed to covince an officer to do something only for them to  
get into trouble or into the hospital?**

Nope.**  
I got too many songs in my head.**

Me too!! Only it doesn't sound like singing… they have really creepy voices and they tell me to do things I don't like to hear…**  
Is it amazing that I can still think up questions? Ide thinks it is  
interesting.**

You must be a very curious person.**  
(Aizawa: Matsuda, you forgot to wear your pants again!  
Aizawa points to Matsuda's boxers.)**

Oh… whoops…

Oh well. You know you all like it :D

Rachel: -covers eyes- put on pants, please.**  
Ever been attacked by a cat?**

Matsuda: yeah… Rachel's cats don't really like me that much.**  
Scariest animal you seen?**

The tiger that almost ate me at the zoo!!

**Worse thing to tell someone while conducting an invesigation?**

That you're Kira xD**  
What happens when you make fun of Ide's romance life? I heard that you once  
thought that Ide prefered guys.  
(Ide: He what?  
Sonar sees Ide moving and tries to stop him.  
Sonar: Take it easy.  
Ide frowns.  
Ide: I dont swing that way and you know it.  
Ide looked ready to hit Matsuda as Sonar gets in front of him.  
Sonar: I'm sure he didn't mean it.  
Ukita looks amused.  
Aizawa: You might want to run Matsuda.  
Ide moved Sonar aside and when he gets over to Matsuda, he drags Matsuda by  
the arm before he has a chance to run.  
Ide: You and I need to talk.  
Matsuda: But I didn't say that.  
Ide: Save it.  
Sonar was not sure if she should step in as Ide drags Matsuda by force into  
another room. Aizawa laughs.  
Ukita: I can't believe you spread that rumor about him.  
Aizawa: Works everytime.  
Ukita: You love to get Matsuda in trouble don't you?  
Aizawa: He deserves it.  
Sonar: It seems everyone still tortures Matsuda. Aren't you guys going to  
stop my boyfriend before he ends up throwing something? It took me a while to  
get him to stop and you just had to start it.  
Sonar shoots Aizawa a look.  
Sonar: You may be Ide's friend but if you don't stop them, I will be sure to  
have someone else deal with you.  
Aizawa chuckled.  
Aizawa: Fine. I'll go break them up.  
Sonar: And tell the truth?  
Aizawa: Yeah yeah.  
Aizawa waves her off and then leaves to stop Matsuda and Ide. However, it  
seemed that Ide might be able to settle down. Hopefully he won't hit Matsuda.  
Sonar sighed as Ukita came over.  
Ukita: Sorry about that.  
Sonar: It wasn't your fault Ukita.  
Ukita: You're right but still...you shouldn't of been the one that got  
stressed out.  
Sonar: Don't worry about me all right?  
She smiled a bit as he placed one arm on her.  
Sonar: Why does Aizawa intentionally use Ide and me to get back at Matsuda?  
Ukita: Don't ask me Sonar.  
Ukita looked to her.  
Ukita: Think you will get further with Ide?  
Sonar: I don't know.  
After a few minutes, Aizawa and Matsuda were going at it as Ide gets out.  
Sonar excuses herself from Ukita and rushes over to Ide.  
Sonar: Are you-  
Ide: Yeah. I'm fine.  
He sounded calm.  
Sonar: You managed not to hit him?  
Ide: Aizawa told me that he started that rumor.  
Sonar: What did you tell him?  
Ide: Don't worry Sonar. It has been dealt with but Aizawa and Matsuda were  
kind of nearly hitting each other.  
Sonar sighs as he touches her arms.  
Ide: Don't stress yourself out.  
He kissed her forehead and smiled. He took her hand into his and just took  
her over to a place to sit. She was not sure of what to think.  
Matsuda ducks to avoid a chair being thrown by Aizawa)  
Who's the most paranoid?**

Light when he started to go crazy… I mean, come on!! Who builds a thing in their desk just to hide their Death Note and if it's opened improperly, it blows up?! How random is that?!**  
What is the most annoying police officer habit?**

Checking the area to make sure everything is safe when you're not on duty… you'd think we were trying to find the monster in the closet or something! **  
Any myths about police that are not true?  
**we don't eat that many donuts.**  
Bye Matsuda  
**bye!**  
(Sonar rests against Ide and he almost blushes)**

**master holykira**

**heroes, ncis, and ghosthunters.  
*hunt walks up behind mastu very quietly and dumps a bucket of paint over  
him* *starts laughing* s-sorry m-m-mastu bu-but that is funny.  
oh yeah and meet my new boyfriend sylar (i stole him from heroes) and hollow  
ichigo (bleach).  
i'm back in america and i'm back in new york with sylar and peter (also from  
heroes)  
we're watching Hot Fuzz right now and it is funny**

-spits out paint that got in his mouth- thank you…

Rachel: O…. M… G!!! ZACHARY QUINTO!!! –glomps-

Sylar: I'm not Zachary Quinto now get off!

Rachel: -sighs- I thought for a moment you might be Zachary Quinto… he's gonna play Spock in the upcoming Star Trek movie! I can't wait to see it!!

**EowynsPen**

**Matsuwood,  
1. I have discovered a new type of wood! I named it Matsuwood, after you!  
Aren't you pleased?**

Matsuda: :D yay!! I've never had anything named after me before!**  
2. Do you prefer wasps or bees?**

Neither, but if I had to choose, I'd say bees… they only sting you once.**  
3. Least favorite word?**

Turkey… it's just such a random word… I mean, I like the country, but just the word… it's just… I dunno, I can't understand it!**  
4. Even been followed by a pedo?**

Unfortunately yes… but then I got a police officer to take care of it and that's why I wanted to be a police officer :D**  
5. Ever BEEN a pedo?**

Well, since I have a teenage girlfriend (Victoria/ YoutubeGirl) I guess I have to say yes.**  
6. Wanna foot massage?**

Uh, no but thanks for the offer!**  
7. I'm bored. And in Geometry class. Grr...  
OH! I have good news! I totally suck at math, but somehow i got into Honors  
Advanced Algebra II for next year! I'm celebrating!**

Yay!! Congrats!**  
Luv u Matsu,  
EowynsPen**

**The Fictlizuh**

**Haldo!  
**hi!**  
#1:I got a broken nose because I don't like Twilight! Fangirl attack.  
Literally! I was planning on burning their house to the ground, but if you  
guys have any other ideas...  
**oooh… that sounds tough!

Rachel: hah! I went to the Breaking Dawn Party (which was a total waste because I really didn't like the book all that much) and I saw a bunch of crazy fangrils… and fanboys… it was really creepy… we stayed in the Manga section so we wouldn't be killed by some crazy girl who would get mad at us for saying Bella should end up alone since she was like "oh, Jacob, you're so awesome" and when Edward came back she was all like "EDWARD! –glomps- I'll never leave you! Jacob, you can go away now ;D"

Matsuda: that was dramatic

Rachel: yeah, but that's how me and my friends see it :D**  
#2:You don't know who Dave Grohl is? He is the frontman for the Foo Fighters,  
Silly!  
**Matsuda: oh… neato :D**  
#3:Recently, our school's fitness room was removed for budget cuts. A week  
later, our gym received Dance Dance Revolution. Are we Americans that  
unhealthy to believe DDR will help make us strong? It's pathetic.  
**yes, well Americans also… wait, lemme find the e-mail… crap!! Rachel deleted it!

Rachel: wait… were you going through my e-mails?

Matsuda: uh… well… anyway, one of them was something like "Only in America do we put brail (I dunno how to spell it) on a Drive-through ATM. **  
#4:Call of Duty: World at War is actually really fun. Roebuck is Keifer  
Sutherland! JACK BAUER! 24! but they'll start to become lame because they're  
only gonna make Modern Warfare from now on. And that one was lame.**

Yeah, see, I've never understood all this gaming stuff!

…

Matsuda: and Matt's not gonna say anything about that?

Rachel: he's downstairs, showing my brother how to play all the random games on the X-Box 360

Matsuda: oh…

Bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Bonjour!**

Rachel: Guten Tag!

Matsuda: I don't speak either language!!**  
Near: ...-tied to chair-  
Wrath: We did it! :D  
Me: Good children. XD  
Mello: Sorry Matt. I sold them off.  
Me: To my pervy friends -.-.  
Near: I hate you.**

Rachel: what's going on here?**  
Me: I love you too mommy! XD Hey uncle matsu! I got my hair really short!  
Like long in the front and spiked in the back!**

Matsuda: sounds cool!**  
Mello: It's shorter than my hair.  
Me: Well, the back is. People kept feeling my head! o.O  
Near: ...  
Beyond: They better leave you alone -.- Too many people...  
Me: FRIENDS! Just friends. Alot of them just happen to be boys that's all.  
Mello: Weirdos.  
Me: ...Yea...but so am I!  
Near: I agree there.  
Me: Omg rach! That's hecka awesome! I'm gonna start taking some collage  
classes the summer after my sophmore year. Obviously I can't do this summer  
cause I got my driving test and french trip and dance performances and-  
Mello: We get it. Your busy.**

Rachel: ooh fun!! I found out that I'm going to Princeton over the summer :D I'm so excited!! I dunno if I'll get college credit or not, but I'm excited because Princeton is where I want to go to college when I graduate high school!

Matsuda: all these smart people!! Aaah!! I feel so left out!**  
Me: Yup yup! Plus my mentor is dragging me to Sprit west coast o.O  
Beyond: Which is?  
Me: Church camp! Except intensified by like 10. They have porta-showers XD  
Near: Ew...  
Me: I think of it as an adventure. Plus with my short hair I won't have to  
worry about looking funny!  
Near: ...  
Me: Oh my gosh I feel random XD.  
Mello: Oh no...  
Me: Me and my friend monica are looking for invisible people!  
Beyond: Where?  
Me: Everywhere! I saw a hot invisivble asian once! She was lucky though, she  
got to see an invisible british dude.**

Rachel: I love hot british guys!

L: :D yay!!

Rachel: yep! And then there's Ewan McGregor, but he was born in Scotland… so I dunno if that counts or not…**  
Near: You are Idiots.**

Rachel: thank you!**  
Me: They got hot accents!  
Near: ...  
Me: Oh noes! My children are planting bombs in my friend's car! -gasp- Stop  
that sweetie -runs off-  
Beyond: See you next time!  
Near: Help me...**

Matsuda: poor Near!

Bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Oh my goddess! I banged my head on the table when I saw the chapter title.  
**awww!! I hope you didn't hurt yourself!**  
Me:Are you really that much of a virgin Matsu?**

… how can you be more of a virgin than other virgins?**  
Zoro:I'm taking that as a yes.  
Me:Did you like the tie?  
**yes I did!**  
Me:And how is being a cancer odd? Is there something wrong with being a water  
sign mister fire sign?  
**No, it was just odd because Rachel is a cancer :D**  
Me:Rachel high five to being Cancers-high fives-  
**Rachel: woot!! –high five-**  
Tsume:Victoria where are your kids?  
Me:...  
Me:Making voodoo dolls.  
Zoro:Matsu, are you going to make a comment about your daughters making  
voodoo dolls.  
**voodoo dolls don't sound like something children should play with….**  
Me:It was either that or giving them a book on anarachy.  
Me:I better go make them so lunch. I bought soy milk and I'm going to make  
them a vegan-friendly cake! -runs off-  
**have fun!**  
Tsume:Please remind me why the mental house hasn't gone to pick her up yet?  
Zoro:She probably paid them not to.  
Zoro:Anyway back to the lie dector machiene. -puts Matsu finger back in the  
clip-  
**um…**  
1)Where were you and Victoria at when you ran into Sayu.  
**the mall…**  
Me:It was probably the mall or in the park.  
Zoro:Don't you have a soy cake to bake?  
Me:Yes I do and I also have a bone to pick with Sayu for looking at me funny.  
Is there something wrong wearing a t-shirt that says Peace and carrying a  
poster that says legalize marijuana on it?  
Tsume:I think so  
Me:anyway I'm going to stay here and see what kinds of questions you ask  
Matsu while the cake is in the oven.  
Zoro:Ok  
Me:wait I want to ask something first!**

**2)Are you compltely hetrosexual?  
**yep!**  
Winry:Mommy! I got a papercut!  
Me:I'm going to make sure she doesn't freak out.-runs off-  
3)Victoria was a dominatrix in the dream wasn't she?  
**dominatrix?**  
Me:I am way prettier and nicer than Sayu! She has straight brown hair. I have  
naturally wavy black hair. So what! And no offesne to people with brown hair  
or straight hair.  
Tsume:Go take care of your kids or make like soy hamburgers or something.  
Me:Do you want to get rid of me?  
Tsume:If I said yes would you slap me across the face?  
Me:Yes.  
**Rachel: lol… Victoria is funneh!!**  
Me:Anyway let me take the lie dector off for you Matsu-takes lie dector off-  
Me:Hey Matsu next time you have a wet dream imagine me in a maid suit.  
**Matsuda: um, I'm not sure I can control my dreams…**  
4)Whay charity makes you wear a cheerleading outfit?  
**you don't want to know…**  
5)Do you want to see your kids again?  
**yes! Of course!**  
Me:Winry Esmeralda Matsuda come down here! Yachriu Aiko Matsuda that goes for  
you too?  
Me:I gave them middle names since I coudn't find their middle names anywhere  
I looked!**

They sound pretty!**  
6)Please chooe another middle name for our kids. Say which one is for Winry  
and which one is for Yachiru.  
**um… I'm not really good at picking out names… those names sound pretty to me :D**  
Wimry and Yachiru:Hola daddy!  
**hi!**  
Bye**

Bye :D

**Thepuppiesarecute:  
**hi!**  
Awesome it's Matsuda! :D  
**yay!! Someone thinks I'm awesome!!**  
first off, you are awesome! Can i get a high five? :D  
**thank you :D –high fives-**  
ok now the questioning begins...  
1. Did you like working with L and Light?  
**yeah, it was really fun!**  
2. Who is cooler in your opinion, L or Near??  
**L, but that's because I got to know him.**  
3. And did you ever want to be anything other than a police officer??  
**I used to want to be a zoo keeper but that didn't work out… animals don't like me.**  
4. Almost final question, what. is. your. favorite. flavor. of. cake?  
**carrot cake :D it's really good.**  
5. And.. final question! Do you like hanging out with Matt and Mello??  
**Matt because he doesn't threaten to kill me.**  
And... yeap that's about it!  
Thanx! =D  
Thepuppiesarecute**

Welcome!!

Bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Mello: ...  
Near: ...  
Beyond: ...That was intresting.  
Me: BRILLAINT!**

:D thank you?

**Peridot Tears**

**THAT IS SO A RANT 8D  
Well, something to say to Stewie:  
WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?  
**Stewie: nothing, what the hell is wrong with you?

Rachel: Stewie, please don't yell at the reviewers!**  
Bob: I think that she just made it up on the spot just to have something to  
ask.  
PT: Shaddafukup betch :D  
**Rachel: lol!

Matsuda: she starts laughing whenever she hears cursing like that… we don't know why…**  
Bob: ...  
PT: MATSUDA~ One thing to ask you -and tell you-  
Bob: She has your phone number, apparently, and a stash of photos from  
stalking y--  
**um…**  
PT: -Pushes him into a can- Quiet, you 8) Matsuda:  
Why does your hair look so freaking soft?**

Cuz my secret shampoo is awesome!**  
My friend and I think you're really cute -andanidiot-**

Thanks, I guess!**  
We luff you because of the last episode mostly 8D  
I don't stalk you -turns around and strokes hair and photos-  
**uh…**  
Ciao~  
~PT**

Bye!!

Rachel: OMG we finally finished this!!


	32. Matsu and 32 Rhymes so be happy!

Rachel: Okay, guys!! Sorry for the extra long wait… I couldn't find the motivation to get to this D:

Matsuda: but now that we're back…

**EowynsPen**

**Dear Matsuda,  
1. How do you get your hair to do the mini flippy thingy in front?**

Hairspray!!

Rachel: xD even I don't you hairspray… and I'm a GIRL

Matsu: shut up! :P**  
2. Have you ever worn a bow tie?**

-mumbles-

Matt: they can't hear you

Matsuda: yes but I prefer ties and we'll leave it at that.**  
3. I have killed exactly 27 times today.**

… oh dear… should I be concerned?**  
4. They were all ants attacking my computer.**

Ooh… okay… poor ants! T.T**  
5. Ant blood smells nasty.**

That would be why I don't kill ants :D**  
6. I dare you to squish an ant and smell the nasty smelling blood.**

Naaaah that's okay :D**  
7. OMG I feel... remorse... **** Wah!**

Aww –hugs-**  
8. Did you know that you swallow over 7 spiders a year in your sleep?**

Really? I thought it was eight.

Rachel: if you're wondering how he knows that, it was on Woody Paige's little black board on "Around the Horn" which is on ESPN… no, I was not paid for that little mention of ESPN :D I just like listening to them.**  
9. What is your fav flavor of pizza?**

Matsuda: I like sausage!!**  
10. A tip: Next time you order pizza, put some parmesian cheese on the slice.  
It's yummy!**

Oooooh I love parmesan (spelling?!) cheese!!**  
11. Do you have dimples?**

Uh, I dunno…**  
12. Were you a cute baby?**

I think so :D**  
That't it!  
Bye Matsu!  
-EowynsPen**

Baaaaaaai!!

**TheYouthfulWolf  
Hay everybody!  
**hiya!!**  
1) I got a problem... I got a pimple in my ear and it freakin hurts!  
**owie!! That would suck.**  
2) Ever had a pimple in your ear?  
**not that I remember…**  
3) I wanna listen to music but my headphone hits the pimple and it stings!  
**that must suck xD**  
4)SO How's life?  
**eh… same old same old…**  
5) My family might get another dog (that would make 3 if we do) It will be  
something big if we do get one. Like a great dane or something.  
**O.O big puppy!!**  
6) (Throws coins at Matsuda) BO BO!  
**what?**  
Later!  
Later...**

Toodles!!

**master holykira**

hi! :D

**hey don't steal him  
u've got l  
sy: god, must i be here  
light: someone call for me  
yes *holds up steel chair*  
u better run  
*chases light around with the steel chair*  
sylar: lol**

Rachel: XD yay!!**  
me: hey i got it from a friend  
*threw the steel chair at matsu***

Matsu: DX –falls-**  
um... he did it *points at light then runs away with sylar*  
bye all**

Aaaaaaauuuuuuugh… my head HURTS

Bye!!

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hey!**

Hi! –waves-**  
#1:Thankfully, my nose has recovered wicked fast, and the attackers house  
hasn't been burned down... Yet... And besides, you didn't even answer my first  
question! You'll pay dearly for that...**

That's good :D

Oh, I'm sorry… I must have skipped it accidentally.**  
#2:When I look back at my DN fic, I see that it was pretty sub-par. Did you  
like it?**

Rachel: I enjoyed it!

Matsuda: it was cool!**  
BRANDON: What are you talking about? They loved it!  
ME: Sorry Brandon, but you were a crappy Jason Bourne ripoff and fame hogger.**

Rachel: but I love Jason Bourne!!

Matt: that's just because it's got Matt Damon in it :P

L: :O –hugs Rachel and shouts at a picture of Matt Damon- SHE'S MINE!

Matsuda: but I thought she liked Spo-

Rachel: -covers Matsu's mouth- SHUT UP!

Matsuda: ooh… I wasn't supposed to say that in front of L, was I?**  
Goodbye.  
(Brandon gets stuffed into a trash compactor)  
#3:On that note, would you like to have Brandon? The compactor doesn't fully  
crush anything for about a month, and he's sort of useful... Besides, he's  
free!**

Rachel: does he looks like Jason Bourne or Chris Pine? If so, yes! :D**  
See you whenever you update!**

Sadly I've been taking longer and longer for my updates… I blame… -looks around- MATSUDA!

Matsuda: why me?!

Bye!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**My hair has grown out :(**

Matt: -sarcastically- oh no, not your hair!

Rachel: sorry, he's still mad at you from our PM convos…

Matsuda: xD at least I don't hold grudges!!**  
Mello: Not really.  
Me: Yea! I can't spike my hair and make it look like L's T_T  
Beyond: Or mine.  
Me: T_T  
Near: Your a girl. You should have a hairstyle that fits your gender.  
Mello: Unless she's a boy XD  
Me: That fits you, I guess, Mello. Long blond hair...GIRL!  
Mello: . I'm going to kill you in your sleep.  
Me: Then I'll eat lots of sugar and never sleep again! Muhahahaha!  
Near: Mello please! Don't let her resort to that!  
Me: Pst Uncle Matsu! I think Near and Mello secretly love each other!**

Matt: -angry- WHAT THA EFF?!

Matsuda: ooh… maybe we should have taken him out of the room for that XD**  
Near: wha was that?  
Me: Threesome!  
Mello: O_O  
Beyond: Goo thing our children aren't around.**

L: Indeed

Matt: -to Rachel- you need to stop that!

Rachel: What?

Matt: you're making him talk like Spock!

Rachel: am not!!! …okay, maybe I am…

-Matt and Rachel bicker while L does a Sudoku and Matsuda continues with the questions-**  
Me: Yea, there off killing some poor civilian...again.**

Matsuda: O.O**  
Mello: Shouldn't you stop them?  
Me: As long as they don't harm my friends then it's all good.  
Near: ...  
Beyond: I think they just attacked your short friend...  
Me: CLARA! No kiddies! Clara is too small to be thrown that way!  
Near: o_o  
Mello o.O  
Beyond :D**

Poor Clara D:**  
Me: -runs off-  
Mello :Till nex time then.  
Beyond: Oh dear...they started another fire.**

Ta Ta!!

Rachel: -stops fighting long enough to laugh at Matsuda-

Matsuda: what?!

Rachel: XD ta ta… lol!!

Matt: -facepalm-

Rachel: hehe like Tautologies!!! Vulcans study tautology!

Matsuda: I'm so confused… she's saying something Math related…

Rachel: heh… sorry… to survive math class, my friends and I created 'Math Humor' which is basically funny things about our Geometry class… good times, good times.

Matsuda: … you know… sometimes I just don't understand you.

**YoutubeGirl**

**Congrats Rach on taking summer classes at Princeton!  
**Rachel: thank you!! I leave in nine days… NINE… -is slightly nervous-**  
Me:I want to go to bartending school when I get out of high school.**

Matsuda: um…**  
Me:Just kidding! I want go to Yale but I don't think I'll ever have the  
grades for it...  
Tsume:She fails horribly at math.  
**ME TOO!! :D with the math thing anyway.

Rachel: not me

Matsuda: shut up! Stupid nerd!

Matt: … um… oxymoron?

Matsuda: I AM NOT A MORON!!!!

Rachel: -sighs-**  
Me:If I dont make into Yale I'll probably settle for Sarah Lawerence or Dean  
College or maybe ones that I have yet to discover. And if those two fails and  
no other college wants me there's always community college or maybe really  
baretending school.  
1)Did you go to a regular collge or straight to the police academy?  
**straight to the police academy**  
2)Did you suck at gym?  
**I was actually pretty good :D**  
Me:I suck at gym. I usualyy stand in the bleachers because i'm 'sick' or walk  
around not really playing.  
3)Are you scared of Hot Topic?  
**nope :D it's pretty cool!!

Rachel: I went there today!! I'm actually wearing what I got there right now!! :D it's a plaid blue jacket/shirt that's got pink and black stripes… that's probably a bad description but its cute :D**  
Zoro:Victoria's dad is petrified of that place.  
Me:He went one time with me inside and then never again.  
4)Can I get a hug?  
**of course you can!! –hugs-**  
5)Did you know according to astrology we're almost opposites?  
**really? How weird…**  
Me:If you type on google cancer woman with sagittarius man or just cancer  
woman sagittarius man and click on a link that describes the relationship they  
don't always say the most comforting advice.  
**oh… I'd rather not hear people say that we're not good together :D**  
Yachiru&Winry:Daddy!-races to hug matsu-  
**Hi kiddies!! –hugs-**  
Me:Arent they the cutest munchkins ever!  
**yep!!**  
6)Do you like Katy perry?  
**yep!**  
Me:She's rocks. 'I kissed a girl' is like my theme song.  
**uh… but you still love me right?**  
7)Which reviewer of your story do you think is most sane?  
**… I'm actually not sure… wow… I can't even decide xD**  
8)Do you like hip-hop music?  
**some of it.**  
9)What did you do this easter?  
**we went to Rachel's grandma's house… it was a… interesting event to say the least.**  
Yachiru:Mommy bought us easter eggs!  
Winry:They were the traditional brazilian ones and the chocolate was real and  
not soy!  
**oh yay!! Chocolate!!**  
Me:It was also white chocolate.  
**Rachel: I used to LOVE white chocolate but now I can't eat it… I had too much of it a while ago and now I can't eat it because it doesn't taste like it used to.**  
10)White chocolate or Dark?  
**Matsuda: Dark**  
Me:C'mon kids you got to read those articles I printed out for you on the  
evils of the meat packing intrusty.  
Winry&Yachiru:Bye!  
**bai bai!!**  
11)Did you ever paint your nails?  
**nope. But Rachel does a lot and it smells funny.**  
12)Are you good at thumb wars?  
**eh… kinda… against Rachel? No.

Rachel: xD I spent one of my summers (it was a few years ago, I'm not sure exactly when) playing thumb wars against one of my friends… it was all that we could do at our summer camp xD**  
Bye!**

Bai!!

**Sonar**

**Hey Matsuda  
**hey!**  
(Aizawa: For the last time, I'm not using you two.  
Ide frowned.  
Ide: How can we be so sure?  
Sonar: I agree with Ide. Have you been using us to annoy Matsuda or  
something?  
Aizawa nearly sank to his knees.  
Ukita: Why not get Matsuda to punch him and they can get even?)  
**ooh I like that idea!! –takes a swing at Aizawa but misses- dang…**  
If you can think up a creative way to get back at someone, what would that  
idea be and would you use it?**

Put honey in there underpants and superglue their sheets together!! It was Rachel's friend's idea :D

And no, I probably wouldn't do it but I would laugh if it happened to someone.**  
Are you good at telling ghost stories?**

No… I kind of fail at it.**  
Is it me or is Aizawa plotting against you? (Sonar shoots a look at Aizawa.)**

I don't know but I'm worried about him…**  
Worse thing that you did while drunk or sober (besides killing Light)?**

I DID NOT KILL LIGHT D:

Wait… did I?

Rachel: no, Ryuk did.

Um…. Well, I'm not sure… probably putting flour on L's brownie instead of powdered sugar… it may not seem like something bad, but the consequences were B.A.D.**  
Has any of the other officers record your antics on camera?**

Probably but I wouldn't know because I haven't seem them.**  
Have you ever wrote stuff on other peoples reports?**

Nope**  
Your reaction to being paired with Near in stories?  
**…

There are SOOOOOOOO many things wrong with that.**  
(Ide: He got seriously...  
Ide nearly let his jaw drop as she nodded.  
Sonar: Don't ask me where that question came from all right but then again,  
he should be lucky that he hasn't been paired with Aizawa in stories.  
Aizawa: Don't give these people ideas.  
Sonar: Admit it. You are friends with him because he at least tries to make  
light of the situations. Am I right?  
Aizawa: Don't make fun of Light.  
Ide: She wasn't.  
Ide shoots a look at Aizawa.  
Sonar: no fighting you two.  
Ide: What is your problem today?  
Aizawa: Do I need to explain myself.  
Sonar: I'll let Matsuda talk with you. I'm getting sick and tired of being  
used to bug Matsuda and of course, you got Ide mad which I might not forgive  
you for and you're an officer.  
Ukita: You sound more childish than Matsuda.  
Aizawa: At least I don't try and break up people!  
Aizawa snarled.  
Near is busy petting a kitty.  
Rester: Sir..should we give Aizawa a time out?  
Aizawa: I'm not two.  
Ukita: You had mixed up your coffee again didn't you?  
Sonar: He has changed since the ira case Ukita. Can you blame him?  
Ide placed his hands on his lover's shoulders.  
Ide: Calm down Sonar.  
Sonar takes a few deep breaths as Ide did apply pressure. Sonar silently  
counted to 10 and settled down.  
Ie: Aizawa.  
Aizawa: I need to settle down myself.  
Aizawa goes to leave the room but gaves a look at Matsuda meaning that "We're  
talking later")**

O.O I'm a little worried now…**  
What is the most annoying habit that you have?**

Uh, I'm not sure… I can't think of anything at the moment.**  
Have you even played a game where you can only reply in the form of  
questions?**

No… but it sounds fascinating

Matt: -to Rachel- YOU DID IT AGAIN!

Rachel: -cowers- I'm sorry!! I can't help it that Spock has a cool way of speaking!!

Matsuda: what are we talking about?**  
(Ide: We're going.  
Sonar: But where...  
Ide: Away from it for now.  
Sonar: Hideki...  
Ide: Look, you keep getting upset. I know that Matsuda gets picked on alot  
but it has gone too far that we ended up involved in this.  
Sonar looks down.  
Ide: Don't look sad. I'm sure something might happen.  
Ukita: Maybe Aizawa will get stapled to the wall.  
Ukita chuckled as Blaze weakly smiled.  
Sonar: All right.  
Ide: Maybe we can have some fun of our own.  
He sounded a bit seductive as Sonar blushed.  
Sonar: I never realized how much of a flirt you can be.  
Ide chuckled.  
Ide: Well I'm not as serious as I am when I am at work.  
He teased her a bit with a wink. He holds her hand and takes her away from  
the room.  
Ukita: Bye!  
Ukita waves.)  
**baii!!**  
Bye Matsudon (Aizawa shows up and drags Matsuda  
Aizawa: Don't even gnaw on your arm!)**

T.T but I need to finish answering questions!! –escapes and runs to PT for safety-

**Peridot Tears**

**8D Yayz.  
**yay!! Now save me from Aizawa!!**  
What's the name of your shampoo? 8)  
**um… L'Oreal Vive Pro for Men ((again, not being paid for this!!))

Matt: really?

Matsuda: nah, I just looked up men's shampoo xD

Um, I usually just pick out something that smells nice.**  
Bob: Please ignore --  
PT: -Pushes him into a canister-  
Bob: ...  
PT: So, Stewie, are you ever going to grow hair?**

Stewie: What the deuce? Yes, I'm going to grow hair!

Rachel: whoa!!! Neato! We have Stewie!! :D**  
Bob: ...  
PT: Matsuda, you're awesome.**

Matsuda: :D thank you!!**  
Bob: I wish I can protest...  
PT: -Slams the canister down the Nile-  
Bob: ...  
PT: Matsuda, how many languages do you speak?**

Um… two fluently but I can speak a little bit of some other things too. **  
Bob: ...  
PT: Yeah, I'm all out of things to say -shot-  
Bob: You're a failure.  
PT: Shut up -throws another canister at his canister-  
Au revoir~  
**Auf Wiedersehen!!**  
~PT**

Bai!!


	33. Firework! someone think ofa title please

Rachel: hey guys, I'm really sorry this is so late!! Just look at Matt's fic if you wanna hear/read an explanation ;D

Matsuda: I'm back!!!

**master holykira**

**hi matsu,**

Hiiii!!**  
*yawns* srry i'm still alittle tired from being kidnapped by my brother  
*shir waves*  
that i ain't got the time to sleep  
whatever you do, don't get kidnapped and srry bout the chair, i was tired and  
i thought you were light  
shiro: she's really bout ready to kill our father  
am not! he's just an emo hippie who throws things at me  
*ducks from a chair*  
bye i'm gonna go to sleep now before i murder everyone**

Ooh… well I hope you sleep well!! And it's okay about the chair :D

**EowynsPen**

**Dear Matsuda-kun,**

Hiya!**  
1. YOU FINALLY UPDATED! *throws big party* Have some sake!**

:O o thanks!! Can I have some more since I just updated again?**  
2. What type of drunk are you?**

I didn't know there were different kinds of drunks…**  
3. Guess what? I shook hands with a monk! And I'm not even Christian! LOL it  
was amazing. Funny story actually, I was at a Catholic university for a  
Spanish competition (I got 1st place in both the categories I entered in -  
performing a play and writing a poem :D) and as part of my costume for the  
play I had to wear a, um, non-conservative shirt (read: slut top that was  
provocative without actually showing anything besides shoulders)and heard that  
there were monks there, so I went on a monk hunt. Right after I gave up, a  
monk appeared! I asked to hug him and he said, "A hug? How about a handshake?"  
LOL it was fun.**

hah that does sound fun!! I wanna give a monk a hug!!**  
4. I like pie better than cake. You?**

I prefer cake :D**  
5. Brownies or cookies?**

Brownies :D**  
Love you Matsu!  
-EowynsPen**

Yay I feel so loved!!

Bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Me: Hm wow it's been a while.**

Yeah… sorry!!**  
Near: -still hanging from ceiling- Yes.**

-stares up- why?**  
Me: Matt seems to have gotten away and is answering the Matt Responds thingy  
XD  
Near; Lucky him.  
Me: And Mello is still off in Flordia...  
Near: -getting annoyed-  
Me: And Beyond went off to eat more of l's cake...**

L: -looks up- DAMN YOU BEYOND!!! GET AWAY FROM MY CAKE!!!

Rachel: ooh :D hehe –works on her Batman story- he doesn't like it when I work on the batman stories because I recently got an obsession with the Joker and the Joker is like, his opposite and I like him… a lot

Matsuda: -cough- loves –cough-

Rachel: SHUT UP AND ANSWER QUESTIONS!!

Matsuda: aaah okay!**  
Near: Will you let me go?**

I would, but I'm a half a continent away… sorry!**  
Me: and Godzilla -sniff- is in King Kong's belly...**

Rachel: :O –cries- how does that work?**  
Near: L, I'm your suceesor, help me.**

L: -is too busy kicking Beyond's ass for the cake- I'll be with you when I teach B a lesson about eating my cake!!**  
me: And now all I have is mommy :(  
Near: No one loves you now let me down.  
Me: Yes, they do...they're either away on vacation or too sick to get out of  
bed.  
Near: I'm informing the police of your torture.  
Me: :P  
Near: -.-  
Me: BT is almost done who!**

Matsuda: whooo!! It was very good :D we read your new ending and it was awesome!**  
Near: She turned me...strange.  
Me: I gave you some emotion big deal.  
Near: Only Matt is allowed to do that.  
Me: In bed ;D  
Near: -blushes-**

Rachel: -hides a laugh-

Matt: yesss :D**  
Beyond: I'm back...with cake!**

L: BITCH, HOW DID YOU GET AWAY?!**  
Me: YAHO!  
Near: Oh dear...  
Beyond: And I left another surprise for them in their closet ;D  
Me; what is it?  
Beyond: -whispers in Katlyn's ear-  
Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
Near: That's not good...**

Matsuda: I guess I'm not going into their closet…**  
Me: Let's go and steal Matt now!  
Beyond Okay!  
Near: ...**

Matt: -gets stolen-

Rachel: I'm afraid…

Matsuda: …. Where am i?

Rachel: -facepalm-

Matsuda: :D

**The Fictlizuh**

**Homies.**

Hii!!**  
#1:I am amused by your enthusiasm of Matt Damon. But sorry, he's MY man-love.  
Nyah.**

Rachel: oh, that's okay –pushes L out of the room- I love Heath Ledger now… okay, so maybe you remember, maybe you don't, but we were talking about batman and I said I was on batman's side… I changed… the Dark Side has the Joker and I FRICKING LOVE HIM :D

Matsuda; -hides in the corner- you're really scary-

Rachel: sorry… fangirl moment, but I'm good ;D  
but anyway, I'm writing some fanfics for batman… if you're interested, I might post some of them :D or else I'll just put up an excerpt some where on here…

Matsuda: can we get back to the questions?**  
#2:Y'know, I just googled Chris Pine, and if he was blond, he'd look like  
Brandon. He's still free, by the by.**

Matsuda: that wasn't a question

Rachel: I'll take him!! My friend K will like him :D**  
#3:Have you seen teh new Terminator movie? Christian Bale's potty mouth  
aside, it's a good summer flick.**

Yep!! I liked it :D

Hahahh K also likes Christian Bale because he's Batman… I got K into batman but she's still not as obsessed with it as I am… kinda like how I got her interested in Star Trek too :D anyway, Christian Bale also does the English voice for Howl in Howl's Moving Castle… it's a movie by some Japanese director that K really likes and we both like the movie even though I'm usually an action freak.**  
Please update faster! Oh, and Brandon's yours.**

Matsuda; I'm sorry we haven't been updating!! Rachel's too much of a lazy ass

Rachel: :D wow… Matsu cursed!!

Matsuda: oopsies…

**Sonar**

**Hello  
**hi!**  
Most girly thing you done?**

-blushes- I put on a tutu and make up…**  
Ever record yourself on camera?**

Yep! Its really fun but I don't do it a whole lot.**  
(Sonar hears Mogi talking to Aizawa. She cannot hear their conservation as  
Ide looks away so she would not focus on it.)  
Ever tried to say something in another language only to find out what it was  
meant after you wonder why people are laughing at you?**

Hah… when I first learned English…**  
Ever tried a crazy hair style and showed up to work with that hairstyle?**

Nope, I don't need Aizawa's teasing…**  
Did you and the other officers have to sleep in the same room during the Kira  
case after L's death?**

Naw, I still had my apartment so when I had a sleep-break, I went to the apartment.**  
(Ukita: I can't believe you missed Aizawa's face Matsuda!)  
What usually keeps you distracted when you are trying to say something?**

When people keep moving… like Rachel likes to move her leg just for something to do and it gets really distracting for some reason…**  
Would you kill Light again if given the chance?**

no, I'd feel really bad….**  
(Aizawa: For the last time Kanzo, it's not my fault.  
Mogi: Right. What's next? You're going to blame it on someone else?  
Aizawa: And why would I do that?  
Mogi: I rarely talk much and usually agree with you but you got two upset  
people at you and one that is close to hitting you.  
Ukita: Woah..Mogi must of ate something that doesn't agree with him.  
Near: He's been around Rester too much)  
Has your pens ever exploded at work?**

Yeah…

L: -wanders back into the room- heheh I pulled a few pranks on Matsu that made his pen explode :D**  
(Sonar: I don't get some things.  
Ide: Don't worry about it all right?  
Sonar: I'll try.  
Ide: Good.  
Ide held her close.)  
Sorry for the shortness of this letter but (noises are heard and next thing  
they know, Aizawa has been nailed to the wall.  
Aizawa: You're so dead!  
Ide said nothing as Blaze turned and gave him a quick kiss.)  
Better run Matsuda. Bye Matsuda & Ide!!  
**Matsuda: oh dear…**  
Sonar**

Bye!!

**TheYouthfulWolf**

Hiiii!

**Im kinda of sad and kind of happy. My pet snake Joey died. So my parents  
took, Deity, my little sister, and me to the pet store. we got some new pets!  
**awww I'm sorry for your loss!!**  
1) I got a ball python and named him Hebi (means snake in japanese) want to  
pet him? (holds Hebi up)  
**uh, sure!! –pets the python- hehe snakes feel cool :D**  
2) Deity got a kitten, her name is Talia!  
**awwww how cuuute!! I love Kittens ;D**  
3) And are little sister got his little hampster, he is the cutst little  
thing!  
**:3 Hamsters are adorable!**  
4) FRIENDS FOREVER! (Tackles Matsuda)  
**yay! Friends :D**  
5) (Hands fish to Rachel) A GIFT FROM ME TOO YOU!  
**Rachel: XD fishys are slimy!! –hugs the fish but it slips out and she tries to chase it as it flops around on the floor-

Matsuda: hehe**  
6) I have to read 'Mice and Men' for school as my summer reading project!  
Ever read it? If so, is it good?  
**I've never read it, sorry… what did you think of it?**  
7) So with are new pets I think as long as they don't meet we will be okay.  
(Talia could kill the hampster, and i think the python would kill Talia cause  
she's still tiny)  
**:O I hope they don't meet then!**  
8) I TURNED 16! Which means i can work to get my licanses! Better clear the  
roads now! (grins)  
**whooo!!!

Rachel: I'm 15 so I can drive when my parents are with me :D I'm not too bad when I'm driving our van (automatic) but we have two Jettas (sticks) and they're kinda tricky. But otherwise I'm doing very well :D**  
Well that's all for now, LATER!**

Byee!!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Happy 4th of July!  
Tsume:Victoria the 4th of july was yesterday.  
Me:I know that means today is the 5th of July.  
**Wow we've been away a long time!! I'm sorry!!! I hope you had a good 4th of July!**  
1)Guess what super important event happened on July 5th? Here's a hint most  
people want to kill whoever there dating if they forget it.  
**oh… hmm… I dunno, what happened?**  
2)Did you have any fireworks?  
**We were at Princeton, New Jersey for Rachel's summer class thingy… they had fireworks on July 2nd (that was the battle of Princeton so they have fireworks two days early) but we didn't go… we hung out in Rachel's dorm.**  
Me:My mom friend lives on the thrity-six floor of this really tall apartment  
buliding in Downtown Boston and we went there and the fireworks were amazing.  
I'd probably have had a better time if I wasn't scared of heights. But I did  
stay on the balcony just hugging my dad.  
**oooh that sounds really fun!!**  
3)Are you scared of heights?  
**nope, I actually like being up high… its… exciting, I guess.**  
4)Use any regonial slang?  
**I don't think so… none that I can think of anyway.**  
Me:My mom friend who lives on the thrity-six floor has a grandson my age and  
he knows how to speak English because he goes to The American School Of  
Brasila so we talk in English a little bit and he gets so confused when I use  
words like wicked and what a milkshake in Boston is and what a frappe in  
Boston is.  
**hah I know how he feels… it was tough for me to learn English at first.**  
Me:I just had a great idea!  
Zoro: Oh boy...  
Me:You can take care of Yachiru and Winry! I know you must want to see them  
more often so from now to whenever Rachel updates they are officaly in your  
care.  
**oh yay!!**  
Winry:Yeah!  
Yachiru:Does that mean we get to see another part of the country?  
Me:Yep!  
Me:So take good care of our daugthers!  
**I will! Come on, girls, let's go play in the park!!

Winry: okay!**  
Bye**

Bye!!!

[The following was also on Matt's thing so if you've already read that, there's really no reason to re-read it unless you want to :D]

Rachel: Okay, so as I said before, I'm really sorry that its taken so long for the update… I'm finding that I never feel like writing this thing but I feel bad about not replying to you guys… So, I'm debating whether I should just stop writing this… I really don't want to because I think I'd miss all of you guys… but I'm afraid that the updates wouldn't be for a while… let me know your reaction to this in a review please :D

Also, if you're interested in reading a fanfic about Batman Begins/The Dark Knight or Monsters Inc. just lemme know that in a review too!! I'm thinking about putting up a chapter or excerpt from something my friend and I are writing for Batman and something I'm writing for the Dark Knight… they all contain OCs just so you all know!


	34. Proposals

O.O I can't believe I haven't updated since September!!!!!

Matt: that's cuz you're a lazy ass who doesn't do anything except read and goof off on the computer and go to school like a nerd.

Rachel: HEY!!! I don't go to school just because I like it… I go because I'm, uh… LEGALLY bound to go to school!!!

Matt: sure, sure.

Rachel: oh, and by the way, this will be the last question thing I will post!!! I know, very sad. If someone wants to take over this, I will give them my blessing to answer the questions-

Matsuda: T.T I can't believe this is the last one!!!

**Fundibulous teh Zohan**

**GAH! MATSUDA! -tackleglomp- You're so ADORKABLE! Nya~!  
**o thank you :D**  
Anyways, I have one question...  
Would you like a tackleglomphug?  
**surre!!**  
For fair warning, I never let go. :D  
**wait noooo aaah tooo much love!**  
Peace, love, and neko!L,  
Fundibulous teh Necoco, or, Necoco, for short  
P.S. I luffeded jooh, buddeh. xD**

Yaaay I'm loved!!!

**Fundibulous teh Zohan**

**Hi, Uh, I'm not Necoco, just to let you know for good measure, so, yeah.  
**oo okay I was confuzzled :D**  
-huggles Matsu-  
**-hugs bck-**  
Jooh're so awesome.  
**thank you!**  
Can I be your bestest buddy?  
**suuure!! Yaaay I have a bestest buuuuddddeeeeehhh!!**  
Lawlz, and, I'd like to know, where did you learn to be so awesome?**

I was born awesome!!**  
xD  
Peace, love, and neko!L,**

**Fundibulous teh Zar, or, Zar, for short  
P.S. I think out of every mentally retarded (dun worry, I am too), happy,  
short-attention-spanned character in every anime, you are the best!  
**huh?

Rachel: it was a compliment

Matsuda: oooh thank you!!!!**  
P.P.S. Matty, Near, you know I love you, but...MATT BELONGS WITH MELLO!  
Sorry, Near, if you like you can have me.  
**Matsuda: meh?

Rachel: no, Near.**  
-huggles Near-  
**Matt: -waits to get Near back- … :\

Rachel: be patient!**  
You're my little Marshmallow-Fluff-ball. c:**

Matt: can I have Near back now? –hugs Near-

**Sonar**

**Hello Catsuda  
**Matsuda: cat?

Matt: have you been hit in the head recently?

Matsuda: I don't think so…**  
Ide proposed to me.**

Wooo congrats!!!**  
Worse way to propose to someone?**

Probably Mr. Darcy's first proposal in Pride and Prejudice because he insulted her. It was such a sad part of the book

Matt: you didn't even read it!

Matsuda: no, but Rachel told me about it and the movie showed it!!**  
(Ide: Are you calling my proposal to you bad?  
Sonar: No!  
Aizawa: Can someone get me off this wall?  
Mogi: i don't have a hammer.  
Ukita: Neither do I.)  
I'm starting to wonder if Aizawa did not want me with Ide.  
Have you literally bump heads with someone?**

Nope

Matt: yes you did. Okay, well not with a person, but you ran into the wall yesterday!

Matsuda: I did? Hm.**  
(Aizawa: Someone find a hammer and get me free.  
Mello: Aizawa's a pansy! I got to post this on youtube.  
aizawa: Do it and you're dead.)  
Is it true that Ukita is good at making a prisoner talk without really  
trying?  
(Ukita: Where did you hear that?  
Mogi: Let Matsuda answer.)**

If he is, I didn't know that. They don't let me near prisoners when they're interrogating. They think I'll mess it up somehow.**  
Is Aizawa still being scary?**

Yep! He's a scary person!**  
(Aizawa: I heard that!  
Mogi: It is just staples.  
Aizawa: I know but mym wife will kill me for ripping another jacket.  
Near: So what homie? Rip it off like Rip Van Winkle.  
Mello: Woah..what the heck?  
Matt: Has anyone seen my gangster speak potion?  
Mello: Wait..you did this? (pause) Wait..since when did you play with  
chemistry? You're a hacker!  
Matt: Long story.)**

Rachel: OMG LIKE DR JEKYLL AND MR HYDE!!!! I haven't started reading it yet, but I will soon!! Its next on my list and I got it yesterday.**  
Have fun stapling Aizawa to the wall?**

Matsuda: I did that?**  
Did you ever lsiten to a voice in your head tell you something only for it to  
work against you?**

Nope, the voices in my head sound like my drunk uncle who used to yell a lot so I don't listen to him.

Matt: whoa, you have voices in your head? Why didn't you tell us? We'd have taken you to a doctor!!

Matsuda: I have voices in my head? –tries to look at his forehead but fails-**  
Ever been left in a cop car while the other was investigating the case  
without you?  
**yeah. They locked me in the back.**  
Darn it. I had so much to ask but I got to go.  
Later  
Sonar**

Bye bye!

**the viper strikes**

**hey mastu, i'm in America except i don't no where**

hii! I don't know where I am either. Rachel won't tell me the city because she thinks I'll tell people.**  
Keith: Where in L.A.  
me: Oh right.  
The guys laugh  
me: don't laugh  
C.R.: It's all good  
wraps his arm around my waist  
me: oh Matt text me  
*shows them text*  
ted: that's not good  
me: yea i no  
bye mastu we're leaving cause i'z got to go**

ok, have fun in LA!!!

**EowynsPen**

**MATSU! LOVIES! :-D  
1. YAYZ DANCE PARTY!  
(^-^)**

(^-^)  
^(^-^)^

Whooo!! Dance!!!**  
2. Do you know how to waltz?**

No, but I wish I did.**  
3. MACARENA! :-D**

-does the Macarena and trips over his own feet-**  
4. OMG worst news ever! While I was at camp, my big brother MOVED without  
telling me! **** I had to stalk his chat site until he came on so I could ask  
for his new phone number! **

Awww I'm sorry. I hope you got it!**  
5. Yayz I have my old computer back, so I can actually UPDATE now! :-D**

Whoot! :D**  
Matsuda you rock! Have brownies!**

Oh thank you!**  
Love,  
EowynsPen**

Byee!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Yes! Now I have Matt to keep me company!  
Matt: o.o  
Me: I ain't repeating what I said in Matt responds so to summarize it: I've  
been busy as heck and now I'm peircing Matts face XD**

:O don't hurt him!!!**  
Matt :Hold crap! Get away from me with those!  
Me: -Holds peiricng thing- :) if I can't peirce myself then I'll peirce you!  
Matt: Agahgaasgajdgksjdg -pain and screaming and yea-  
-60 hours later-  
Matt: I hate you...  
Me: I also gave him tattoos!  
Matt: Oww...God...  
Me: Holy moly I forgot Iabout the dancwe tonight!  
Matt: in pain...  
Me: It's glow in the dark XD  
Matt: Hurts all over...  
Me: 3 hours...should be enough time to get ready XD  
Matt: Help me you idiot! MATSUDA?!**

-tries to get through the computer- I… can't… T.T I've failed you.**  
Me: Too bad Near is away in haiwaii! The look on his face XD  
Matt: -glares-  
Me: Matsuda name the most embarassing thing ever! and how did you like your  
horribly wicked present in the closet? :)  
-moans come from the closets-**

I did NOT like it… well, I actually didn't open the door. I just assumed it was a dying body.**  
See ya!**

Bye!

**TheYouthfulWolf**

**Don't Stop! This story is too cool too stop!  
I love it! :3!**

Oh I sorries!!!**  
**Rachel: I keep forgetting about this T.T even though I see it everyday in my email inbox.**  
Anyways..  
1) How are you all?  
**goooood! :D**  
2) I'm going to Zenkaimon! (A anime convention).  
**have fun!!!**  
3) I'm going to be Light and my-oh-so-loveable older sister is going to be  
Misa.  
**oh that's exciting. I'll try not to shoot you :D**  
4) Have you ever been to a convention?  
**nope. I get confused when I see people who look like me.**  
5) BUNNIES! (Releases hundreds of rabbits apon the room/house-thingy you are  
in)  
** –gets eaten by the bunnies but comes back to life-**  
Anyways... thats all i feel like saying!**

Thanks…

Bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

**You can't give up on this story!**

I'm sorry! Its up to Rachel. But if you'd like to take this story up, you're welcome to do so!**  
Oh and Matsu the event that happened on July 5th was my birthday. But you can  
totally forget about that as my science teacher told me this year, every day  
you live is another day you're closer to death.  
**that's a not-fun thought… but its all the more reason to have fun in life!**  
1) Did you miss me?  
**I did miss you very much! Especially since Rachel kept forgetting to update –glares at Rachel-

Rachel: sorry!!!!

Matsu: ah well, I'm back now ;D**  
Zoro:If you say you didn't she will start crying.  
2)Where is Winry and Yachiru?  
**right here :D

Winry and Yachiru: -wave-**  
Me:I actually sort of missed them. They have your adorable clumsiness ya  
know.  
**oh really? Sweet!**  
Me:I can finally do something I always wanted to do.  
Me: -pinches Matsu's cheeks-**

Aah!! That kinda hurt…**  
Me: Hope it doesn't hurt to sit down!  
3)Do you like slush?  
**slush like snow? No, because I can't make snowmen with slush.**  
4)Have you read Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles?  
**no, I haven't.**  
Me:They have the best vampires in the world on those pages. The best until I  
write a vampire story.  
**you'll have to let me know when you write one! I'll read it!**  
Zoro:You can now see Victoria's ego from the moon.  
**Rachel: :O I'm gonna be on the moon someday!! :D

Matsuda: send me a post card!!**  
5)Do you like vanilla ice cream?  
**yep! I like all ice cream!**  
Me:It used to be my favorite kind of ice cream.  
6)Do you like cake batter ice cream?  
**yep :D**  
me:It's my current favorite. Ben & Jerry makes it but I prefer my local ice  
cream shop's.  
7) Are you ever going to propose?  
**-looks defeated- I was about to… but I guess now that you know, there's no reason to try and be sneaky with it.

-pulls out a box and kneels on one knee-

Victoria, -flips open box-, will you, even though you'll be putting yourself at risk for getting hurt via my clumsiness, marry me?

Rachel: he actually made that speech up by himself!!!**  
Bye!  
**byee!**  
keep the girls until the next update!**

But there's not going to be another one… well, we'll figure something out :D

**YuzukiraBirthday**

**me:hello i am Yukime Ryuzaki. i am L`s twin sister.  
**L has a twin?

Why didn't he tell me?!?!?**  
1:do you know who beyond birthday is? if not, "BB walks in" "matsuda see`s a  
man that looks a year younger than L and looks like an exact copy of L exept  
his eyes are red"**

Yep! Rachel read the book out loud for me!**  
B:hey.**

Hi!**  
me:this is Beyond Birthday, and wow matsu, i never knew you liked  
Evanescence! I listen to them alot! imaginary is one of my favorites too! lol  
here are a few more questions.  
2:HARDEST riddle you ever heard?**

"What has a mouth but can't chew?"

Rachel: OMG the Riddler!! :D and the answer is a River if you were wondering.**  
3:SCARIEST movie you ever saw? (ex:Saw 3, Sweeney Todd)**

Halloween. I haven't seen many scary movies.

Rachel: Halloween was NOT scary!!

Matsuda: yes it was!!!**  
4:COOLEST place you`v ever been? personally, i love japan and tokyo and Los  
Angeles!**

Coolest place… hmm…. Probably the Eiffel tower :D

**i helped L solve a case in L.A. it was  
The Los Angeles Beyond Birthday Murder Cases  
but i was HEARTBROKEN when i found out B was the murderer. T_T i thought he  
knew better than that! "glare"  
B:what?  
me:you killed an innocent 13-year-old, a writer AND a normal everyday banker!  
(one whom`s left arm is missing because of B. O_O" )  
queens quarters:"to B" YOU LITTLE (BEP)!  
me:wow. and SHE is suppossed to be 13.  
Believe Bridesmaid:B YOU LITTLE (BEP BEP BEP BEP)!  
me, B, Queens Quarters and Naomi Misora:O.o"' wow  
believe bridesmaid:i think i`v made my point!^-^ "proud of self"  
me:didn`t see that coming.  
naomi:nope.  
yuzuki:hey there!  
me:hey yuzukira!  
yuzuki:don`t call me that! (yes she has kira in her name)**

whoaaa… they have potty mouths!!

Byee ;D

Rachel: sadly, this is our last update T.T I hope you all enjoyed it and if someone wants to take over, just PM me and I'll give it to you :D

I'll also post up a chapter saying who I'm giving the story to, etc

If no one wants to take it, the story shall be dead… poor story.

Everyone: BYEE!!!


	35. Final chapter :

Matsuda: Yay!!!! We have a taker!

Rachel: YoutubeGirl will be taking over this story so if you want to have more Matsuda-related answers, check it out!

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this even though my updates started getting sporadic after a while.


End file.
